College Life
by foreversleepless
Summary: Bella's off to college where she meets the player, Edward Cullen, and the nice guy, Vince Craig. They both have their eye on her. Is Edward really a player? Is Vince as nice as he acts? & Who keeps calling her? Drama isn't just meant for high school. AU!
1. Moving In and Meeting Friends

**This is my second story. Please Review and let me know what you think. Should I continue with it? Also, check out my other story "Whatever It Takes" and my oneshot, "No Air". **

**_Quick Summary: _**_Bella's beautiful, and even though she doesn't see it, everyone else does. She just graduated from her small town high school and is off to Richmond, CA with her friend Angela. There they attend Richmond University and meet new friends such as Alice and Rosalie, and their boyfriends. While attending school Bella meets the most gorgeous green-eyed, bronze-hair boy, named EDWARD CULLEN. Bella's not the only who notices Edwards looks but she's the only girl on campus who's not running after him. Now she's met the nice guy, Vince. What happens when Edward and Vince have their sights on Bella? How will they interact? And who from Bella's past keeps calling her? Will she fall for the Adonis player or the good looking "nice guy"? Or will she keep her distance and guard her heart? When Bella left high school she thought she was leaving all the drama behind. She didn't know how wrong she was._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

College Life

Moving In and Meeting Friends – Chapter 1

Song – The Great Escape, by Boys Like Girls

* * *

I love the sun, the shine. I love the feeling of the sand between my toes and the sound of the waves crashing into the beach. It was my favorite thing in the world. Now as I packed my bags, I felt my excitement flare. I was going to Richmond University in Richmond, California.

Today was the day I would drive the fourteen hours to get there with my best friend Angela. We went to school at Forks High in Forks Washington. It's a small little town, about forty minutes from _real_ civilization but I never hated it. I was however excited to go somewhere warm, somewhere it was wasn't always overcast or raining. Somewhere new.

"Your ready?" My friend, Angela, yawned.

"As much as I'll ever be," My words came out in a yawn, too.

I probably wouldn't have had the courage to go without Angela. I didn't mind starting over but I didn't necessarily want to do it alone. Angela was driving along with me for the long fourteen hour drive there and we planned to drive straight through. We already had our dorms all set up but we were in separate ones.

I didn't know who my roommate was, just that it was a freshman girl named Alice Cullen, and we were in Meyer Hall, room 332. I was slightly nervous for my upcoming meetings but it was buried under all my excitement.

By now, all of my and Angela's belongings were packed in a rental SUV we acquired. I just recently sold my truck and Angela used her parents cars. I planned on getting a new car and some furniture for my room as did Angela when we got there.

"One the road again..." Angela started yawn-singing. I giggled.

I told my parents, Charlie and Renee, goodbye last night. Angela spent the night so we could wake up at four, as we did, and we had all our things packed except for the essentials we needed this morning. I was the first to drive and Angela would take over when I needed to rest.

We both got in the SUV and I began driving down Forks Ave/US 101. We would be on this road for a while so I popped in a CD randomly and pressed play. It was my OneRepublic CD, Dreaming Out Loud, my favorite. We sang along with the first song, Say (All I Need), because it helped keep us awake.

My CD was almost over by the time I had to turn left onto E Hoquiam Road, almost two hours later. After that we had to drive on about six more Indian roads before I pulled over at a rest stop and switched with Angela.

"Let's go, baby!" I was impatient to get to Richmond. Angela agreed.

She continued the driving after changing the CD to Chris Daughtry's newest album. We sang along with It's Not Over until I fell asleep. I didn't know how much longer we had been driving when I woke up but we were in Oregon now. Angela had to go to the bathroom and wanted me to take over driving for her, which I happily accepted.

This next interstate was the longest route of the trip, six hundred and forty miles, or so mapquest said. It was about eight in the morning now so we stopped to get food. We didn't want to stop at a restaurant so we stopped at Wendy's, the lesser of the evil fast food restaurants.

We went through the drive-through before we got back on the interstate. I drove for another four hours before Angela wanted to take over. Around one o'clock we went to for another food break and she continued to drive until three and I took over until we finally made it to Richmond at five thirty; we made good time. We figured we would eat after we, somewhat, unpacked.

"So how excited are you for Richmond University?" Angela yelled over the music.

"Woo whoo!" I yelled back. We pulled into the parking lot and began looking for the dorms.

Angela was in the same hall as myself, Meyer Hall, but she was in room 303. We pulled onto campus and looked for our dorms. This place was a sight to see. The college was on Richmond Parkway, right on the beach. The college itself had several pools, hot tubs, weight rooms, libraries, and cafeterias.

We were about half hour from San Fransisco and Golden Gate Bridge. Everywhere you looked you saw palm trees and people in swimming trunks and surf boards. I just couldn't wait.

We had already driven over to the Administration Office and gotten our keys a map of campus so we finally found our hall, parked, and grabbed some bags. We hauled half our stuff up the steps and into the elevators. I was on the third floor and so was she.

"Finally we're here! I don't think I can take much more driving," Angela was just as much tired as me, but my excitement outweighed my exhaustion.

The elevator clicked and we kicked our stuff out and down the halls. Angela's was the closet dorm so we parted ways as I walked down to my room. I could feel my heart pounding, the adrenaline running through my veins. I was scared and excited to meet my new roommate. It was my newest adventure. I dropped my stuff at the door and knocked twice before the door was pulled open, swiftly, for me.

On the other side stood a petite four foot ten inches tall pixie. She had pale skin with short black hair that was spiked in all different directions. I looked her over once before my self-confidence dropped. She was beautiful.

I was your normal girl. I had long dull brown hair that never worked with me when I wanted to do something with it, brown eyes and was about five feet two inches. I wasn't anything special. As I thought through all these things I heard a loud squeal. I realized it came from the pixie.

She startled me, "Hi. Are you Alice Cullen?" I spoke softly.

She nodded her head and pulled me into a hug. I found her excitement contagious and soon found myself hugging her back. She pulled back and walked into the room, ushering me inside before speaking for the first time, "You must to Bella Swan."

She smiled brightly at me with her clear blue eyes. I looked are the room and for being a college dorm it was pretty big. There were two full beds, both in the corner at ninety degrees from each other with a huge table in the space at the head boards.

There were two desk on the wall opposite me and a huge closet to my left. Next to the empty desk was a huge fifty inch LCD TV and a window seat just right of that. After the window seat ends a tall dresser begins and in between the dresser and bed is the door to the bath left ajar.

I nodded my head as she had done and she continued, "I just so excited to be here."

"I know." I smiled back at her, a genuine smile. "Me too. I just love being in the warm sun, in the heart of a city, near the beach. It's amazing."

"Yeah, it is." I had my bad turned to her now, putting my stuff away, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

I began unpacking some of my things. "How long have you been here?"

"I just moved in here from Chicago with my siblings yesterday."

I looked around the room as she spoke. There was my side, still empty with not many things, and then there was hers, full and packed with all her things and more. I had my bags organized so I didn't take me long to unpack my clothes though I would need to go shopping and get some more.

I, also, brought up my backpack full of my bathroom things so I just set them at the foot of the uncovered bed. "Siblings?" I liked talking to Alice, the conversation was easy and flowing.

"My two brothers. I'm sure you'll meet them later." She spoke cheerfully. All of my things I brought up were safely tucked away.

"Okay, well I have to go back down to my car and get the rest of my things." Hopefully it wouldn't take much longer. It was already seven at night and I wanted to get some food.

"How about I help you finish packing and then we can go grab some food," She suggested. It was like she read my mind. Or heard my stomach. "I can show you around campus and you can meet my friends." I didn't think anyone could refuse such a kind offer or such a wonderful face.

"Sure." So we walked back down to the rental SUV and grabbed the rest of my belongings which wasn't much. I had some clothes left along with some other personal items. _I really need to go shopping_, I thought.

I had a large box and a bag. I let Alice carry the smaller box because she insisted on doing something. We walked back up to the dorm and when we got to our hall and stepped out of the elevator the first thing I noticed was a beautiful bronze haired boy in a lip lock with blond haired girl. I felt nauseated and when I looked to Alice to ask her only response was, "That's Edward, my brother."

* * *

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn, Let it die__  
Cause we are finally free tonight  
**The Great Escape, by Boys Like Girls **_

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Should I continue? If you read it you might as well review so I know! k**thanks**bye.**


	2. Food and Friends

**Second chapter of "College Life" is out. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

College Life

Friends and Food - Chapter 2

Song – Me and My Gang, by Rascal Flatts

* * *

**Previously: **_I had a large box and a bag. I let Alice carry the smaller box because she insisted on doing something. We walked back up to the dorm and when we got to our hall and stepped out of the elevator the first thing I noticed was a beautiful bronze haired boy in a lip lock with blond haired girl. I felt nauseated and when I looked to Alice to ask her only response was, "That's Edward, my brother."_

* * *

I kept walking past the couple. I hadn't even met Edward yet and I did not see myself getting along with him too well. I wasn't one for players. They didn't notice us pass by, they just continued their "business". When I looked at Alice I noticed she was wearing a similar expression as me, one of disgust. _Couldn't they at least get a room? _I wanted to ask them to do so but I wouldn't be seeing much of them in a moment so I just ignored it and went along my way back to my new dorm.

I began unpacking in silence, mulling over what I had just seen and what Alice had said. I liked to keep my hands busy when I thought, it just helped. I didn't know anything about this boy, for all I know he could be the sweetest guy on the planet, but I couldn't help but judge him a little. The girl he was all over was wearing one of the skimpiest outfits I've seen, now that I had time to think about it. It showed way too much. Alice dropped my stuff off beside my bed and opened the box that contained my bed sheets and comforter. She started to make my bed.

"Alice, I can get that." She was already shaking her head. "You don't have to."

"I'm hungry and want you to meet my friends," when she saw that wouldn't work she added. "I'm bored and you're slow." I giggled at her accusations and let her do what she wanted.

I was done putting my clothes away so I worked on my other personal items, such as pictures I brought and the alarm clock too. I put my backpack for school by my desk and my laptop and speakers on top of it. I set up my desk the way I liked it with pictures of my loved ones surrounding it. I walked over to the thing I brought in earlier and took out my cellphone and charger. I had a text from Angela saying she was still unpacking and was going out with a new friend she met. I texted her back with the plans of my own and told her I would catch up with her later.

I plugged my cell charger into the wall next to my alarm clock. Alice was sitting on her bed looking through a fashion magazine. I, quickly, walking into the bathroom to fix my hair and change my clothes.

After I thought I looked presentable I walked back into the dorm to find Alice in the same spot as I left her. "All ready." Alice perked up at the sound of my voice.

She hopped of her bed and grabbed her phone off the nightstand and passed me mine, "Let's go." She pulled me out of the dorms and I noticed her brother wasn't there. We walked down to the elevator when she spoke again, "So where would you like to eat? We have little restaurants on campus and my friends as willing to meet us at anyone."

I smiled at her as the elevator opened and let us out on the first floor, "Anything besides fast food is fine with me." She nodded her head.

"I know what you mean." That must have been what she had on her way here, too.

We reach the door and walked outside when I saw the gorgeous bronze haired boy again. This time he had his hands all over another girl, but they weren't kissing... yet. Definitely not a boy I wanted to be around. Alice saw where my gaze had wondered and made a noise of disgust.

I ignored him when he caught my gaze and I turned away. With any other guy I might have blushed but I would let _him _get that sort of reaction out of me. What did surprise me is when I looked up next he was walking over way. "Hey, sis. Who's your friend?" He tone was polite enough.

"This," she spoke politely but I caught her grimace, "is Bella Swan. Bella this is Edward." She gestured back and forth.

"Hello, Bella." He looked directly at me and I noticed he had the most amazing emerald eyes. They sparkled in the California sun. I figured that's how he got all the girls and for some reason it made me angry.

However, when I spoke I kept my voice as polite as I could, "Hello, Edward."

He smiled at me, "Where are you girls heading?" He kept his gaze on me.

"We were just going to get food." Alice, bless her, spoke for me. "I was going to show Bella around campus."

Edward was about to speak when someone called his name. I looked to my right to find the source of the voice and saw a strawberry blond waving him over. Edward looked between the girl and myself, clearing hesitating, before the strawberry blond called his name again. "Sorry," He spoke as he was walking away. "It was nice to meet you Bella. I hope I get the pleasure of talking to you again."

When Edward was out of hearing range Alice sighed and sigh of relief, "So how does Italian sound?"

"So much better than fast food!" We both giggled at my statement as Alice began leading us across campus again. "So how do you like it here so far?" As we walked across the campus we passed a few guys in swimming trunk and surfboards in hand. It had to be almost eighty-seven degrees out.

"I absolutely love it!" She seemed to be radiating excitement. "The campus is huge and though I haven't gotten to go to the beach yet I plan on going soon. Within the next couple days. Would you like to join me?" We rounded a corner and I saw the restaurant in sight.

"I would love to, but I have to go shopping for some things yet." I thought I would disappoint her but it seemed to have to opposite effect.

"I love shopping. I need to go myself. Would you mind if I came with you?" Her excitement seemed endless.

"Sure, I would love the company." I didn't know this town well at all and at least two confused minds were better than one, I think. We were at the restaurant now. It was a quaint little cafe where you just walk in and seat yourself.

Alice seemed to be looking for someone when we walked and and I noticed her cellphone was out. I watched Alice as she search and I heard he name called, "Hey Alice! Over here." The voice was low and I watched Alice meet it's producer. She locked gazes with a big curly brown haired boy. He was smiling down off his dimples and he was certainly good looking. I didn't understand why I didn't notice him before because he looked like he was a professional body builder, he was that huge. They were sitting at a table big enough for six and beside him sat the most beautiful blond girl I'd ever seen. She had the face and body for a model as she gave me a warm smile. Across from them sat a handsome blond haired boy. He was muscular, though nothing like the brown haired boy, and looked fairly tall. These must be Alice's friends.

She skipped over to them and I followed. We walked up to the table as Alice introduced me, "Hey guys. This is Bella. Bella this is Emmett, my brother," she pointed to the body builder, "and Rose, his girlfriend and my best friend," Rose winked at me, "and this is my boyfriend and Rose's twin brother, Jasper." He gave me a nice smile and all my feeling of being uncomfortable and awkward was replace by a warm and calming sensation.

"Hello everyone," Alice had sat herself down next to Jasper so I took the seat next to her.

"Hey Bella," Rose spoke first, "It's nice to meet you. I'm guessing your Alice's new roommate?" I nodded my head. "She's been so excited, just about jumping up and down when she found out she had one. We couldn't calm her down for days." She giggled. Even her voice was beautiful.

Emmett laughed, "But that's nothing to what we normally have to put up with, right, Alice?" He was grinning so wide and it showed off his dimples.

Alice laughed along with them. "So Bella, what are you planning on majoring in?" Jasper spoke next.

"I'm majoring in English, Literature, and Philosophy." I loved to write and read. It was my guilty pleasures.

"Oh really?" Jasper seemed surprised. "I'm taking Philosophy and Psychology." It seemed right. If Jasper could calm down my nerves he could calm down a hurricane.

"Yeah, I love to write." I turned my attention back to Rose. "What are you majoring in?" _Fashion, probably._

"Mechanics." Her short answer left me shocked as she giggled. She didn't seem like a girl who would be into cars. Like they say, never judge a book by it's cover.

Emmett laughed at my expression as the waiter came up to take our orders. I kept mine simple, spaghetti. "Yeah, Rose gets everyone with that one." He looked almost smug about it. It make me laugh.

As we continued to talk I noticed the blond that Edward was all over walk in and take a seat with one of her friends. Alice and Rose followed my line of sight and Alice laughed. "Bella already met Edward today." This little statement seemed to get everyone else laughing at some inside joke.

After they had there laughter somewhat under control Rose turned to me, "You seem like a nice girl so I thought I should warn you now. Edward has many 'girlfriends'," she put quotation marks around the word, "and he likes a challenge. Don't get me wrong, he's a really nice guy but he loves to flirt." Everyone, including myself, were laughing at how Rose had put Edward's dating tendencies.

"You don't have to worry. I don't have a type but it certainly isn't that." I gave them a look to show them I was kidding and that sent them into another round of laughter. I've heard about guys like that before. I've even dated a few and I could tell you now, Edward wasn't something I was looking for.

The waiter came back with our food on two trays. One tray held four plates, Alice's, Rose's, Jasper's and mine. The second was dedicated to Emmett. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, what with his weight and all but I couldn't help but laugh. When Alice, Rose and Jasper realized what had me in hysterics they started laughing too. He had three plates all to himself. I don't think I've ever seen one person consume so much food. It was hilarious.

I found out that Rose was, also, on the same floor as Alice and myself and that Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were two floors up. Rose, Emmett and Jasper were sophomores at the university and Alice and Edward are freshman. Alice was majoring in Art and Design while Emmett was majoring in Physical Therapy. I found I liked my new friends, a lot, but wished Angela was here to meet them. They'd love her, too. We left the restaurant around nine. Rose decided on joining us for our shopping trip and then we planned on going to the beach the following day, the boys included. When I walked into Alice's and my dorm I got excited again. I really was here, with my friends, in California. I was finally on my own and I was free. I was ecstatic.

* * *

_It's a brother and a sister kinda thing  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
Me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab a hold of them reins  
We gonna rock this thing, cock this thing**  
Me and My Gang, by Rascal Flatts**_

* * *

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!**

**Also, I have other stories and polls on my profile so go check those out. k**thanks**bye.**


	3. Beach, Boys and Volleyballs

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

College Life

Beach, Boys, and Volleyball – Chapter 3

Song – Surfing USA, by The Beach Boys

* * *

**Previously**:_ I found out that Rose was, also, on the same floor as Alice and myself and that Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were two floors up. Rose, Emmett and Jasper were sophomores at the university and Alice and Edward are freshman. Alice was majoring in Art and Design while Emmett was majoring in Physical Therapy. I found I liked my new friends, a lot, but wished Angela was here to meet them. They'd love her, too. We left the restaurant around nine. Rose decided on joining us for our shopping trip and then we planned on going to the beach the following day, the boys included. When I walked into Alice's and my dorm I got excited again. I really was here, with my friends, in California. I was finally on my own and I was free. I was ecstatic._

* * *

The following day we had plans, and I can tell you now, shopping with Rose and Alice was crazy. They went nuts looking at clothes and trying them on. They didn't buy much, I guess they just liked to look, for themselves anyways. I had so many bags I couldn't count. We went school supply shopping, I got some things I needed for the dorm, and then they wanted to go clothes shopping.

We always found deals as I would refuse to buy anything that wasn't on sale. I got some really cute clothes, a new dark blue bikini, and all my school things. I, also, replaced my old digital camera and bought some frames because while I was here I planned on making memories. I even got some sweat because I planned on trying out for soccer.

Yes, I played soccer back in high school. I even got some scholarship money for it. I've always been made fun of for it though. Not because I was bad or anything, but because when I was one the field everything fell into place and I never tripped, but off the field I was a huge klutz.

Off the field is were most of my injuries occurred. I had to work out now, while I had the time. Try-outs for the fall season were within the month and I wanted to make starting center forward.

Shopping with the girls was fun, but it's a good thing we brought my rental. Angela didn't need anything on this trip and was hanging out with a new friend she made, Ben Chesney. I met him briefly and he was very nice though he was really into supernatural movies, but not in an obsessive way.

After we were done it was around two. We stopped in the food court and grabbed some food to go. We were hungry but in a hurry as we made our way out into the car. On the drive on I put down all the windows and Alice blasted the music, Animals by Nickelback, one of my all time favorites.

We we back on campus in ten minutes and took our belongings upstairs, however, this time there wasn't a bronze hair boy blocking the way. I dropped my stuff off but put off pack; we were going to the beach. I grabbed my dark blue bikini from one of the bags and went to the bathroom to change; Alice already changed while I searched. I changed quickly, but put on a white skirt and a white and dark blue striped tank top on over it.

As I walked out into the room I noticed Alice was all ready and had everything packed, "Ready?" She was jumping up and down with excitement and was also wearing bathing suit cover ups.

"Oh yeah!" Her excitement was contagious.

We walked out the room and down the hall to the elevator. We met up with Rose who was wearing something similar to us an announced the boys would be meeting us at their usual spot. The girls led the way and I followed, each of us carrying our own bags.

The beach was a short five minute walk from campus and we were there in no time. Rose still let the way and soon I found ourselves setting our things on the sidelines on the volleyball court. Emmett and Jasper were playing two other guys and by the looks of it, they were winning.

"Hey guys!" Alice yelled at the boys. "Hi Mike, Tyler." She nodded toward the other two.

At that moment someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned around. I met with a pair of emerald eyes, "Hey, Bella, right?" It was Edward. He was dark green swimming trunks that matched his eyes and was shirtless, showing off his amazing body. I definitely knew why all the girl were after him, he was hot! All the girls but me.

"Yeah," my response was curt and sounded a bit harsh but he didn't seem to notice. Alice and Rose did because they began giggling. I turned to them and said, "I'm going to go for a walk." They nodded their heads and I took off towards the south side of the beach, away from campus.

I didn't know Edward was following me until he spoke, "So, how do you like Richmond?" He was trying to start a conversation.

I wouldn't let him, "It's nice enough."

But that didn't stop him, "Where did you move from?" I kept on walking.

"I moved here from Forks, Washington." _And it's nothing like this_, I thought, but I didn't add it_._

"Isn't it really rainy in that area?" I stopped for a second to look at him.

His expression was amused and he was smiling profoundly, "I have family in Seattle." That explains it.

Before I could respond someone called Edwards name and then came jogging up to him. She must not have noticed me at first because when I came in her line of sight she gave me an icy look. "Eddie," her voice sounded like it was supposed to be seductive but it wasn't.

She walked right next to him and put on arm around his neck and the other on his arm. I didn't want to hear it so I began jogging down the beach to give them some privacy. Before I left I heard a part of her sentence, "I had so much fun last night with waking up next to you..." I didn't hear the rest. I didn't want to.

Just when I thought I finally had some peace I heard Edward tell her goodbye and I could hear him running up to me. It didn't take him very long, he must be fast. "Hey! Bella, wait up," he was at my side now.

"I turned around to him, "What?" It came out in a huff.

"Where did you learn to run like that?" His eyes where amused but confused.

His question caught me off guard, "I play soccer." It sounded like a question. He nodded his head, knowingly.

I started to turn around and begin to jog again when a warm hang caught my arm to keep me from moving. I looked back at Edward and his eyes were a mixture of so many emotions, amusement, happiness, confusion, sadness, pain. "Did I do something to offend you?" He cocked his head to the side.

"You were all over a blond in the dorm halls yesterday, then when you met me there was a strawberry blond, and then you slept with her?" I didn't know why this bothered me so much. It really wasn't any of my business, but I just kept telling myself that it wasn't fair to the girls, which it wasn't.

His eyes were wickedly amused, "Are you jealous, Bella?"

"No way!" My voice was close to shouting, "I just feel bad for her and and all the other girls like her. Boys like you are the reason I don't buy into the whole love thing!" I started walking again but he kept pace.

"You don't believe in love?" He smiled.

"I believe there's a love out there for everyone. For me it's the friends and family kind. It just isn't out there for me and I'm not looking." It was true. I had always felt this way.

He wasn't smiling anymore. He stopped to look at me with his deep green eyes and the eyebrows above them were furrowed in concentration and curiosity.

"What?" I asked, impatiently, stopping to turn back to look at him.

"I'm just surprised. In all my life I never thought I'd hear a girl say that." He took one look at my bit offended expression and laughed. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant... I never thought I'd find someone who felt the same way."

"Well, you were wrong," it was my turn to smile now, "but if that's how you feel, what's with all the different girls?"

He laughed his musical laugh, "Just because I don't think it'll last doesn't mean it can't be fun while it does."

"So that's all it ever is to you? Fun?" This is why I don't trust boys. I started to walk again but I could still some of my anger. If Edward was smart he wouldn't follow me but he did anyways. "If you feel that way why do you lead them on?"

He chuckled, "I know what you're getting at." He paused to let out a small laugh, "They take as much advantage of me, too, you know." I walked over to the ocean now. It was hot outside for it only being five.

I didn't say anything and neither did he. After a minute of standing with my feet in the water I started walking back the way I came. Edward was still walking beside me and when I didn't notice a rock in the ground I tripped. I was prepared to meet the wet, squishy sand. It felt like I've met every other type of surface so I guess sand was next.

Before my face hit the ground, however, two muscular arms wrapped themselves around my waist holding me about an inch from the ground. The pulled me back to my feet and I turned to Edward, "Thank you." It came over as a mumble.

"You're welcome," He sounded smug. I continued my walk back to the group and within a minute I was back, sitting down on my beach towel next to Alice. Edward had followed me back and when he noticed Emmett and Jasper we playing four on two in their volleyball match, he joined in to help even things out.

I took off my cover ups and laid out in my bikini. I love sitting here soaking up the sun, it's not something you can do in Forks. As the opposing team left for the dorms, I noticed the boy Alice called Mike look at me and wink. I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"How about a game of girls vs boys? First to fifteen wins?" Emmett came up to us bouncing the ball in his hands. "We have enough for even teams. Losers buy dinner?" Alice and Rose were nodding their head and had a mischievous look in their eyes. Dinner would be on the boys tonight.

"Girls get first serve," Rose shouted, moving her hands to gesture for the ball.

Emmett rolled it under the net as the girls formed a very loose line. I was in the middle with Rose to my right and Alice on my left. Rose served first and it went all the way over the net where Jasper bumped it up and Edward spiked it right at me.

He may had thought I was clumsy before but when I play a sport there's nothing in my way. I dropped to my knees to save the ball and it bounced in the air high enough for Alice to set it and Rose to spike. The ball went down to the ground at a sharp angle so Emmett didn't make it in time to save it. Point girls!

The game continued on a rollar coaster. The score kept bouncing back and forth until it was tied at game point. Boys serve. Emmett served the ball over hand and it went a little far into the back court. Rose saved it by bumping it up for Alice to set it. It was my turn to set it.

Edward was right in front of me and when I spiked it down into him arms he thought he had it but it rolled off his arm the wrong way and onto the ground. Girls won!

Alice, Rose and myself were jumping up and down screaming and shouting. I turned to the boys who had sullen looks on their face when my gaze fell on Edward. He looked in shock, "Looks like you'll be paying for my dinner tonight, huh, Edward?" I smiled at him.

* * *

_We'll all be planning out a route  
We're gonna take real soon  
We're waxing down our surfboards  
We can't wait for June  
We'll all be gone for the summer  
We're on safari to stay  
Tell the teacher we're surfin'__  
Surfin' U.S.A.  
**Surfing USA, by The Beach Boys**_

* * *

**Well there you go.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT AND ASK FOR A "SNEAK PEEK" OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories and polls on my profile.**

**Also, I have pictures that go along with this story and updates there. So if I haven't updated in a while go there and find out why.**

**NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE GO AND TAKE IT!**


	4. Pronio's

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Here's their night at the club. Enjoy! And Review please!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

College Life

Pronio's – Chapter 4

Song – Don't Stop the Music, by Rhianna

* * *

**Previously: **_Edward was right in front of me and when I spiked it down into him arms he thought he had it but it rolled off his arm the wrong way and onto the ground. Girls won!_

Alice, Rose and myself were jumping up and down screaming and shouting. I turned to the boys who had sullen looks on their face when my gaze fell on Edward. He looked in shock, "Looks like you'll be paying for my dinner tonight, huh, Edward?" I smiled at him.

* * *

That night the boys took us to a club, Pronio's. It was a big party place on campus, everyone was there, considering it was Saturday night and classes started on Monday. I wasn't one for parties but Alice and Rose forced me into it. Plus, who am I to pass up a free meal. After all, I earned it.

I guess you could say the club was nice. At least they had decent food. All of us sat together, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward was to my right. None of our friends ordered any alcohol but there was a big ruckus for 'more beer' at the bar, or so that chanted.

It was kind of funny to watch actually. As I laughed at them along with my friends, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Rose and Alice, well mostly Alice, forced me into a jean skirt that came halfway down my legs, and a blue thin strapped shirt over a brown one. They, also, did my make-up to match. It took a while and, trust me, I wasn't quiet. But in the end they won, like I figured they always did.

Alice stood up as Don't Stop The Music, by Rhianna, came on, "Come on Bella, Rose. Let's dance." She grabbed my by my wrist before I could protest and dragged me to the dance floor. Rose followed willingly and they dance while I swayed my body, awkwardly and uncomfortable, to the music.

It didn't take the boys long to come and join. Even Edward came, but we didn't dance. He's been perfectly polite to me since I met him, but I didn't want to get tangled in his web. I just wouldn't ever fall for a guy like that.

"Hey, Alice. I think I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick, okay?" I didn't feel comfortable dancing anymore, even though Edward had gone off to dance with yet another different girl. _Boys will never change_.

"Sure. I'm going to come with you. Rose?" Rose nodded her head to show she was, also, tagging along. They gave their boyfriends quick peck on the cheeks before following me to the bathroom. "Not much of a dancer, hmm, Bella?" Alice was smiling as she caught up with me. I shook my head and both Rose and her giggled.

We walked into the bathroom and found they weren't too bad. _I've seen worse_. They walked over and began fixing their make up. I just wanted a breather. "Bella," I turned my attention to Rose, "Find any cute boys?" I rolled my eyes.

To be truthful I wasn't even paying attention to the boys here. I never did. "Nope. I guess California doesn't have good looking guys after all." Alice and Rose both gave me and look, probably thinking about their boyfriends.

"Okay," Alice spoke cheerfully, sticking her make up into her purse, "All done. We can go." I rolled my eyes again.

We walked back out into the club and now they were playing Sexy Can I, by Ray J. I caught a glimpse of the boys back at the table but Edward was missing. I searched the dance floor and sure enough there he was, dancing with another blond. She looked like she just won the lottery.

"Hey boys," I greeted my new friends. They smiled back.

"Hey, Bells. How was the bathroom?" Jasper spoke and Emmett let out a booming laugh causing some people to look at us. We must have missed some joke.

"Perfectly fine." Alice answered for me and Rose gave Emmett a glare.

We sat down in the seats we had before. College parties weren't so bad if you were with the right people but I found myself wishing I was back home reading a book in my new window seat, or with Angela in a quiet coffee house. She was out with Ben again tonight. He wanted her to see a movie with him and she just 'couldn't say no'. I stifled a laugh at the thought.

I decided I was going to go soon. I'd already been here for three hours and stood to go when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around an met with a pair of bright blue eyes. The boy who stood before me could be described as the typical 'popular' high school player. He had medium blond hair that he rain his fingers through and stood about six two. He had on your typical Hollister shirt and jeans and was slightly muscular, but nothing compared to Emmett. He wasn't bad looking but I've seen the look in his eyes before. This wasn't a guy I wanted to be involved with, either.

"Hey there. My name's Mike," He spoke polite but I could smell the beer coming off his breath.

"Hi, Mike. I'm Bella," I turned to my friends real quick, "I going to get going. Thanks for the fun tonight, and the free meal boys," I shot them a cocky smile and they waved there hands for me to leave.

I started to walk away from the table when the boy, Mike, blocked my view. "Would you like to dance?" He held his hand out for me. _No, _I thought but I didn't want to be rude.

"I would love to, but I was just leaving," I kept my voice polite and I made to move around him but he stepped in my way again.

"Just a quick dance, I promise." The guy just didn't take a hint. I wanted to leave but he didn't seem to be giving up anytime soon.

I sighed, "A quick dance."

I let him lead me to the dance floor by my wrist. A slow song, Stickwitu by PCD, came on. The dance was okay at first. I wasn't much for dancing but Mike seemed nice enough, that is, until his hand on my back began to head south. I immediately became uncomfortable and pulled back but he kept me in his grip. "Mike, I really need to go now. I can hear my friends calling for me." It was a lie but I didn't want to be here anymore. I couldn't see Alice or Rose in sight. I started to become panicked.

"Aww, but it was just getting good." Mike had a weird look in his eye and it made me feel worse. I started to freak out. I tried to pull out of his grasp when I hear a musical snarl.

"I think the lady wants to leave," Edward came up to my side, resting his hand on my shoulder. Usually, I would have shaken it off but right now I'd rather have his hand on my shoulder than Mike's anywhere on me.

"Well I don't think she does," Mike pulled me too him hard; I hit his chest.

I turned back to look at Edward and saw his eyes piercing, furious. If I was Mike I would be cowering in a corner. I gave Edward a pleading look and mouthed, "Don't fight. Help me." He let out a forced sigh and turned his gaze away from us when he spoke, "Look, man. I don't want to fight and her friends as looking for her." His voice sounded muted, and you could tell his was doing his best to hold back his anger.

Mike's hold loosened on me and I was eventually able to wiggle my way out of his encasing arms. I back up close to Edward before turning away. Edward followed. I walked out into the parking lot with Edward on my heels.

When I walked over to the SUV's drivers door I turned around while pulling out my keys, "Thanks, Edward. For that there. It didn't seem like he was going to let me go anytime soon." I sighed and then looked into his eyes. They still look disturbed and troubled. I didn't know why. The danger was my problem and it was behind us.

"Anytime, Bella." He paused and when he spoke next it was slow. "Just watch out for guys like _him_." _Like you_, I thought but I didn't voice it. I nodded my head and turned toward the door to open it when I remembered how we got here. I drove Alice and Rose. Emmett drove the boys.

"Do you think the girls will mind getting a ride home with Emmett?" Edward didn't answer right away, he just looked over at Emmett's jeep. As Edward stood there a thought occurred to me, "Would you like a ride home?" Edward's head turned back to me and he gave me a curt nod before he opened my door for me. I was surprised but I got in none the less and watched as he walked over to the passengers seat.

He settled himself in and I started the car in silence. I was already on the road when he laughed at a thought before sharing it, "If you have trouble at a night club who knows what kind of trouble you'll run into on the road." I laughed too.

Edward was exceptionally quiet throughout the ride and I vaguely wondered where all his girls where tonight. I tried to hold back my laugh but it was a doomed effort.

I turned to look at him and he gave me a confused look, "What?" It came out in a sigh. I'm sure he knew why I was laughing.

I turned back to the road, "Where's all your girls tonight? They can't all be too busy for the Edward Cullen?" I laughed again. He said nothing. "What?" He still didn't reply and we were back by now.

He jumped out before I put it in park and while I gathered my things he came to open my door for me, "Thanks." I muttered. I felt kind of ashamed of my prying in the car. It wasn't my job to judge.

I looked into his eyes and they looked pained, but they smoldered. I didn't understand his expression and I didn't even try. He shook his head and his face cleared before he gestured me onward with his hand. I did so and walked into the first floor of Meyer hall and headed to the elevator. I pressed the third floor button and it started to go up as I leaned against the wall. Edward stayed on the opposite side.

He said nothing as the elevator clicked and we stepped out. "What?" I turned to him and I asked. Why was he coming to the third floor.

"I'm walking you to your door." He explained and his eyes were amused, "Who knows what kind if trouble you're going to get yourself into in these halls." He smiled, I sighed.

We walked to my door in silence. I unlocked the door and turn to him. "Thanks Edward, for the save back there. Mike," I shuddered at the mention of his name, "Well, just thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiled at me. "I'm sorry he's not a gentlemen like me."

I laughed, "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella." He made my name sound like music.

* * *

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the music__  
**Don't Stop The Music, by Rhianna**_

* * *

**Review and ask for a "sneak peek" of the next chapter.**

**The more reviews the faster I update! I already have chapter 5 written!**

**Also, new poll on my profile. Please go check it out!**


	5. Friends? I don't think so!

**Thanks for all the hits and reviews on the last chapter. I brought this one out faster!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

College Life

Chapter 5 – Friends? I don't think so!

Song - Before He Cheats, by Carrie Underwood

* * *

**Previously**: _"Okay." I stretched out the word. "Goodbye, kind sir." I mocked him._

_"Sweet dreams, __m'lady." I laughed at his idiocy and so did he. He left for his room with a short bow_

* * *

It was already the end of the school week, and classes were difficult. The gave us a bunch of homework, I guess they never heard of taking it easy. I was back in my dorm with Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmett. I was sitting in the window seat reading The Awakening for my literature class while they watched Dodgeball. They snickered.

Emmett let out a booming laugh, "Bells, get over here! You're missing the best part!" They've been trying to get me to come and join them since the beginning of the movie. Again, I refused, "I can't guys. Sorry, but I have to read this for my class." It was partially true. I wasn't big into watching Dodgeball. I liked reading.

I was a little more than halfway through the book when my friends left for the dinning hall to get dinner. I stayed behind, I wasn't really hungry. I was so into the book I guess I didn't hear the knock on the door, or when it opened. I did feel it when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I hadn't expected someone to just walk in my dorm and it startled me. I fell out of the window seat and prepared myself to meet the ground, when two warm arms stopped me an inch from the ground and set me back in the seat. "Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you." I looked up to see my savior and meet with a pair of smoldering green orbs. _Edward_.

I guess you could say we've become friends in the short time that I've known him. We never did much, hanging out wise, together, but we were friendly to one another. "Hey, Edward." He was rubbing the back of his neck, "Thanks for that. What's up?" I set my book down for the first time since I got home.

He chuckled, "I see you've finally put that book down." I gave him a confused look. How did he know I've been reading all day? "Alice sent me up. She said since it's Friday night she wants to go to the mall," I tilted my head to one side. How did this involve me? "She said you're to come. And if you protest I'm supposed to carry you down." He laughed again.

I found that funny, too. "Yeah, like you can pick me up." I was heavier than your average backpack.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" He didn't give me time to answer. He just scooped me up in his arms and began walking toward the hall, kicking the door shut.

"Edward! Put me down!" I was struggling against his hold but it was useless. When did he get so strong? He just kept walking down the halls. People were watching us. The guys were confused, the girls were something else, either jealous, envious, or furious. I didn't like it.

"Bella, stop struggling. You're just making this more difficult." It didn't seem like I made it more difficult on anyone but me.

"When did you get so _strong_?!" I stopped struggling but he didn't put me down.

"I play basketball. I have to stay in shape." He chuckled like it was obvious.

"You play what?" He plays a sport to? I learned over the week that Edward was really smart. He has really good grades and now he plays a sport on top of all that and his amazing looks?

"Basketball. I'm the team captain," We were in the elevator now but I was still in his arms.

"Team captain? Am I supposed to be impressed?" Finally he set me down outside Meyer hall. We began the walk to the dinning hall.

"Not you," He mumbled it so low I didn't know if I heard him correctly or not. He was silent for a moment before picking back up the conversation, "Will you come watch me play? The season hasn't started yet, but when it does will you be there?" He seemed eager, but it was probably just the show that is Edward Cullen.

"Umm..." When I hesitated his face fell ever so slightly. I don't know why but I didn't want to disappoint him, "Probably. I'm sure Alice and Rose will drag me along." I laughed at the thought. Alice and Rose at a basketball game. Edward joined in, too.

We were at the dinning hall now and began our search for the gang. I spotted them and turned to point them out to Edward when I noticed he was in conversation with a blond girl. The same blond girl I saw him making out with my first day here. _Boy, does that bring back memories_.

I was going to turn away and act like I saw nothing but Edward caught my eye. He looked stuck and uncomfortable while he saved me over. He had a "save me" expression on his face. I held back my laugh as I walked over.

"Hey, Bella." Edward tried to sound casual but failed miserably. The blond didn't seem notice his tone of voice, but she noticed me. The look she gave me reminded me of the saying "if looks could kill". I'd be dead. I become harder to hold back my laugh. "This is Lauren. Lauren this is my... _friend_, Bella." I barely noticed his hesitation for my title. I was using all my control to not laugh.

I held out my hand for her to take. She didn't, "It's, umm... _nice_ to meet you." She didn't stop glaring. I turned to Edward, "I'm going to go sit with Alice. See you." I turned on my heel and walked away. He still had on his pleading face. I was finally able to laugh.

"Hey Bella. Finally done reading?" Emmett spoke when I came in there view. "Edward have anything to do with that?" Jasper snickered. I was missing something, and I didn't think I wanted to know.

Thankfully, Edward came over. He didn't look to happy. "What's wrong bro? Another date with Lauren?" Emmett let out a roar of laughter when Edward gave a disgusted face and nodded. Emmett laughed louder.

"She just wouldn't leave me alone," Edward complained as he took his seat next to me. "I don't know. Maybe I'll have fun," The double meaning in his words upset me. _Player_.

"You hungry, Bella?" Alice saw the look on my face, "Would you like some of mine?" She had a salad in front of her and some chicken.

I had already lost my appetite, "No Thanks." I declined when I a phone rang.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! _

It took Edward a moment to dig through his pocket to get his phone. He looked at the Called ID and smiled, "Hey, Jessica." He paused to listen to her, "Sure, I would love to. Pick you up at 7?" Another pause. "Kay." He didn't even say bye before he hung open. My mouth was hanging wide open.

Edward was smiling when he turn to look at me and my shocked expression. "What?" He asked innocently. Really, this guy had _no_ clue.

"You're going on another date?" He nodded his head. "What about Lauren?" Edward thought about the for a moment and then pulled out his cell phone texting someone. It took him all of a minute before he finished.

"All done," He spoke with finality.

"With what?" I spat.

"Lauren thinks I'm too sick to go out."

"What?!" I shrieked and jumped out of my chair like he was a disease. I didn't really like this Lauren girl, but to do something like that is completely unacceptable. "She just saw you not even twenty minutes ago! She believed _you_?"

"Yeah," He said it cautiously.

I was so mad. You can't just treat people that way. "She's probably getting ready and is so excited for your date and you just bail on her for another girl?"

"It's just a date, Bella." I didn't like how he said that one bit. I turned away sharply and jogged anywhere. From behind me I could hear Alice hissing at Edward and while Emmett, Rose and Jasper clapped for me.

"Finally, someone stands up to him! Go Bella!" Rose shouted at me as I darted from the room.

Normally, I would have laughed but I was fuming. I have no tolerance for jerks. It was a good thing I changed into sweats when I got home. I wanted to just run as fast and as far away as I could.

I ran over to the track, it was always open for college students, and I stopped. No one was there. _Perfect_. I walked to one of the corners of the track and just stared down it. I braced myself for a moment.

And then I just took off. I ran faster than I ever had, trying to blow off my anger. It felt good, I needed a good work out for when soccer season starts. I ran around the track, never once slowing down. It felt incredible to have the wind in my hair, the adrenaline in my veins, the freedom, agility. It was one of my favorite parts of soccer.

I did four laps around the track before stopping. I was out of breath, I hadn't done that in a while and I forgot how much I loved it. When I caught my breath I walked back to the dorms. I needed a shower.

It took me about ten minutes to get back to the room; the track was farther than I anticipated, but I didn't mind it. It was likely Alice would pounce as soon as I walked through the door.

I was right. "Bella!" She ran up to me but thought better than to give me a hug, considering my current sweaty state. "That was amazing! No one's ever stood up to him like that. I wish you saw his face," She laughed.

I walked over to my dresser to grab a change of clothes and noticed the time, eight. "I'm sorry for running out on you like that. I was just so mad!" I really did feel bad. I shouldn't have done that to my friends. After all, Alice and the rest didn't do anything to upset me. Just Edward.

"I'm not complaining. If that's what it takes for Edward to snap back into reality for a while then so be it." She giggled.

"What?"

"Oh, that's right you weren't there," She giggled again. "He called Jessica back and rescheduled. He's going out with Lauren," She giggled again, "tonight." She abruptly became very serious, "He's never done that before. When Rose and I yell at him he just brushes it off, but with you..." She trailed off.

"I'm sure he just didn't expect me to explode like that," I muttered. "I'm going to take a shower, okay?" She nodded as I turned around and walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. It was a nice hot shower and worked my now sore muscles. I planned on going out again early tomorrow morning. I liked having the track to myself.

I got out quickly and put on my new clothes before pulling my hair up. I walked back into the room and noticed Alice was gone with a note on her bed.

_Bella,_

_Sorry I left with much notice but _

_Jasper came by and wanted to go out._

_I figured you wanted to be alone anyways._

_Back later tonight._

_Alice_

She was right. I did want to be alone and collect my thoughts. _Stupid gorgeous school playboy! _Friends? I don't think so.

* * *

_That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,__  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**  
Before He Cheats, by Carrie Underwood**_

* * *

**Please Review! (: And ask for a "sneak peek"!  
**


	6. A Date?

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I'm so happy you seem to enjoy my story so much!**

**Keep them coming!**

_**Anyone else's alerts not working? :**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

College Life

A Date? - Chapter 6

Song – Right Where You Want Me, by Jesse McCartney

* * *

**Previously**: _She was right. I did want to be alone and collect my thoughts. _Stupid gorgeous school playboy!_ Friends? I don't think so._

* * *

I kept going back to the track that week. I would wake up at six, before my classes, and walk there. It was almost always vacant. I would do exactly what I did the first time I came. I would go to a corner of the track and just stare down it, preparing my body for my intense work out. I would run longer each time. I started with four laps and now I go up to sixteen, with a break here and there. I loved the empty track.

I did some of my best thinking here, and every once in a while Edward would cross my mind. Exactly a week today is when I yelled at him. I haven't talked to him since, but I've sure seen him. For some reason, he's been hanging around Lauren more and more. I haven't really seen him with any other girls. And every time I thought about it something inside me flared, I didn't know what it was. I just pushed it back as I continued to push myself on the empty track.

However, when I went on Friday, the track was not empty. I didn't notice at first. The just started my workout, but when I came around from my second lap the last person that I wanted to see was there.

He noticed me and didn't say anything at first, he just started running next to me a few lanes over. I didn't really like having him here while I worked out, but try outs were in a week and a half, and I needed the run. As I ran, I tried my best not to look over at the god running next to me. It wasn't easy and I often felt myself slipping in control. I'd have to mix up my work out and work with the ball, _great_.

I was done with my eighth lap when I couldn't take anymore. _What a work out_. I packed up the bag I brought with me and grabbed my water bottle when I heard footsteps behind me. "Bella," He whispered my name. I froze in my tracks.

He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I'm sorry for how I treated Lauren. It wasn't right." He spoke with real sincerity, which made it hard to not believe him. He didn't say anymore and I just stood there thinking for a moment.

I turned around and he was still there with his hands on his hips. He looked so gorgeously athletic in his red Richmond University shirt and black shorts. I took me a moment to find my voice, "No, it wasn't." He face fell. He wasn't expecting me to say that. Probably expecting something more down the lines of an apology.

He nodded his head, his lips in a tight line, "So, is that how it's going to be? You're not going to talk to me just because I like to have fun?" He voice was flat, unemotional.

I voice mirrored his, "It's not fun."

When he spoke next I could hear the anger rising in him, "Do you even know what fun is? You practically live in a nunnery! You never to anything, but sit and read your books. You don't join the real world. The way you live... It's miserable." He was shaking his head.

I said nothing. Maybe it was miserable, but I didn't use people for my fun and games. I didn't lead on other people because that was my idea of fun. No, that was wrong. If that was the real world, I didn't even want to try and be apart of it. I turned and started walking, "Goodbye, Edward."

I walked back in a huff but I kept walking slower and slower. I didn't have to worry about being late for my class, I had ample time for that from my shortened work out. Those words Edward said kept replaying through my head, _do you even know what fun is? You practically live in a nunnery! You never do anything, but sit and read your books. You don't join the real world.__ The way you live... It's miserable._ It struck a cord.

Maybe I did live a bit conservatively. I didn't date, only a guy or two in high school and they didn't even last long. I was in college, after all. Maybe it was time to do something different.

I was back to the room around six forty five am. I had class at eight and Alice was up and gone. I left my phone in the room and there were two texts on it.

From: Alice

_Went down to the dinning hall._

_Meeting everyone there. Come_

_and join us._

_Alice_

The next was from my new friend Vince. I met him a few days back, he joined Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper at the lunch table. It turned out Vince and Jasper play basketball, too. Emmett was a football player, which, I guess, explained his huge muscles.

From: Vince

_Party at my place tonight._

_Seven to whenever. Invite who_

_ever you want. Doesn't matter._

_Vince_

It looked like a mass text, probably sent to well over a hundred people.

I thought it over, a party. A real college party. Yeah, I went to Pronio's but that was a night club. This was a real college party, and hopefully Mike wouldn't be there. _A chance for fun_.

I thought about it some more and decided to talk to Alice about it. Maybe she'll want to go with me. And Rose too. I doubted Angela wanted to come, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

I jumped into the shower to wash all my sweat off. Edward's words still replayed in my head and it made it difficult to concentrate. I didn't know why his words had such an impact on me, maybe because they were partially true. I couldn't pull any memories from my past where I had fun. I mean, sure, I had fun with Alice, Rose, and Angela, but that was just friends being around fun. I never really had any never-forgetting-this, memory, fun. Never.

I got out of the shower and put on the outfit I brought in with me. I wasn't something I usually wore, tighter jeans with a white tank top with large green flowers over it. I had gotten a little sun lately, enough to see a difference, and I just wanted to feel confident for once.

I pulled my hair up, gathered my school things with my phone, and left the dorm for the dinning hall. I was there pretty quickly, I walked fast because after every tenth step some guy would be eying me, but there wasn't time to turn back now.

I walked into the dining hall and found the guys. "Hey... Bella," Emmett spoke slowly, taking in what I was wearing. I blushed.

"Hey, guys," Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Thankfully, no one said anything about what I was wearing, they were too busy talking about Vince's upcoming party. "...there's supposed to be a DJ. And he has an in-ground pool with a ten-seater hot tub." Alice was always the one full of excitement.

"You going to the party, Bella?" Rose turned to me.

I nodded my head, "I was thinking about it. Who's going to be there?" Emmett and Jasper turned to look at each other and burst out laughing.

Alice was giggling, "Everyone."

So the plans were made. I had class in a few minutes so I excused myself and walked down to the literature room. The room was half full when I got there and I took my regular seat in the back. After a few minutes the teacher, Mr. Medina, walked in and started in on his lecture about Charles Dickens. I didn't pay much attention, like most of the class, my mind was elsewhere. I was thinking about Vince's party.

When I meet him he was very nice and very funny. We became friends pretty fast and would join my friends and myself during our meals. When my friends and myself went out and see him, he'd come over and join in on the fun.

After my last experience at a club I stayed near my friends. I didn't really want to run into Mike, again, so I drove with Alice there. I didn't leave early anymore, but I didn't want to, either. My friends were too much fun, Vince being a big part of that. I'd join in on the dancing but I would never drink. Emmett and Jasper would have the occasional drink, but not much, their sports prevented them and they had the self control to follow.

Eventually, class ended. I only had two classes on Friday, Literature and Math. I walked off to my next class and it seemed to drag on, not like Literature. I didn't really care for Math, but it was a requirement. Too long later, class was over and I was out for the weekend. I had homework but I could put it off until tomorrow. Tonight it was time to party.

As I walked in the halls back to my dorm I saw bronze hair up ahead. _Oh great, Edward_. I kept walking, but at a slower pace hoping to blend in with the crowd, and soon his full figure came into view along with a blonds, Lauren's. She was all over him and he looked a little uncomfortable but didn't push her away, just kept walking. I was mystified.

I was happy he seemed to be staying with one girl for once, and not ten, but Lauren? Maybe she wasn't so bad, just felt threatened by me. _I probably would be, too_.

I continued to walk by them, but looked straight ahead. I refused to look at him and he seemed to be going by the same resolution. Lauren didn't. She gave me the same icy glare she had the very first time she acknowledged me. I saw her evil glare but kept my face expressionless. I didn't really understand why she was mad at me now, I wasn't even looking at Edward, but then I don't know her. Though, I knew I didn't want to know her.

I pulled out my cellphone as I walked by, mainly for something to look at, and the date caught my eye. September seventh. In six days it was my birthday and the only one who knew was Angela. I was never one for a party or anything that acknowledged I was a year older. I didn't really care but I prayed Angela would forget, and, most of all, not tell Alice.

Alice had a tendency to go overboard with things.

Angela had met my new friends; we went to a little quaint coffee house on Sundays after attending Rivercross, our church. It was a cute little cafe and it was a tradition on Angela's and mine, but when Alice and Rose caught wind of it there was no stopping them from coming. It was better with them there, I'll have to admit. They were just too fun.

I was back in my dorm by now. Alice was still in class for the next two hours so I sat my stuff down, grabbed some food out of the mini fridge, and pulled out my latest book, Sense and Sensibility. I read through the first three chapters until I realized the one of the main characters name was Edward. I dropped the book into my backpack and pulled out Mansfield Park. I read through that for a while when I noticed the characters name was Edmund. _Too close_.

Okay, so I was done reading and decided to go for a walk around the campus. I still felt a bit uncomfortable in my outfit but I was slowly getting used to it. I walked over and around the football field back to center campus where I sat down by the water fountain. I sat for a little bit until I notice Vince's black hair heading my way.

He spotted me and jogged over, "Hey Bella." Vince was tall, around six three and was muscular. He was nothing compared to Emmett but you could see the muscles he kept hidden under his shirt. He came over and sat next to me. "Coming to my party?" He smiled.

"You bet," I couldn't disappoint my new friend. He was too nice. "Seven right?"

"Yeah. You're bringing Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett, right? I haven't talked to them today."

"They'll be there. Have you ever been to a party without them?" He chuckled.

"No." He laughed again, "I haven't." He paused for a brief moment, "There's something I wanted to ask you." He spoke slower than normal. I turned and looked into his blue eyes and saw they were lit with excitement but behind that was nervousness.

I gave him all my attention, "Yeah?"

"Would you like to come to my party..." He hesitated, "As my date?"

It took a few moments for me to understand what he was asking and when it finally registered my cheeks stained pink. I looked away from him for a moment. _Did I want to go to his party as his date?_ I did like Vince. He was really nice but did I like him more? I was just a date so it wasn't like I was going to be leading him on like Edward did with other girls. At the thought of Edward that strange feeling inside me flared and before I knew it I turned to Vince and said, "Yes."

He smiled, flashing me all his perfect teeth. "Cool. Okay, well I'll see you there. I've got to go and get set up." He stood up and began walking backwards, "Bye, Bella."

"Bye Vince," I whispered.

I watched him turned and jog off. I had a date tonight, with Vince. I rolled the idea around in my head and I could feel the excitement and nervousness grow inside of me. _I did want to have fun_.

* * *

_Baby, take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy, let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,__  
You got me, right where you want me.  
**Right Where You Want Me, by Jesse McCartney**_

* * *

**Please Review and ask for a "sneak peek"! Don't forget about my other stories **Whatever It Takes, No Air, **and **If You're Not The One. **And my poll on my profile!**


	7. CHiCKEN!

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Hope you enjoy the party! **

**PICTURES ON MY PROFILE! REVIEW!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

College Life

CHiCKEN! – Chapter 7

Song – Give It Up To Me, by Sean Paul

* * *

**Previously**: _"Would you like to come to my party..." He hesitated, "As my date?"_

_It took a few moments for me to understand what he was asking and when it finally registered my cheeks stained pink. I looked away from him for a moment. _Did I want to go to his party as his date? _I did like Vince. He was really nice but did I like him more? I was just a date so it wasn't like I was going to be leading him on like Edward did with other girls. At the thought of Edward that strange feeling inside me flared and before I knew it I turned to Vince and said, "Yes."_

_He smiled, flashing me all his perfect teeth. "Cool. Okay, well I'll see you there. I've got to go and get set up." He stood up and began walking backwards, "Bye, Bella."_

_"Bye Vince," I whispered._

_I watched him turned and jog off. I had a date tonight, with Vince. I rolled the idea around in my head and I could feel the excitement and nervousness grow inside of me._ I did want to have fun.

* * *

Alice pulled up behind another car parked on the street. We all got out of the car, including Angela. I invited her and she seemed just as excited as Alice. Ben was even coming, but he was riding with the guys who were meeting us there.

We parked a few blocks down from Vince's house so the girls started walking. Alice had me wearing a short denim shorts with a green and white stripped blouse that was unbuttoned. I had my bathing suit underneath it and was able to wear flip flops instead of heels after my argument of falling.

When the house came into view my mouth dropped. _He lives here?!_ The house was huge, it would be an insult to call it a mansion. There were lights around the house making it look like it was glowing. The front yard was beautifully landscaped and they even had a pond. The house had pillars from the second floor to the ground and it was painted a creamy white. It was amazing.

"Wow," I breathed. Angela was speechless as Alice and Rose giggled.

"Yeah, that was our first reaction too." Rose spoke but Alice kept giggling at Angela's and my reaction.

"Shall we?" Alice finally was able to control her laughter fits and walked onward, without even waiting for a response.

We walked up to the huge oak doors and rang the bell. We didn't even have to wait for someone open it.

"Hey, girls," James, another kid from the basketball team greeted us. I've met him briefly, but from the looks he always gave the other girls and myself, told me I didn't want to get to know him. He wasn't a player like Edward, he didn't have a chance for that. He was more of a creeper.

"Thanks," I mumbled as we stepped in. He was nice looking but he was a little too creepy. I didn't like the way he kept looking me up and down. We walked past him and out of his view before I got a real chance to look around.

The inside was even more spectacular than the outside. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a grand staircase, and huge lobby area with multiple rooms branching off of it. I kept close to Alice and Rose, they seemed to know where they were going.

The walked through one of the rooms that branched off from the lobby, which was the living room with a million of boys in there watching the LA Lakers and chanting "Kobe!", to another room that led to the pool area. Even the back of the house was amazing.

We walked onto the crowded back patio. The pool was huge and oddly shaped with a fountain in a separate pool on the left side and in to middle right there was another section with three more fountains.

The backyard was lit beautifully and I could hear the music blasting from the DJ from inside the house. Alice and Rose expertly maneuvered themselves through the crowd and found the boys with Vince.

When we walked up they didn't notice us yet, they were arguing with Emmett over which sport was better, four against one, and Emmett wasn't backing down. "Football is so much harder! You need agility, endurance, strength, stamina, and you have to be able to take a hit!" He laughed a booming laugh that made me want to cover my ears, "All you little basketball players have to do is jog up and down the court, playing with an orange ball. Pathetic!"

The basketball players weren't taking any of that, "You're on the line! All you do is hold someone back from the QB! You barely do anything but use brute strength! In basketball it's all about strategy! You actually need a brain," The other boys laughed at Vince's comment. "Can you make a three pointer with three guys guarding you and only have two seconds to do it? I didn't think so..." Vince was leading the basketball argument. It was rather funny.

Emmett was ready to argue back but Rose came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. He was thoroughly distracted causing the basketball players to look rather smug. Alice and Angela walked over to their dates.

I lost track of Vince for the moment, with the crowd moving behind me and the girls moving to their boyfriends side, that it took my by surprise when someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist.

I turned around and met with Vince's bright blue eyes, "Hey Vince." He still didn't let go of my waist but that was okay. I didn't bother me.

"Hey, Bells. Glad you could make it," He flashed me a smile.

"I'm glad you invited me. This house is so huge. It's amazing!" I was still awe-stuck from it's beauty.

"It's nothing compared to you," His sweet comment had me blushing.

Alice came up to us along with Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. "Ready to go swimming?" She was jumping up and down. It was hilarious.

"Sure," Vince agreed for me. I probably wouldn't be doing much swimming, I didn't want to get too wet, not fun.

We walked to the other side of the pool and stripped out of our party clothes to reveal our swim wear. I was wearing a dark blue and white stripped bikini with black hoops on my hips and a matching top. Alice was wearing a solid pink bikini and Rose was wearing a red and white stripped tube top bikini. Angela didn't bring her bathing suit and neither did Ben so they went off somewhere else.

There were whistles and cheers from some of the guys which caused me to blush. Alice and Rose completely ignored them but there guys become protective and tense. The boys were in their trunks, too. Emmett was wearing camouflage trunks that went well with his hair and was shirtless showing off all his many muscles. Jasper was wearing yellow trunks that had Hawaiian designs on it and Vince was wearing Richmond gear, red and white trunks with Richmond written in black down the side, and they, too, were shirtless. Wow.

The girls walked down the steps into the pool but the guys stayed out. I wasn't sure if I liked that idea but I ignored them, or so I tried. "CANNONBALL!" Emmett was on the diving board and midway through the air before I turned. I didn't really see him but I sure saw the water.

I was soaked and I heard Alice and Rose shriek beside me, "EMMETT CULLEN!" I groaned and he just let out another booming laugh until it was silenced from one death look from Rose.

Emmett swam over to us and the other two boys jumped in but didn't splash us. I guess they learned their lesson.

We swam around for a while and since I was already wet I raced a few times with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was so big that it was slowing him down, causing me to win. Jasper, on the other hand, was a different story. I think he may be on the track team, too, because he was almost impossible to beat. _Almost._ After just floating around some other people from the party got into the pool, including Edward and Lauren, and it started to get crowded.

I heard Emmett start up another argument, "...no one can beat me and Rose in chicken! We're undefeated!" That set Jasper and Alice off. Even Edward came over and got into it.

"You didn't beat us! Rose cheated!" Alice shot Rose a dirty look, "Pulling bikini top straps is illegal!" Rose shook her head.

"Tell me that next time!"

"How about this time?" Edward was all in for a chicken fight. Lauren looked happy at the thought of being on Edward's shoulders. I didn't want to get involved so I just ignored them all. However, Vince was all in for a fight. I hope he had a different partner, because it wasn't going to be me.

"All four couples, let's go. Right now!" Vince was excited. All the other couples nodded. When Vince said four couples, I wondered if he had a girlfriend I didn't know about. _Couple?_ "What do you say girls?" He looked around at Alice, Rose, and Lauren first. They all nodded their heads in agreement as well as the boys before his gaze turned to me. "Bella?" I shook my head.

"No way. You wouldn't get me to fight for a million dollars!" No way was I going to become inches away from having my bikini top pulled off.

"You scared, Bella?" Lauren sound smug with her sickly sweet voice. I wanted to gag.

"Not of you." I glared back.

"Prove it," She shot back.

"If you think a few fight words would get me up there you were wrong," I wasn't going to let her have the satisfaction of knowing she was getting to me.

"Aw, come on, Bells. I won't have a partner, and who will I gloat with when I win?" Vince turned his blue eyes on me and fake pouted. I smiled.

It would feel good to win, to beat Lauren and Edward. And if by chance we beat the rest of them... well, "Alright, I'm in." Vince smiled and so did everyone else but Edward. He didn't look to happy about it.

We stood in the shallow end, about four feet deep, and all girls were up on there boys shoulders. The crowd had parted giving us room for this nonsense. "Hey, James! Why don't you come over here and referee?" Emmett called for him over, obvious to the looks he was giving Rose and the rest of us girls. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

James jogged over to the edge of the huge pool, "Alright, Rules?" He paused to think. "No scratching or biting. No kicking or punching. Losers have to flash me." He stopped and looked around at everyone in the pool. We all gave him a mean glare. He put his hands in the air, like a cop had come to arrest him, which one probably should. "Okay. No tops pulling, either." He didn't sound to happy about it.

The pairs formed a loose circle when James started the games, "Okay, Ready? Set? GO!" Vince didn't move he just stayed in place, probably waiting for someone to come get us. Alice and Jasper immediately went after Rose and Emmett, probably for revenge from the last time, which left Edward and Lauren for us.

"Come on, Eddie! Let's get them. I want to teach that Swan girl a lesson!" Edward looked up at Lauren and rolled his eyes, not looking happy with her, but never the less came after us anyways. Lauren came after me with her hand and feet, kicking and punching, despite the rules. Edward kept a fair distance away and tired to reason with Lauren, but she completely ignored him.

I didn't understand her complete hate for me. I didn't do anything to her. I was perfectly nice. She kept trying to knock me down, scratching me with her French manicured nails, and kicking my shins with her feet. I would definitely be bruised. I didn't fight back much, just enough to keep from falling.

I did become panicked when I felt Lauren reach behind me and tug on my bikini string. That angered me to no end. With one rough push I knocked her off the-still-standing Edward's shoulders into the water below. I pulled my arms over my chest and leaned off Vince's shoulders into the pool as well.

"Cheater!" Lauren resurfaced and started shrieking in my face. She had an inch long scratch on her right shoulder, probably from falling into the pool. "Look what she did to me!" She pointed at her "injury". I was still holding my bikini straps causing me to laugh.

Anyone with half a brain could see it was nothing. "Alright, Bella! You took down Lauren and Edward." Vince gave me a high-five with my free hand and so did Jasper and Alice, who apparently won against Emmett and Rose. Edward didn't look too upset that he lost. He actually look happy to have Lauren off his shoulders and disgusted at her attitude.

"Come on, Eddie. Let's go. I don't like it here anymore," She whined while pulling on his wrist. It was so annoying that I almost felt bad for Edward. _Almost_.

"No, Lauren. I'm staying you can leave." His snarl took her back. She was shocked.

"But I want you to come. Let's go have some fun," It was impossible to miss the double meaning in her words. Edward shook his head and yanked his hand from hers, harshly.

"No," He voice was short. I never thought I'd live to see the day where the Edward Cullen would refuse "fun".

"But you're my boyfriend!" Lauren was full blown whining now.

"No, I'm not. I never was!" He was shouting before he composed himself and spoke again, "If you won't leave then I will." And with that he stomped out of the pool leaving Lauren there, humiliated. If it were any other girl I would have felt sorry for her, but then I felt Alice come up behind me and retie my straps that I'd been holding on to, and thought better of it.

She scrambled out of the pool quickly, where she knew she wasn't wanted. She grabbed her things and left, but not without one last evil glance my way. I was trying hard not to laugh along with everyone else.

Eventually, we decided the pool was getting to crowded and we walked over to the hot tub and got in. It was nice and warm but it didn't burn your skin. I sat next to Vince who had his arm around me. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap and so was Rose with Emmett. We just sat there and relaxed the rest of the night.

We joked around and had a good time, especially when Emmett did an impersonation of Lauren, "Oh my gosh! She cheated! Look at this microscopic scratch I got when she kicked my butt at chicken and pushed me into the pool!" We were all laughing so hard when Emmett brought up his finger to examine it, "She even broke my nail!" I thought I was going to die from lack of oxygen flow.

I saw Edward one last time that night. He was in his emerald trunks with a white and emerald shirt on and was looking over my way. We made eye contact for a moment before he looked at Vince's arm around me. He gave me one last fleeting look before leaving the party. I didn't understand his expression when he left. There was some kind of unexplainable emotion dancing across his face. It was unnerving.

As we sat in the hot tub I learned a lot more about my friends. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rose all went to high school together in Chicago. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward picked this school and then a year later Rose and Alice followed.

Vince was a Junior at the school and was the starting shooting guard. Edward just made the team this year and was the captain even though he was only a sophomore. He must be pretty good.

Vince used to live in Seattle which surprised me. Seattle was only a few hours drive from Forks. I went there frequently to check out things there and the scenery was beautiful. Apparently, this was his parents vacation home. His dad did a lot of business work; he was one of the country's best lawyers.

He was an only child and found basketball was his passion at a very young age and hasn't been able to put a ball down since. Needless to say, I was impressed, not by his money, but by his dedication. It was inspiring. He even liked soccer, unlike most boys, _Emmett._

It was around three in the morning when the party died down. We were the last ones there after we found Angela and Ben talking on the front patio. We were all tired and decided to head home.

"Thanks for such a fun time tonight, Vince." He really was a great date.

"You're very welcome," He was standing beside me, holding my hand before turning to the rest of my friends, "You're welcome to come back anytime." Alice took that as an everyday invitation.

"You really shouldn't have said that," I giggled in his ear. He laughed.

Vince walked us to our cars but held me behind and stopped me a hundred feet from the vehicles. "Thank you for coming tonight, Bella. I haven't had that much fun in forever," He spoke softly, sweetly.

"Thank you. Fun doesn't even begin to cover it," Finally I have a memory for to albums.

"Do you think we can do it again sometime?" He seemed shy about asking.

I smiled, "Whenever you want." Vince leaned in placing a hand on the nape of my neck.

"I hope you mean that," And then he kissed me softly. His lips were warm, smooth, moving against mine. I kissed him back with as much enthusiasm as I could. It was a sweet kiss, but I broke it because Alice was calling my name.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I can hear Alice, too," He smiled. "Call you tomorrow?"

I smiled back. "Sure," He gave me one last peck on the lips before I turned and walked off to the car, leaving my amazing night behind.

* * *

_From you looking me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing, you making me want it  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you loving straight like an arrow__  
When you gonna give it up to me  
**Give It Up To Me, by Sean Paul**_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU WANT A SNEAK PEEK YOU HAVE TO **_ASK**!**_  
**PICTURES OF THE BACKYARD AND SWIM WEAR ON MY PROFILE!  
POLLS ARE THERE TOO! DON'T FORGET TO CAST YOUR VOTE!**


	8. We Will Rock You

**Sorry for the short chapter. I do not know if I'll be able to update soon within the next couple of days. I'm still in Florida and I think my mom is finally ready to do something. R&R! Enjoy!**

Also, if you are a Whatever It Takes reader, it recently complete my story. There's a poll on my profile. Vote if you think I should write the sequel or not.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

College Life

We Will Rock You – Chapter 8

Song – We Will Rock You, by Queen

* * *

**Previously**: _"I hope you mean that," And then he kissed me softly. His lips were warm, smooth, moving against mine. I kissed him back with as much enthusiasm as I could. It was a sweet kiss, but I broke it because Alice was calling my name._

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I can hear Alice, too," He smiled. "Call you tomorrow?"

I smiled back. "Sure," He gave me one last peck on the lips before I turned and walked off to the car, leaving my amazing night behind.

* * *

It was about two weeks later and soccer tryouts were coming up in a few days. I'd been working out almost every free moment I had and Vince often tagged along. I guess you could say we were dating now, if that's what you call multiple dates and late night phone calls. I really did like him, he was very sweet.

I would wake up every morning around six, gather my workout bag, fill my water bottle and jog over to the track where Vince normally waited for me. He claimed he was working out for Basketball the first time he met me there, but I knew better.

I brought my soccer ball and we would run drills. I would have to work on my footwork the most, and keeping possession of the ball, those were my weak areas. Vince was extremely helpful, he was an excellent coach.

Today when I went out for my early morning work out I knew Vince wouldn't be there. He told me last night he an early dentist's appointment. He said he'd try and get out of it but I wasn't having it. He's been here everyday for the past two weeks, he needed to go and maybe get some rest. I could work out on my own.

Normally when I went to the track it was fairly empty. It was usually just Vince and myself, but seeing as he was occupied, I expected to be alone. I was wrong. Edward was already there running around finishing a lap when he saw me.

I hadn't seen him in a while. Occasionally, I would pass him in the hall, but I never paid him much notice. I wasn't exactly mad at him anymore – Lauren wasn't exactly my first pick either – but we just never talked because he was never around. When he saw me he sped up, and for some reason I felt a bit hurt, but I guess I was asking for it.

I dropped my things and started chasing after him. I was tired of this nonsense, "Edward! Edward, wait up!" He slowed slightly, enough for me to catch him. I put my hand on his shoulder to make in come to a complete stop. He did so and turned to look at me, "Edward, I'm sorry for everything that happened. I shouldn't be the one to criticize your lifestyle. It's _your_ choice." I looked into his green eyes. I'm sure he could feel the guilt and shame that was radiating from me.

"Why are you apologizing?" His question took me by surprise; his green eyes were confused. "You didn't do anything wrong. You were right. The way I treated girls is wrong," I think I went in shock. He was admitting it. He was admitting he was wrong, that it was wrong. _I must be dreaming._

"You- what?" I didn't make sense. This wasn't the Edward I knew.

"I'm sorry." There was real sincerity in his voice. He wasn't lying.

"You- I... okay," I whispered as I tried to gather my now scattered thoughts.

We stood in silence for a moment before Edward gestured forward, "Shall we?" We began to jog around the track in silence before Edward began to question me. "When is your soccer tryouts?" I looked at him, befuddled. _How did he remember that? I only mentioned it to him once almost a month ago. _He looked at my confused expression and laughed, "I have a good memory."

I laughed with him and picked up my speed. Edward easily kept pace, "Three days." I could feel my nervousness creeping up. I had to make the team. There wasn't any other option.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

We ran a few more laps in silence before I jogged over to my bag and pulled out my soccer ball. Edward stopped with me, "Would you like some help?" I thought it over and figured since Vince wasn't here it wouldn't hurt to have to extra coaching.

"Sure. Thanks," I gave him a warm smile as we walked to the center of the field, passing the ball back and forth. Edward passed it to me, and when I got, he ran at me, stealing it. I chased him down, wanting my ball back, but his skill amazed me. He was really good for being a basketball player.

Eventually, our little game of kept away, turned into a one-on-one match. We didn't score, because we seemed to be too evenly matched. I would get the ball and kick in at the goal, almost getting it in, but somehow he was be there, blocking it. Same thing would happen on the other end. Edward would try to score, but I stole the ball before he got much of a chance to kick it.

It was near the end of the game, because class would be starting soon for Edward. Neither one of us had scored. It was still tied, zero-zero. Edward had the ball at mid field. I wasn't guarding as close as I should have been, and when I ran up to guard him he blew to my left, my weak side, and kicked the ball straight up in the air.

It was in the air for a seemed like forever before Edward did a side kick, flipping his whole to his left side and kick the ball in the goal with his right foot. I was stunned.

Edward got up from the ground and walked over to me, smiling his crooked smile. "How was that?" I was speechless. He laughed.

"How did you-" I was cut off from my name being called.

"Bella! Hey, Bella!" I turned around and saw Vince running my way, in sweats. "Oh," He caught sight of Edward. "Hey, Edward. What's up?" He asked cautiously. He knew me and Edward weren't on friendly terms, until today.

Vince came up and kiss me on my cheek, slipping his hand in mine. I turned my gaze back to Edward and saw his eyes had hardened, he looked tense, jaw clenched. He relaxed slowly, "Just got done working out. Basketball, you know?" He paused and Vince nodded his head, but he didn't look happy either. "But yeah, I got to go. Class soon! See you," He waved goodbye as he left, picking up his things on the way.

I looked back at Vince, "What was that all about?" Vince was still staring off at Edward, and he still didn't look happy.

He sighed, "Nothing." I was going to question further but Vince interrupted me, "How was you work out? Still want help?" I nodded my head and we went along with our routine.

Vince was a great coach, but the way Edward shot that ball wouldn't get out of my head. It was something I've always worked on, but I just couldn't prefect it. I've only ever seen it done once by one of my friends on the soccer team back home.

We finished our work out, but I was unsatisfied. I was craving to learn that move. I gave Vince a quick kiss, and thanked him for his help, before running off to my dorm to get cleaned up. I showered quickly, changed, and grabbed my things to go.

Today was Monday, so I had some down time. I walked around campus, not really hungry. I pulled a book from my backpack, Pride and Prejudice, and began to read by the central campus fountain when I saw a flash of bronze hair that nearly threw me out of my seat.

I hand flew to my throat, "Edward! Whew, you scared me!" I was trying to catch my breath when I looked into his eyes. They were wickedly amused.

"Sorry, Bella." He chuckled, "You're just so easy to scare." I scolded him.

"Why aren't you in class?" I pointed my finger which caused him to laugh harder.

"Okay, _mom._ I don't have class this early." He explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah," We sat in silence for a moment.

My mind kept wandering back to that amazing shot he made today. I could feel my nervousness creep up about tryouts and if I was able to make that shot... well, "Hey, Edward?" I turned my whole body so it was facing him, my legs criss-crossed in front of me.

"Yeah?" He did the same, which made me giggle.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" His eyebrows arched, "Can you teach me that shot you made today?" I spoke slowly.

He laughed, "Impressed, were you?"

I looked down, "A little." It only made him laugh harder.

I looked at him and scolded. He composed himself, but his eyes lit up mischievously. _Oh no_. "What do I get out of it?" He looked curious.

I worded my answer carefully, "What exactly do you want?"

He started laughing, "It's not like that, Bella." He paused for a moment making up his mind. "Well, you know what? I'll teach you for free, since I'm such a nice guy."

I laughed when my phone vibrated, signaling I had a text.

From: Vince

_Hey. Where are you? I'm_

_here with Alice and them_

_waiting for you at the dining_

_hall._

_Vince_

I sighed, "Looks like I have to get going." Edwards face fell slightly at my announcement. "Would you like to join?" He thought about it for a moment.

"No," He declined. "I've got my own work do to." I jumped up and gathered my things. "When do you want to work on the shot?"

I felt the excitement spread over my face, surely he could see it. "Really? You're going to teach me?" He nodded trying to hide his laugh, but it was a failed attempt.

"Of course." He chuckled, "How else are you going to make the team?" I laughed too, a nervous laugh.

"How about tonight? Seven?" I needed to learn as quickly as possible. And this wasn't going to be easy.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Bye, Edward."

I met up with my friends later before heading off to class. I told them about Edward, so they weren't surprised, but Vince didn't seem to happy about the idea.

"I thought you didn't like Edward?" He gave me an analyzing look.

"I didn't like how he treated girls," I corrected. When Edward wasn't trying to get in your pants, he wasn't _so _bad.

Vince didn't say much more on the subject, but I could tell from his body language that he didn't like it. I didn't see why. I wasn't chasing after the playboy, I just wanted help on my soccer. Maybe that's why Vince was upset. Not because I was Edward, but because I went to him for help and not Vince.

I hoped so. I didn't want anymore drama.

* * *

_We will we will rock you__  
We will we will rock you  
**We Will Rock You, by Queen**_

* * *

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. It's kind of a filler, but also, it's important at the same time. Hope you liked it, and don't worry, I can't keep my two favorite character apart for too long (:  
**Hit the little review button below. They make me extremely hyper.  
**If you want to see the kick in action, I pulled it from She's The Man. There's a youtube link on my profile and just watch the part from 1:05mins on. Amanda Bynes performs it and it's a great movie!**


	9. Practice Makes Perfect

**Hello, there. Thanks for all the amazing reviews on the last chapter. I have a new story called Freebird, it's the sequel to Whatever It Takes. Link and summary are on my profile. Also, go check out my new C2 community. Links are there.**

**Happy Fourth Of July!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

College Life

Practice Makes Perfect – Chapter 9

Song – Crazy Train, by Ozzy Osbourne

* * *

**Previously**:_ "I thought you didn't like Edward?" He gave me an analyzing look._

"I didn't like how he treated girls," I corrected. When Edward wasn't trying to get in your pants, he wasn't so bad.

Vince didn't say much more on the subject, but I could tell from his body language that he didn't like it. I didn't see why. I wasn't chasing after the playboy, I just wanted help on my soccer. Maybe that's why Vince was upset. Not because I was Edward, but because I went to him for help and not Vince.

I hoped so. I didn't want anymore drama.

* * *

There were so many great things about Richmond University, that I loved. Things like the campus, the location, the people. The campus had so many things available to students and staff. The location was a half hour from anything worth seeing, and five minutes from the beach. And the people, well _most_ of the people are the nicest people you will ever meet.

But there's two things I absolutely hated about Richmond University. The first was gym. Don't get me wrong, I love to work out, but gym isn't a work out. It's a chance for guys to fool around, and an excuse for girls to wear really short shorts. In this gym class the teacher didn't care what we did. All he did was sit on the side, talking with the Russians.

And the second, well the second just called my name, "Hey, Swan!" And she didn't sound to happy.

I turned slowly. I didn't want to talk to her, I had no reason to talk to her. But she felt every need to harass me. "Yes, Lauren?" I intimidated her voice.

She walked over and stood right in front of me. Originally, I was working of my footwork for soccer, but now I was just goofing off. Lauren was standing with her hands on her hips, showing off her perfectly manicured nail, daisy duke shorts, and skin tight Richmond shirt. In pink, of course. Her other friends, Jessica and Victoria flanked her on either side. "I would just like to say, stay away from Edward," Her tone was icy. _Can you say blunt_? I guess there's no beating around the bush with Lauren.

"Excuse me?" I gave her attitude, which seem to take her back.

She snapped back fast, though, "You heard me. Stay away from him. He's mine." She spoke slow, "Understand?"

What the?! I haven't been anywhere near Edward for almost a month, unless you count this morning. How would she know... unless she was... stalking him? "Oh, I get it," Time to put my theory to the test, "I just don't get why your following him." I crossed my arms and watched her temper soar.

"I am not-"

I cut her off, "Oh yeah? I haven't talked to Edward for almost a month. That is until this morning. How do you know about that Lauren? Hmm?" I was getting sassy.

It was funny to watch Lauren struggle for words. Her face turned so many colors in the two minutes she was standing, it was hard to keep from laughing. Not that I tried. "Just stay away from him," She said turning away. "Or watch your back." The two other "plastics" followed her. I stood there laughing.

The teacher, Coach Clapp, dismissed us a few minutes later, announcing it was three. I had four hours until my "appointment" with Edward so I walked back to my dorm to try and sleep. What with all the early morning work out sessions, loads of homework, and then Alice and Vince dragging me to night club and parties meant I didn't get much sleep. But it was worth it.

I fell asleep fast, but had the weirdest dream. I was walking though a forest, thick with trees. There were tree branches going out in every possible direction letting no sun rays through. At first I started out in a walk, but gradually became a jog. Then, before long, I was sprinting for the end. It seemed endless, until up above the trees starting parting and I could see a light coming from it. I looked down at my body, and the closer I got, the more my skin sparkled like a thousand tiny diamonds were embedded in my skin. And then, I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella," It was a velvet voice whispering to me. I kept walking closer to the light and almost reached it when the voice called again, only it was someone else, no longer velvet, "Bella."

My eyes snapped open, and I rubbed them. I was still tired and when my eyes adjusted, they fell on Vince. "What time is it?"

"Hey, babe. It's five thirty." I got up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Vince was sitting next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "I just thought maybe you'd like some dinner. I didn't know you were sleeping when I came up here."

"Hmm," I was still tired but it was best time to get up. I was hungry, because I hadn't eaten since breakfast, and I still had my training session with Edward soon, so I hot up, "Hold on a second?" I turned to Vince rubbing my head, and yawning. "I want to change and grab my things." He nodded his head.

I grabbed my soccer gear and walked into the bathroom to change. I left my shin guards and cleats off, I would take them in my bag if I needed them, and just put on my blue Aéropostale sweat pants with a matching shirt before I stumbled out of the bathroom. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Let's go, I'm starving," He rubbed his belly with one hand, and held the other out for me. I took it and walked out the door, picking up my bag on the way out.

We didn't talk until we were out of the building, with the dinning hall in sight, "Bella. I was just wondering... You know, about this training session..."

I had a feeling this was going to come up, "Vince we're barely friends. There's nothing to worry about." My words didn't seem to calm him much.

"Well, I was just wondering... If... You would like me to come?" He spoke slowly, not meeting my eyes.

I sighed, "Vince I saw you two earlier today. I just don't think it would be as effective, unless it's just us." I had no ulterior motive. I wasn't trying to get Edward alone for any other purpose. Vince wasn't Lauren. It was me, Bella. Vince had to see that.

He let out a long frustrated sigh, "Yeah, you're probably right." We reached the dinning hall, but he didn't have a chance to say anymore because Alice called us over.

"Bella! Vince." Ever since the party Alice hasn't been the most _supportive_ of friends. I mean she's always been nice and curious to Vince and I don't think he notices her change in behavior towards him, but I certainly did. When I would ask her about it, she would say she was just getting used to it. She'd say "change wasn't something that came naturally to her", but that didn't make sense to me. She accepted Angela and myself perfectly fine. Even Ben. Why it as such a big deal with Vince I will never know.

We walked over to her and took seats, side by side. "Hey, Alice." She pushed the remains of her salad at me.

"I'm not hungry. You can have it," I knew why she wasn't hungry. When we sat down Vince put his arm around my shoulders. Apparently, Alice didn't like public display of affection, at least, not with us.

"No thanks," I got up pulling out my money. It wasn't much, my parents sent me some money here and there, helping me out, but I would need a job soon. "I'm going to Romano's." Vince followed me and I ordered quickly, Waldorf Salad and a water. Vince got Buffalo Wings with a coke.

We came back and sat in our original seats when Emmett spoke, "So Bella's got a date with Edward tonight?" Jasper began laughing. I scolded them both as I felt Vince tense beside me.

"It's a training session, Emmett," I corrected. I took another bite of my salad.

This made them to laugh harder. "Ha! You... Edward... Training session!" Emmett could speak he was laughing so hard.

Jasper was a bit more composed, "Ha... What are you... ha ha... training... ha ha... for?"

I knew what they were getting at. "Soccer!" I hissed. "He's teaching me a kick."

Alice was laughing too, "You two are kicking a balls around?" Even Rose was laughing now.

I had enough. _At least I was able to eat _something _before training._ I got up, grabbed my bag and my tray, threw it away, and walked out of the dinning hall. Vince was jogging out after me a minute later. I was on my way to the field, not caring if I was ten minutes early, or ten days. Vince took my hand in his. It calmed me down, slightly, but not noticeably. _This was going to be one intense session! _AH! Emmett! Get out of my head!

I walked into the stadium, hand in hand with Vince, but someone was already there. Adonis. We walked over to the bleachers and set my stuff down, Edward was walking our way. "You sure you don't want me to stay?" Vince's face was pained, and though I knew it would make him feel better, he couldn't stay.

"I won't get anything done if you do."

He nodded in understanding, but obviously disagreed. "Call me if you need anything."

"Okay. I will." Edward was ten feet in front of us, well within earshot distance, as Vince pulled me up for a kiss. I thought it was going to be a soft peck. What I didn't expect was what I got. His lips were fierce against mine, not the soft gentleness I was used to. He was marking me as his for Edward to see, and I wasn't having it. I pushed him away. Now was neither the time nor the place to discuss this, "I'll see you later."

Vince got the message and, reluctantly, left. I took my ball from my bag that was sitting on the bench, as Edward came to sit next to me. "Hey," His velvet voice was a bit strained.

"Hey." I spoke as cheerfully as I could. I pulled my ball out and placed my hand on my hips, with my foot on my ball. "So... Where do we start?"

He chuckled, "Twenty laps first."

"What?" I did my running this morning. I had no intention of running now. It was footwork time.

"Just kidding, Bella." He was amused, "Just a lap or two for a warm up."

That wasn't bad. We began the jog-run, not speaking much. After we were all warmed up Edward started dribbling my ball to the center of the field. "Okay," He began. I could feel the excitement pulsing through me. _Finally!_ "This shot is all about air. You have to get yourself in the air. That and you have to make contact with the ball." _Obviously_.

So it was all about timing and air. Hmm. Edward turned so, instead of facing me, he was turned sideways. "You have to turn your body. It takes a lot of upper body motion to do it." He held his arms out it front of him, so his hands were close together but it elbows were pointing outward, and began twisting his upper body to the left. "This is the motion you'll be doing once you're in the air." He gestured again, but this time for me to try.

I tried, but I guess it wasn't good enough. "No. You have to make it more of a jerk. It can't be soft. You need power." He showed me again, but this time he demonstrated the power he wanted me to see. I tried again and again, each time getting better, according to Edward, "Good, good. Better." He would comment on each motion until he was satisfied.

"Now, the harder part. Jumping." He took the ball from near our feet. "Watch carefully," I nodded as he tossed the ball in the air, like he'd done this morning. Then he jumped, and at the same time, doing the upper body movement he'd just taught me. I understood now why it was so important to perfect just that simple move. It had to be enough force to get you on your side, but if it was too much, if it went overboard, well the move was for nothing.

Edward hit the ball with his right foot, again, but since we were in the middle of the field, the ball hit the ground a few times after staying airborne before rolling into the goal. "Nice," I commented.

He picked himself off the ground, "Do you see what I mean?"

"Yeah I do." But it wasn't going to be easy. I wasn't one for pain, and there was going to be a lot of it. I knew it. I was going to land on my back, causing bruises, but if I could do the move in time for tryouts, it would be worth it. Even if I didn't make it.

"Alright, now you have to get a good deal of air. Jump really high, and kick your legs to the side."_ Uh, okay. Here's goes nothing. _I did as he told me to, or at least I tired. I failed miserably. I didn't kick my legs out right, or do the motion forcefully enough. I ended up on my back with my head against the ground. Edward helped me up and when our hands touched I felt a sort of electric sensation flow from somewhere in him, to his finger tip, to me. It was indescribable. I was on my feet, brushing off the dirt, and I tried again, with the same outcome.

I did that move over and over, with only minimal improvement. We kept it up until the sun set over the horizon signaling the end of our session. _At least I got the basics. _"Alright, enough for today," Edward was kind enough, not wanting to work me too hard.

We walked over to the bleachers, and grabbed our waters. I drank mine quickly. Edward chuckled. "Thirsty, Bella?"

I wasn't finished yet, "You have no idea." And I finished it off. I pick up my cellphone from my bag and noticed I had a text from Vince.

From: Vince

_Hey babe. Let me know when_

_you're done. I'll walk you back_

_to your dorm. See you later._

Vince was sweet and all, but I hated it when he called me babe. I guess it wasn't his fault, I hadn't told him. I texted him back to let him know I was done and then I clicked out of the text and noticed the time, 9:34 pm. It was late on a Monday night. Where was Edward's date? I turned to him, and found he was staring at me. "Hey Edward," He looked at me with his smoldering green eyes. "If you don't mind me asking..." I trailed off and waited for his nodded of approval. When I received it I continued, "How come you aren't out tonight? Where's Lauren?"

His eyes grew guarded, "I'm not out tonight because I'm helping a friend. That and, well I don't really like Lauren." I had to laugh at that. I couldn't see anyone who would like Lauren.

"You know she threatened me today?" I laughed at the memory. She was so fake, so _plastic_.

Edward didn't find this funny like I did, "She what?!" He was mad.

I didn't want him angry so I quickly explained what happened, "Well I was kicking a soccer ball around in gym – why they even require gym is beyond me – but anyways, she came up to me and told me to stay away from you. That your hers." I laughed at his shocked and appalled expression.

"I am not hers," he spoke gruffly.

"And then something clicked. We hadn't even talked until this morning, so how would she know...?" I trailed off waiting for realization to become evident on his face.

It didn't take long, "She's following me. Yeah, I know." He sighed, "I never should have gone out with her or taken her to Vince's. Ugh," He was disgusted. It was amusing to watch his reaction to the outcome to his type of "fun" but at the same time I felt kind of bad for him. I mean with Lauren following him, who wouldn't? "You know it's all your fault why I went out with her in the first place."

I was shocked, "What did I do?"

He chuckled, "When we were at the track, almost a month ago, remember? You told me "it wasn't fun" but I wouldn't listen. Well those words kept running through my head. I felt bad for how I treated her so I tried to stay with here." He laughed, "I guess it backfired." I giggled.

"Well it's nice to know I have such a big effect on you-" I was cut off by Vince calling my name.

He was standing by the entrance waiting for me. I stood up and gathered my things, Edward stood too. "Well thanks for the help. I'll keep working on it." I smiled at him.

He shook his head, "Bella, you need more work than that. And I'm not letting a pupil of mine go to tryouts and make a fool of herself," He joked. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning and again at seven."

I smiled. "Really?" He gave me a warm, genuine smile in return.

"Really."

* * *

_  
Mental wounds still screaming  
Driving me insane  
__I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
**Crazy Train, by Ozzy Osbourne**_

* * *

**Review, and ask for a "sneak peek"! Don't forget to check out my sequel to Whatever It Takes. It's called, Freebird. Also, I have a new C2 so go check it out. Link to the community is on my profile!**


	10. All I Need

**Thank you all for the many, many reviews for the last chapter. It means so much to me. Please keep it up. I hope you like this oncoming chapter!**

Announcement: A lot of you have been asking for me to do an EPOV for this story. There's a poll up on my profile now. If I get over fifty votes total, and more than half asking for it, then I will. So, GO VOTE!!

Attention: I made a myspace page for my stories and you. You can message me there, and check out the pictures of this story and others there. It's my "homepage" and the link is under updates on my profile! thanks.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

College Life

All I Need – Chapter 10

Song – Everything, by Lifehouse

* * *

**Previously**: _He was standing by the entrance waiting for me. I stood up and gathered my things, Edward stood too. "Well thanks for the help. I'll keep working on it." I smiled at him._

He shook his head, "Bella, you need more work than that. And I'm not letting a pupil of mine go to tryouts and make a fool of herself," He joked. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning and again at seven."

I smiled. "Really?" He gave me a warm, genuine smile in return.

"Really."

* * *

The next three days went by in the same routine. I would wake up at my normal time, grab my things, go down to the track and meet Vince there. We would run eight laps, and then Edward would come and Vince would leave. It was demented but it worked. I would gradually get better, but my fear of pain kept me from doing it right.

Edward was the picture of patience, which helped completely. It was nice to have a levelheaded coach, and not one who thought screaming and yelling would fix the problem, or teach you right. I really hoped this years coach wasn't like that.

"Okay, enough for now." We just got done playing a one-on-one game. It was early Wednesday morning, and I had one training session left until tryouts. Tryouts would last three days. Two hours tomorrow and Friday, and three on Saturday when the results would be posted.

Edward and myself were trying to play each other, and see if I could find an opening to perform the move. So far, we hadn't had much luck; I was able to get off the ground but not high enough, and not at the right time. I just landed on the ground from my attempt at the move and it failed. I was frustrated and just laid on the ground, "This sucks! What's is going to take to do this right?"

Edward laughed at my outburst, "Probably an adrenaline rush. It's very common, you can Google it." He stretch his arm out to help me up, which I took. "Come on, let's get some water." I followed him off the field, picking up my ball in the process.

I sat down on the cold bleachers, relishing in the feeling on my skin. I was beyond tired because I hadn't been sleeping well. I keep having the reoccurring dream were I'm walking through a grove of trees towards the end. With each step that leads me closer to the ending, the more my skin starts to sparkle. And right as I reach the end and hear the musical voice call my name, I am woken up some way or another. Today it was by Vince shaking me awake. He wanted to surprise me with coffee before our run. He still wasn't happy about the arrangement and keeps offering to teach me the move, but once you've seen it in action by someone who can perform it so easily and are willing to teach you... well it's not something I was willing to give up.

I checked my watch. It was seven thirty, just enough time to shower and eat before class. I started to gather my things, while drinking my water. "Thanks for the help Edward, seriously." We'd had this talk before but it didn't change the fact that he needed to know I was grateful. "I mean really-"

He cut me off, raising his hand. Chuckling he said, "If you really want to repay me," My ears perked up. Of course I wanted to repay him. He laughed at my expression, "You can show me where Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett eat in the mornings." He rubbed his belly, "I'm starving!"

I giggled, "Sure. How about we meet in my room in twenty? I need a shower."

He nodded his head, "Yeah, sounds good. I need a shower, too." He gathered his things and we walked back to the dorms talking about our schedules.

"What classes do you have today?" Edward was always curious.

I thought for a moment, "Cooperative Literature, English, then I have a break at noon. After that I have Mathematical Sciences. Then I'm done." I smiled. In my mind my day went by so quickly. "What about you?"

He hesitated for a moment, "Well at the moment I'm majoring in Business Administration so all the courses that come along with that. But I might be transferring soon."

We were outside the dorms now and I froze, "Bella?" Edward peered upon me with his green eyes, full of concern.

"What? Why?" I croaked. I don't know why thing knowledge affected me so. Maybe it's because over the past couple of days I've come to rely on Edward. I even found myself looking forward to the time we spent together. At first, I thought I was looking forward to finally learning the move, but now I was starting to think otherwise.

He smiled a half smile, "I want to start over. Plus I'm thinking about going into the medical field."

That shocked me, "The medical field?"

He looked at me, completely serious, "Yeah, my dad's a doctor and it always intrigued me, but I never really considered doing it. But now it sounds like something I really want to do." You could hear the passion in his voice. He really did want to become a doctor. "They don't offer medical training here," He explained.

It was silent for a moment while I thought this over, but I made no move to go. "Why do you want to start over?" What's there to start over for?

He didn't answer for a while. Instead he tugged me forward by my wrist, and we began walking up to the dorms. Finally he spoke, "I don't like being the player. I don't like what it brings, and I don't like who I am because of it. I want to start over so I'm not that person anymore." I was shocked.

It took me a minute realize what he was saying and I felt guilty. It was wrong the way he treated girls, but I was pushing him away from his family, his friends, he school because of my big mouth. That wasn't right.

"I'm sorry." I spoke softly, feeling the tears building up behind my eyes. We were outside my dorm now, my keys in hand. I wasn't looking at Edward, I was looking at the door knob, but I could feel his gaze on me.

He lifted my chin with his finger and looked directly into my eyes. His eyes showed many emotions, concern, happiness, confusion, pain. "Sorry? For what?"

I gulped, "I didn't mean to push you away. I-" I hesitated.

Edward pressed for more, "You what?"

I looked into his eyes one last time before tearing my gaze back to the door knob. "I don't want you to go," It was incoherent, even to my ears.

But somehow he heard me, "I won't be far. Don't be sorry. You were right about my behavior. I don't like what I'm always doing. I _want_ to change," He stressed the word "want".

I nodded my head, "Okay." But I still felt endlessly guilty. "Does Alice know?" I looked at his face again, wanting to see if he was being truthful or not.

I shook his head, "No, I haven't told anyone yet." He paused before smiling at me, "Feel special. You're the only one I've told." I didn't feel special. I felt dreadful. "So... I'm going to go back to my dorm to shower. Meet you here at eight?"

I nodded my head and watched him take off for his dorm. Then I walked into mine, sat my things down, grabbed my clothes, and got into the shower. As I got into the shower I replayed Edward's and my conversation. He said he wouldn't be far, but how close is that? Living ten miles from here is far enough, let alone states. If he wasn't here, it just wouldn't be the same.

I got out of the shower and dressed in a daze. I didn't lock the door, so after I brushed my hair and stepped out of the shower I wasn't surprised to see Edward sitting on Alice's bed, ready for class. "You ready?" I nodded my head, taking my bag in my hand and walking out of the room, with Edward at tow.

We walked to the dining hall in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, more like a painful one, on my part. I didn't even know how much time we had left until he was gone. We walked into the eating area and found Alice waving at us. Vince was there and we walked over taking out seats, Vince on my left, Edward to my right.

Alice started the conversation, looking at me, "How was training?" She asked casually.

When I didn't answer, Edward did for me, "It went well. She keeps improving everyday."

Alice nodded her head, but I kept mine vision downwards, at my hands. "Are you hungry?"

Still I said nothing. Edward stood up, "I'll get her something." And left, going off for food. I really wasn't hungry. Not anymore.

Vince whispered in my ear, "Bella, What's wrong?" I said nothing, just shook my head. I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over, but I lost the battle. One small traitor tear fell down my cheek. Vince's voice was suddenly angry as I wiped away the tear, "Did _he _do something to you? Did he?!" Vince stood up, pushing his chair back so it fell to the ground. His hand were in fists. I shook my head furiously.

"Vince sit down!" Alice hissed, "Edward didn't _do_ anything. If he did something, they wouldn't have come to that table together."

Vince was having none of it but picked his chair up and sat down anyways, fuming. Edward came back at the worst time. He said nothing, just sat food in front of me, taking his place, completely ignoring Vince. "Edward," Both Edward's and my head shot up to look at Vince, "I would like to have a word with you."

Vince looked back and forth between Edward and me and I felt it time to step in, "Vince, nothing happened. I'm just not... feeling well. I think I'm going back to lay down." I stood up gathering my things. Hopefully, I would have time to compose myself for my next class.

Edward was immediately standing, "I'll walk you back, if you like."

I shook my head, one hand holding my stomach, the other holding my things. "It's fine, _Edward_," Vince sneered his name. "I'll take her back."

Edward reluctantly sat back down, staring at me but I didn't dare meet his gaze. Vince took my things from me and put his hand under my elbow, in case I fell or needed help. We walked back to Meyer Hall with little trouble.

Eventually we made it back to my dorm and I laid on my bed, pulling the covers over me. Vince tucked me in, setting my bags down at my feet. He gave me a peck on the cheek and asked if I wanted him to stay. I shook my head and he left, giving me one last kiss.

I laid in the silence of my room, thinking to myself. Why was this so big? Why did it matter? Why did I care? Edward was just a friend. He can go wherever he wants. When I left from high school, knowing all my friends but one was going to be coming with me, I didn't spaz out. What made Edward Cullen so different? What made him so special?

I heard the door creak open, but I didn't see because I was facing the other way. Whoever it was shut the door and I thought they left, until I felt the weight shift on my bed. I still didn't look, hoping whoever it was would just leave. They didn't.

"Bella," A soft musical voice whispered. I knew immediately who it was. "I know you're not sick. What's really wrong?" Edward placed a hand on my arm.

"You're leaving," I whispered back. "You're leaving your friends... and- and your family. You're leaving..." I was becoming increasingly quiet as I spoke, "leaving me."

I felt his quiet laughter shake the bed, "That's what this is about? That's what got you look as white as a ghost?" I felt the bed shake again from his laughter. "Bella, I don't even know if I'm accepted yet. And if I am it's to East Bay Pulmonary Medical Group, about five miles from here."

Relief spread through me. Five miles was not ten. I felt a smile reaching my lips. "Really?" I whispered sitting up, looking into his eyes.

He nodded his head, "Really."

That one simple word was all it took for me to spaz out, again. Before I knew what I was doing, my arms flew around Edward's shoulders pulling him into an embrace. I hugged him tight, feeling my happiness spread through me. Sure he wasn't going to be living upstairs, but five miles I could handle. He couldn't leave me. I needed him. I needed Edward, my... friend.

Edward chuckled and hugged me back. I clung on tight, as I whispered in his ear, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

* * *

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
__You're everything.__  
Everything.  
**Everything, by Lifehouse**_

* * *

**You know the routine. Review and ask for a "sneak peek"! **


	11. What Do YOU Want?

**Thanks for all the many reviews on the last chapter. I am sorry this one is short but this is my last week in Florida and I don't know when I'll be able to update. I'll be flying home, alone (frightened by thought) a thousand miles away from here. Wish me luck and please review!**

Also, I made a myspace for all my stories. Link is on my profile. Please visit it. I have a picture of Vince on there if you want to take a look!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

College Life

What Do You Want? - Chapter 11

Song - Feels Like Tonight, by DAUGHTRY

* * *

**Previously**: _"Bella," A soft musical voice whispered. I knew immediately who it was. "I know you're not sick. What's really wrong?" Edward placed a hand on my arm._

_"You're leaving," I whispered back. "You're leaving your friends... and- and your family. You're leaving..." I was becoming increasingly quiet as I spoke, "leaving me."_

_I felt his quiet laughter shake the bed, "That's what this is about? That's what got you look as white as a ghost?" I felt the bed shake again from his laughter. "Bella, I don't even know if I'm accepted yet. And if I am it's to East Bay Pulmonary Medical Group, about five miles from here."_

_Relief spread through me. Five miles was not ten. I felt a smile reaching my lips. "Really?" I whispered sitting up, looking into his eyes._

_He nodded his head, "Really."_

_That one simple word was all it took for me to spaz out, again. Before I knew what I was doing, my arms flew around Edward's shoulders pulling him into an embrace. I hugged him tight, feeling my happiness spread through me. Sure he wasn't going to be living upstairs, but five miles I could handle. He couldn't leave me. I needed him. I needed Edward, my... friend._

_Edward chuckled and hugged me back. I clung on tight, as I whispered in his ear, "Don't ever scare me like that again."_

* * *

"You have to kick your body to the side harder!"

I was on the ground again, for like the millionth time that night. This move just wasn't working right. We did, however, make progress today. I was finally able to get my body high enough and my foot would meet the ball, but when I would kick it wasn't powerful enough.

I got up from the ground in a huff, ignoring Vince's hand for help. Yes, Vince is here today. I couldn't make him stay away from it, not anymore. After my little spaz out, Vince was convinced it had something to do with Edward. I'll give him this, he's pretty smart. Anyways, he wouldn't take "no" for an answer and insisted on coming. I only went along with it, because if he saw what a nice guy and great _friend_ Edward has been to me, well then maybe he would back off. So far it wasn't working.

"She's doing fine," Vince spoke through gritted teeth at Edward. It was kind of ironic. Vince considered Edward the bad guy, and yet Vince was the one blowing things out of proportion.

Edward nodded his head in agreement, "She's doing amazing. Just not right. She has to kick her body to the side harder. It's the only way this move will work properly." Edward was always polite, even when Vince didn't deserve it. It's not like Vince has been really mean to Edward, no, it's just he's been misjudging him, and it wasn't right. He was only looking out for me, but I can do that myself.

I've been thinking about Vince and myself, recently. And anytime I thought of us as a couple, Edward flashed before my eyes. His angelic face, gorgeous smile, odd hair. His gentlemanly attitude, his athletic ability, his friendliness. It made me wonder more and more about Vince and myself, and were we were going but I hadn't decided on what to do.

"Vince, I'm alright, just frustrated."

Edward came up to me, with a analyzing look. "I've got an idea," He turned to Vince, "I think you should go in the goal and let Bella shot at you."

Vince laughed, "What goods that going to do? She can't even kick to the goal." He looked over to me with an apologetic smile. I shrugged, he was right, I couldn't.

"Just trust me." Vince looked from Edward to me. I was willing to do anything that might help, so I nodded.

"Alright," Vince sighed, jogging down the field to the goal.

Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arm around my body presenting me the ball. "Look, see Vince there? Well, that's not really Vince," He whispered in my ear. I gave him a confused look. He smiled, "It's the person you hate the most. The person who drives you insane to no end. The person you want this ball to meet, hard." I smiled.

He's right. It wasn't Vince, it was Lauren. Lauren the evil girl. The girl who insisted on bumping into me today, causing me to drop my books, and then spilled her coffee on in "accidentally". Now my notes are ruined as well as my books and I don't have to money to replace them. The girl who insists on torturing me because she thinks there's something between Edward and myself. The devil who wear prada.

Vince moved around in the goal, trying to act as a goalie. My eyes narrowed. "Ready?" Edward whispered. I nodded my head and he let the ball drop. I kicked it forward almost immediately, setting it three paces in front of me. I ran up to it, kicking straight up, and jump high and to the side.

I used all the muscles I had and then some, moving my body on it's left, timing just right when the ball came down, and kicked hard. I felt every single muscle in my body working to achieve my goal, hitting "Lauren". I fell to the ground, but I never took my eyes of the ball.

It flew through the air, almost in slow motion, at it's target "Lauren's" chest. It took forever, but it worked, knocking "Lauren" backwards on the ground with a loud thud. I was standing now, looking upon "Lauren". But "Lauren" wasn't "Lauren" anymore. It was Vince.

I shot off at full sprint toward him, skidding on my knees to a halt to him. He was looking at me, peircing me with his amazing blue eyes. "Vince! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to... I shouldn't have- I," He cut me off, putting his hand over my mouth.

He looked at me for a moment before his mouth split out into a wide grin. He sat up pulling me into a hug, a tight hug, "You did wonderful, Bella. You did it! Finally!"

It wasn't an Emmett hug but it still took whatever wind I had out of me. I was grinning wildly. Finally. Finally, I pulled it off. It's done. I did it.

Vince set me down and kissed me hard. It wasn't a rough kiss but it was one signaling victory. I was happy that Vince was happy for me, but a part of me wondered if he was happy for himself, too. I wouldn't be around Edward everyday, in all my spare time. No, Vince had me back. Unless, I wanted to hang around Edward...

Vince released me, smiling huge, as I turned to look at Edward. He had a fake smile plastered on his face, his eyes hard. It made me feel "sick" all over again and I knew I needed to talk with him again. I looked back at Vince, "Thanks. Um, I left my water back at my dorm. Can you go get me one?" He looked hesitant. "Please? I'm just going to gather my things."

He reluctantly nodded his head and kissed me one last time before leaving for my water. I stared at him for a moment before turning to look at Edward. He was still wearing the same expression. "Hey. Thanks so much for all your help," My voice sound sincere and shaky. Edward looked down. "Lord knows it would have been impossible without you." Edward turned his gaze back to me and I noticed his expression changed. His eyes were no longer hard, but pained. He, however, wore that dazzling crooked smile. It took my breath away.

"Congratulations, Bella. You were _really _spectacular. No one could have pulled it off better," Even with his expression on his face, it was impossible to doubt the voice of an angel.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist quickly, pulling him into a hug. He was surprised at first but returned the embrace. For some reason, in the brief second, when we were holding on one another I felt odd, different... complete. It wasn't like when Vince hugged me, friendly, happy. No, it was warm, safe, more. It was amazing.

I made my way over to the bleachers grabbing my things, trying to hide my blush. I shouldn't be thinking these things about Edward. He was my friend, and the school player. Even if he said he wanted to change, it didn't change much. He was just a friend.

I gathered my things, and Edward did with his. Once I was done I realized I left my ball in the goal. I turned to Edward and smiled at him as I went back to get my ball, "Is there anything I can do to repay you? _Anything_?" Normally, I would have worded that better, especially to Edward, but I trusted him. His request wouldn't be anything inappropriate.

His answer froze me in my tracks. "Dinner," He half-shouted. I turned back to look at him and saw he was smiling, but his eyes were serious.

I turned my back to him and ran to fetch my ball. I returned with it, cradling it in my arms before putting in back in my bag. After I had nothing else to busy my hands with I turned to Edward, "Dinner?"

He nodded, "Dinner."

I looked at him, sceptically, "A date?"

He made no movement to indicate anything otherwise. "Dinner," He repeated, firmly.

"All of us or..." I was cut off by him shaking his head.

"You and me," He pointed to me, as to make his point.

I thought about it. I thought about how Vince would react, about what Edward wanted from me, what my friends would think, what Lauren would do and lastly, what I wanted. Vince would freak out and insist on coming. Alice would freak out, thinking I was dating her bother, and the school player. Lauren would give me hell. And I, well I wanted to go. I wanted to have a good time. I didn't want to end my time with Edward. Not now. It was the best time I ever had.

Edward saw my hesitation, "It's just a dinner."

As I was about to answer, Vince showed up at my side, and Edward visibly grimaced, "What's just a dinner?" He didn't sound happy. It made me wonder if he trusted me at all.

It was even harder to answer Edward with Vince being here. I knew what I wanted, I knew what he wanted and I knew what everyone else wanted. To put myself ahead of my friends was inconsiderate, but to put Edward out because of it, after he's been such a good friend to me was well, wrong.

I came to a conclusion, ignoring the penetrating glance Vince was giving me, "Yes."

Edward's face lit up, "Yes?"

"Yes."

I walked off the bleachers without a look back. I knew Vince was following me, but Edward stayed where he stood. "What was that about?" Vince asked as we rounded the gates. I ignored him and pulled out my cellphone.

To: Edward  
_Dinner sounds good. I  
__have tryouts tomorrow  
through Saturday as you  
know, but I will be free  
almost any day after that  
(if I don't make the team).  
Let me know when you  
want to go.  
Bella_

It was time to tell Vince. And if he didn't take it well I wasn't sure what I was going to do. But I made up my mind, and I know I'm going.

I put my phone back in my pocket and turned to Vince, taking a deep breath, "I have dinner plans with Edward."

* * *

_And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight,__  
Tonight.  
**Feels Like Tonight, by DAUGHTRY**_

* * *

**Please review and ask for a "sneak peek" (if you want one). I'll try to get them out before I leave. Also, don't forget about the "College Life **EPOV**"** **Poll**. **Fifty votes and I'll close it. The one with the higher percentage wins!**


	12. Time and Polish

**Thank you for all the many reviews on the last chapter. Please keep it up. I'm still leaving for home on the thirteenth so this may be my last update until then (and I mean it this time). I'll be going to St. Augustine tomorrow and who knows for Friday or Saturday. Anyways, don't forget about the poll on my profile or the myspace I made. Comments are welcome there too as well as friend requests!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

College Life

Time and Polish – Chapter 12

Song – Take Me, by Papa Roach

* * *

**Previously**: _It was time to tell Vince. And if he didn't take it well I wasn't sure what I was going to do. But I made up my mind, and I know I'm going._

I put my phone back in my pocket and turned to Vince, taking a deep breath, "I have dinner plans with Edward."

* * *

I looked down and waited for him to yell, scream, flip out, something! But what I got wasn't what I expected.

He sighed, "Is it a date?" He was looking at me so I turned my head.

"Dinner," I repeated Edward's words.

He nodded his head, "Dinner. Okay. What about us?" I was so shocked by his answer I almost completely missed his question.

"U-us?" I stammered. "Well, it's just dinner. Should something change?" I hadn't really thought about this reaction because I was almost certain he would do something, not ask if it's a date or "okay" with it.

He thought about it for a moment, "I don't know. Maybe," He hesitated, "maybe we should take a break. I need _time_ to think."

_ That's not what I wanted, was it?_ "Vince no! It's just dinner, that's all it is."

Cue the yelling, "Yeah! With Edward Cullen! You're falling for him, Bells. I've seen it in your eyes, but I ignored it, because you did." We were outside Meyer Hall now, and he looked really hurt, "I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry, Bells." He came up and kissed my forehead as I stood there dumbfounded. "I've got to go. I'll see you around." And just like that he left.

He was almost out of sight when everything clicked in. "Vince. Wait," I whispered knowing full-well he couldn't hear me. I stood there, on the steps, for a few more moments before I walked back up the step to my dorm.

I replayed the conversation over and over in my head, thinking through everything Vince told me and his ridiculous accusation of my feelings toward Edward other than friends. I thought about his hurt expression and how through everything he said, I never once denied it. Never once.

I kept wondering to myself if I really had fallen for him, for Edward. I went back to everything we've done together, how I act around him, my actions, and I didn't see what Vince was getting at. Edward's my _friend_ that's it.

I was outside my dorm so I stuck my key in the lock, and opened the door. Alice and Rose were there, flipping through magazines and doing each others nails. It's so typical of them. "Hey Alice, Rose." Rose didn't look up from her magazine, Alice did.

"Hey, Bel-" She stopped. "What's wrong?" She sounded appalled. She thought it over for a brief second before coming to a conclusion, the wrong one. "What did they _do_? Did they fight? Is everyone okay?" She must be talking about Vince and Edward.

I shook my head and walked into the bathroom. Alice followed. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked normal, aside from the dirt and new bruises, "Every thing's fine, Alice. Why wouldn't it be?"

She looked dazed for a moment, "I don't know. I just had this feeling, that something bad was going to happen after your session. Someone was going to get hurt..." Alice was having a lot of those "feelings" lately, and most of the time they'd been right. Including this time.

I tried to sounded nonchalant, "Nope. Everything is fine. Everyone's good." Except Vince, but I didn't say that. She would find out soon enough. Plus I didn't want to hear the big deal she would make about dinner with her brother.

She looked skeptic. "Okay," She spoke slowly, cautiously. She was silent for a moment while I gathered my things for a shower before she went back to being her hyper, pixie self. "So, when you're done..." She trailed off pointed to her and Rose, "We're doing your nails."

She put her hand over my mouth to block out my protests. "I don't want to hear any of it." I glared at her but didn't argue. Alice always gets her way. I walked back into the bathroom, shutting the door rather hard, before getting into the shower. It felt nice having the hot water flow down my back, loosening my muscles after my workout. I was in there for a long time trying to get out of my manicure when Alice came pounding on the door, "Get out of there! We're still doing your nails and the longer you're in there the longer it's going to take. Which in the long run means, less sleep, less energy for soccer tryouts!" I turned off the water almost immediately.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yelled through the thick wood door.

I could hear her giggling as I dried off and put my clothes on. I combed through my hair fast and threw open the door. "Wow, Bella. I didn't know you would be so excited!" She gave me and innocent expression.

I groaned, "I'm not. I just want to get this over with." She glared at me and dragged me over to the foot of her bed.

She pulled out her make up box and showed me all the different assortments of nail polish she had. I was in awe. She laughed, "Which color?" It looked like she have every color ever made, except for the pink, which looked like there were some colors only monkeys knew.

I sighed, "I don't know. Surprise me." She giggled and clapped her hand before picking out a color. Midnight Sun, it was called. It was a beautiful blue color.

She forcefully took my hand and began painting. "So... How was the training session?" She tried to sound casual and failed miserably. Rose was watching us now with renewed interest.

I rolled my eyes, "Just like every other one."

She wasn't having none of that, "Did you do it?" You could hear the excitement in her voice.

I totally forget about it! "Yeah! Finally!" She looked even more suspicious.

"You forgot?" She asked like it was impossible to.

I sighed and nodded my head. She was done with my left hand and began on my right. Rose decided it was time to interceded, "Okay, what _really_ happened? Don't give us none of this 'nothing happened' crap, because _something_ happened."

I sighed and Alice squealed. "Well, after I finally was able to do the move, Edward called it a night. I wanted to talk with him so I asked Vince to get me a water," _which I never did get by the way_, "and he left. I walked back over to the bleachers to gather my things. Edward followed me and I asked him if there was anything I could do to repay him," Alice and Rose raised their eyebrows and looked at each other and then me. "Aw! Not like that, guys!" They giggled at my outburst while I tried to cover my blush, "_Anyways!_ I forgot my ball back at the goal so when I went to go get it he..." I trailed off.

That perked Alice's interest, "He what?"

I sighed, "He asked me to dinner."

Alice jumped up, "He asked you to dinner?! It's a date!" She looked happy, and not mad like I thought.

I tugged on her shirt, pulling her to the ground, "No, it's not. He said, 'dinner' not date."

Rose was thinking faster than Alice, "What about Vince?"

I froze, remembering his hurt expression, "He didn't take the _dinner plans_ well. He wants to take a break." Alice gave me a loose hug, and though I knew she was trying to comfort me, I knew she was happy, too.

"I'm sorry," And she sounded sorry, too.

I hugged her back before she released me, "It's okay. It's bound to happen, right?" She nodded her head and picked up the nail polish, and began doing my right hand again.

I closed my eyes, letting her do what she wanted with my nails. "Bella?" Alice spoke softly, but she sounded excited. _Uh oh_.

"Hmm?" I asked while opening my eyes. Her eyes were dancing with excitement and mischievous.

"I'm doing you're make up and picking out your outfit!" _Aw man!_

"What Alice no-"

Rose cut me off, "Yes, we _are_. And if you complain we'll be doing your toe nails and hair tonight."

I groaned knowing they won once again. I couldn't complain tonight, I had tryouts tomorrow. Alice was done with my nails and went into the bathroom, brought out the hair dryer, and began to dry my nails. I let her and soon she was done and I was able to crawl into bed. Alice and Rose were still looking through magazines but they only had her desk light on so it didn't bother me. I turned away from them and shut my eyes, "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

Alice spoke again, "When is it? The dinner."

I spoke truthfully, "I don't know. We haven't set a day."

She said nothing more, probably just going back to her magazine. I let myself drift back to sleep, I needed it. At least I would get extra sleep, or more than normal, because I wouldn't be waking up tomorrow morning for a work out. I needed to save my strength.

As I slept I had the same dream I've been having. The trees, the sun, the sparkle, the_ voice_. I hoped one day I would be able to figure out what it all meant, but for now I welcomed it. It was relaxing.

* * *

_As days go by, my heart grows cold  
I can't seem to let this all pass me by  
So take me and let me in __  
Don't break me and shut me out  
**Take Me, by Papa Roach**_

* * *

**So there it is. I'll try to write between here and when I leave. I'll try to post when I make it home on Sunday. Please review. Maybe if I have enough I'll suddenly think sleep is overrated and write like the wind. Who knows? I'll send out a **sneak peek. **I'll be sure to have that done soon!**

A SPECIAL THANKS TO ETERNITY.DUSK FOR BETA READING! WHY DON'T YOU GO TO MY PROFILE AND CHECK OUT HER STORY **ALL AROUND ME**. IT'S UNDER MY FAVORTIES AND IT'S SIMPLY AMAZING!


	13. Tryouts and Texts

**Sorry about the wait. READ!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

College Life

Tryouts and Texts – Chapter 13

Song – Stronger, by Kanye West

* * *

**Previously**: _"Hmm?"_

Alice spoke again, "When is it? The dinner."

I spoke truthfully, "I don't know. We haven't set a day."

She said nothing more, probably just going back to her magazine. I let myself drift back to sleep, I needed it. At least I would get extra sleep, or more than normal, because I wouldn't be waking up tomorrow morning for a work out. I needed to save my strength.

As I slept I had the same dream I've been having. The trees, the sun, the sparkle, the voice. I hoped one day I would be able to figure out what it all meant, but for now I welcomed it. It was relaxing.

* * *

"Let's start with three laps around the track! Come on, come on! Let's go ladies." Yeah, so we were introduced to the soccer coach two days ago, Mr. Brown. He's a tall man, standing about six four and wears his weight well. He's loud and energetic, but from first impressions I'd say he's fairly nice.

I hadn't met anyone yet because tryouts were brutal. As soon as I arrived at the field I had to throw my stuff down and start running with the rest of the girls. The good thing about Mr. Brown is he runs with the team. Coaches always talk about how their a team, a family. They talk about how they share the glory of a win, or the blame for a loss. But most coaches don't do the exercises with you. It kind of sets up a wall between them and the team, but Mr. Brown ran with us, stretched with us, did drills with us.

We were done running and now came time for some drills, "Okay, ladies. I want to see each of you kick the ball. First from the mid field line, then from the penalty box. We'll finish up this exercise with a kick and a goalie, myself," He 'popped' his collar. I coughed back a laugh as well as some other girls. "To guard the ball. Clear?" We nodded out heads, "Now go! We'll start from the beginning of the alphabet." He paused to look down at his sign up sheet, "Bell! You're up first."

A girl about five eight with short blond hair ran up. The coach set the ball where he wanted to ball, at mid field. The girl was about ten feet from it before she ran, kicking the ball as fast as she could. The ball went into the penalty box. _Not bad_. Coach set the ball in the penalty box line and she did the same thing, kicking the ball in the upper right hand corner. _Nice_.

"Okay, Cavanaugh!"

Coach had her do the same thing but her kick didn't have much force to it. When she kicked it into the goal from the penalty line, anyone would have easily been able to block it. Coach kept calling names of girls.

"Denali."

"Ford."

"Foster."

"Garcia."

"Gorgon."

"Grohosky."

"Harrison."

"Hughes."

"Jackson."

"Johnson."

"Jones."

"Miller."

"Nelson."

"Owens."

"Orvac."

"Puckett."

"Rocha."

"Smith."

"Snyder."

Some girls were amazing and made me extremely nervous. The last girl named Kaylee Snyder was awesome! She was definitely going to make it. Hello, Mrs. Beckham.

"SWAN!"

I didn't know if he actually spoke louder or if it was just me. I took a deep breath and stepped a few paces behind the midfield line. The coach set the ball on the line and I sucked in a breath. Then I charged at the ball kicking it as far as a could. It arched into the air falling in the middle of the penalty line. I felt like doing a happy dance right then and there. I haven't ever kicked it that far. Ever. Next was from the penalty box.

I've been debating with myself and decided it was time for the move. I set up the ball a foot from the penalty line. Then I kicked it forward to the line, chasing after it. When I reached it I kicked the ball into the air along with my body. I jumped high, forgetting my fear when I saw a glimpse of bronze hair.

I ignored it, pushing the thought from my head, and concentrated on the move. I turned my body to the left and kicked hard. The ball met my foot and took off towards the goal as I fell to the ground, but never once took my eyes from the ball.

It flew through the air in an almost straight line meeting the upper left hand corner. Yes! I got up from my position on the ground before turning back to the line of soccer players. It didn't take long for me to realize to addition. "Nice job, Swan." Coach didn't have a velvety voice like that. Or amazing emerald eyes.

I turned away from Edward as I felt my face heating up. Thank God it was already red from tryouts. Coach came over and patted me on the shoulder. "Okay, back in line." He marked something down on his list before calling, "Wayne."

I walked back to the line in my original place when I felt a tap on the shoulder. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Edward," I hissed, "what do you want?"

He breathed a laugh on my neck. I shivered as it ran down my spine. "I wanted to wish you good luck. I didn't get to see you this morning." Even I could hear the smile in his voice.

I laughed, "Well thank you for that." I turned to glance at him and when I did my eyes met with his smoldering orbs. I felt my heart kick up and I turned away quickly. "But I think you need to leave, _before_ you get me in trouble." I made my voice serious but sweet and as much as I want him to stay, he couldn't.

He chuckled, "You're probably right. I just wanted to dine out when our dinner was."

My breathing hitched because I didn't have an answer. No matter how much I thought about it I never came up with a day or time. So I tried to play it cool. "Whenever you got the time, so will I." He chuckled and then stopped. For a second I thought he left. That was before I could feel his cheek almost touching mine. "I will always have the time. Bye Bella," He breathed. My knees felt weak and I thought I was going to faint. Edward laughed at my noticeable reaction and kissed my cheek before he left.

I let out a sigh of relief when I felt someone nudge my right arm. I didn't turn my head, thinking it was a mistake. Then I heard someone whisper, "Edward, huh?" I turned my head at saw for the first time who I was standing next to. It was a beautiful pale skinned strawberry blond girl with hazel eyes who was about my height. I think this girl could give Rose a run for her money.

I'd forgotten she'd spoken to me and she giggled, "Yeah, he tends to have that effect on people." She held out her hand for me to shake, "Hi, I'm Tanya Denali."

I took her hand for a brief shake, "Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

She released my hand and spoke again, "You're pretty good. For one reason you've got Edward Cullen, captain of the basketball team, telling you that," Her comment triggered my blush. "And for another I watched you. That kick was amazing."

I wasn't good at taking compliments so I just said, "Thank you." Before we could get into another conversation the coach called us over to watch so more of our moves. We worked on kicks, passes, and everyone took a turn in the goal. It took up the next hour and a half of practice and just when we thought we were done for the day coach made an announcement, "Four laps before you leave. Go!"

I didn't think I'd ever been so tired in my life. These last three days have been nothing but school and soccer. School and soccer, no sleep. Well, not much. Everyone ran-jogged around the track heavily breathing, doing their four laps before we walked over to the bleachers, gasping for air. I read somewhere that putting your hands on top of your head helps. I tried and was still gasping for air. "Alright ladies, I just want you all to know everyone was amazing today. I've seen a lot of energy and commitment out there today and that makes a coach proud. Now I want to split us up into first string and second string. Now you second stringers don't take it too hard. You're every bit as part of this team as the first stringers. Apart from, of course, playing the game part." The coach took the a bag from his feet and started handing out yellow jerseys for the second stringers and started calling out names.

This was it. "Gorgon. Johnson. Nelson. Owens. And..."

I unlocked the door and opened at normal speed when I heard a squeal and saw a little pixie run up in front of me, her arms spread. I held up my hands causing me to drop my bags. "I just ran two miles with three hours of tryouts. I'm sweaty," Then I spread my arms wide. "Still want a hug?"

She stepped back, visibly pouting. "How did you do?" Despite her pouting there was unending excitement in her voice. I looked away, towards the window keeping with a blank expression. She shrieked. "Bella! I'm so sorry. I-" She was getting closer to me, getting ready to hug me when my face broke out into a grin. "W-why are you smiling?" She sounded angry and confused, one of the worst things with Alice.

I didn't speak but reached into my bag and pulled out a red and white jersey with my name on the back. I put it up and displayed it for Alice. Then I heard another earsplitting screech. I really felt bad for the people that lived next door, cause they sure were sleeping.

I laughed at Alice's expression before appraising my new jersey. First string. Then I felt a big force push me backwards causing me to fall on my butt. "Ouch!" I didn't even bother getting up, but instead I looked around for the source of my fall.

Alice was hover over me with a terrifying expression. "Don't ever scare me like that again! I thought you didn't make it! I thought I was wrong."

Even a little pixie like that can scare the crap out of you. Then something clicked, "What do you mean 'thought I was wrong'?"

Her lips turned up from her scowl to a smile, "I had a bet with Miss Stanley that you would make first string. I thought I wouldn't get my new Louis Vuitton!" She looked horror stuck about not getting some purse. Or maybe it was just that fact that she might lose to Jessica.

I laughed at the thought, "Sorry Alice. But it was worth the look on your face."

She laughed too, "Yeah, it probably was."

My eyes sneaked over to the clock on the nightstand. It was pretty late. Well, late for someone who's last three days of life were nothing but academics and sweat. "Look Alice, I'm tried and need a shower-"

I didn't have to finish my sentence for her to get the point. "Sure thing, showers open. I won't bother you... tonight." Her evil smile gave me terror filled thoughts of what tomorrow held, but as of now all I wanted was my bed. I reached into my bag and grabbed my dying cell phone and put it on the charger before I went to the shower.

I stripped of my clothes and made the water cold. After all the sweaty exercises I had done today I just needed to cold water. I craved it. And when I stepped into the shower and felt it touch my skin, _instant relief_. I was in the shower for a long while, relishing in the feeling of icy water but as my eye lids drooped I knew it was time to get out.

I towel dried and put on my clothes before stepping out of the bathroom. I looked around and noticed Alice on her bed, reading a magazine. She said nothing as I crawled into bed. And just as I thought I was going to fall asleep I heard my phone beep. I sighed and reached for it.

It read-

_One new text message._

I opened up my phone to reveal Edward's name. My heart started pounding and my breathing picked up. I quickly hit the 'open' button.

From: Edward  
_Nice job at tryouts. I__  
know you made it. Congrats.  
__Alice didn't need to tell me.__  
I just knew. But if you thought  
about pulling that little stunt  
__on me... think again (: Dinner?  
I have all week free so let me  
__know what best for you.  
Obviously you're going to be__  
busy, what it soccer practice  
and games now. The ball's in__  
your court. Your decision. Hope  
it's soon! See you soon.  
Edward._

I giggled at the funny parts of the message before responding but could feel my dread creep up on me, remembering my schedule now.

To: Edward  
_Thank you for coming today. I  
really think it helped. About the  
dinner... I have practice every  
night six to eight so unless you  
want to go out for a midnight  
snack, I'm totally booked. I'll try  
to clear everything, but would  
you mind postponing til next  
weekend? It's the only time I'm  
free. I'm sorry.  
Bella_

I sent out the message and quicker than I thought possible I received a response.

_One new text message._

From: Edward  
_It's fine. Don't worry Bella.  
Next weekend is good. I  
know soccer's a commitment.  
Remember I am the captain  
of the basketball team. (:  
But I am holding you to  
next weekend. Hopefully  
I'll see you before that though.  
Sweet dreams, Bella.  
Edward_

I knew it was unnecessary to respond but I didn't care.

To: Edward  
_Goodnight.  
Bella_

And with that, I was sleeping, dreaming my sweet dream of the forest.

* * *

_I know I got to be right now  
(Work it harder make it better )__  
Cause I cant get much wronger  
(Do it faster makes us stronger)__  
Man I've been waiting all night now  
(More than ever, hour after hour)  
That's how long I've been on ya  
__(Work is never over)  
**Stronger, by Kanye West**_

* * *

**Again, sorry for the wait. I am back at home so hopefully the updates will be come faster. Up** soon** Edward's and Bella's dinner. Hope you liked this chapter and please review!**


	14. Wait and See

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! NEXT CHAPTER **WILL BE LONGER**, PROMISE!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

College Life

Wait and See – Chapter 14

Song – Your Eyes, by Alexz Johnson/Jude Harrison

* * *

**Previously**:_I knew it was unnecessary to respond but I didn't care._

_To: Edward  
_Goodnight.  
Bella

_And with that, I was sleeping, dreaming my sweet dream of the forest._

* * *

I woke up slowly, feeling the sore spots along my legs. It wasn't anything new and barely hurt, but still I knew they were there. I was still lying on my bed, eyes closed, and barely moving. I took a second for my ears to register the noise centimeters from my face and when I opened my eyes I was looking into bright blue eyes.

I jumped and Alice moved back. "Wow. So you're not a morning person. Got it." She made a clicking noise with her tongue. I was still trying to steady my breathing.

When I could breath evenly I turned to her and glared, "Is there something I can do for you, Alice?"

Alice grinned at my dark mood. It wasn't the kind of grin that made me think something I said was funny. No, it was an evil glare. Alice's evil glare. Oh, no.

"No way! Alice, no." I was shaking my head before she got a word out and I kept my eyes closed so I couldn't see the little demonic pixie. "Whatever you have planned, no. There's no way. Nope. Notta-"

She cut off my ranting, "Edward will be there."

She knew what what shut me up. I sat up and she sat back. As I mentally calculated the odds of getting out of whatever this was, Edward's godlike face popped before my eyes. Even my pathetic mental picture of him in the back of my brain turned me to mush. I was putty in his hands and he wasn't even around me.

I sighed, defeated. Alice squealed and jumped from the bed, rushing to the closet.

"Can't I pick out my own clothes, Alice?" I whined as she began throwing my clothes around the dorm.

"Nope." She popped her "p".

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed when I heard my cellphone beep. I picked it up and it read

_One New Text Message._

It was from Edward.

From: Edward

_Hello, beautiful. Sorry if my_

_little sister is torturing you._

_I had her do me a favor since_

_I have something planned._

_I hope you like it. I'll see you_

_soon._

_Edward._

I smiled because even though I knew what was in store for me with Alice, it would be worth it to be with Edward. I walked over to my computer, clutching my phone because even though I knew Edward probably wasn't going to call or text again, well, a girl can dream, right?

I got on the internet and began watching random music videos on you tube. Mostly One Republic or Daughtry. Sometimes I even watched the Jonas Brothers, my guilty pleasure. Alice wasn't paying any attention to me as she was still throwing clothes around. She was tossing them around for about ten minutes before she finally settled on one and then called me over.

"Perfect," She paused and stepped back, checking the outfit that she forced me into once over. What she picked out for me wasn't bad, at all, actually. I might have pick it out myself if I really cared. I was wearing nice sleek black pants that didn't flare out with round toe mini heels. For top wise, I had on a dark gray tee that had music notes on it and a black double breasted vest over it.

"Now as for the hair and make up..." She trailed off and I groaned. It was absolutely the worst part. Alice took me to the bathroom and sat me down, playing with strands of my hair. Eventually she settled on loose curls and a black headband with a buckle on the side. It didn't take long and before I knew it she was putting on a little bit of eyeliner, mascara, clear lip gloss, and I was done.

"Ta da!" She had me stand before the mirror. I looked over what she had done and found myself shocked. It took her only and hour and already I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Who was that? "So, do you like?"

I looked at myself for a few more seconds and then turned to Alice, enveloping her in a hug. "Amazing," I breathed. She laughed her bell laugh.

She pulled back and walked back into our dorm with myself following close behind.

"Where are we going?" I asked. She shook her head.

I began to gather my things, my back turned to her and the door. All my stuff was at my desk and it was difficult to walk in these heels. I turned around a little fast after getting everything and tripped over something. My soccer bag.

I braced myself for the impact pushing my arms out. I was ready to hit the floor and possibly break my arm when something, or someone catch. After I realized I wasn't going to fall I steadied myself before looking into the eyes of my savior.

When I did I thought I was going to faint.

Edward was there with myself in his arms. I stared into his sparkling green eyes and couldn't breath.

He chuckled, "You alright there?" I loved the sound of his laugh. Still unable to find my voice I nodded my head. He chuckled some more. "Then how about we get going?"

I nodded again and turned to look at Alice. I hadn't noticed until now, but she was still in her pajamas. "Why are you still in your pajamas? Aren't you coming, Alice?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Edward told me specifically that this was for you and him. I just had to have you ready by noon." She smiled and I laughed.

I looked back at Edward when I heard his magical voice, "Thanks, Alice." He sounded so sincere. "How about we get going, Bella?"

I nodded my head, because he, once again, took my breath away. I don't think I'd ever seen him in all black before, but him in a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks was amazing. He was beautiful. God-like. Breathless.

We walked through the door and I could feel the electricity coming from him where he keep his hand on the small of my back. Silently we walked through the corridors, out onto campus where a silver shiny Volvo. Like a gentleman, he opened my door for me before taking the drivers seat. When we were situated and out on the road I finally had my voice back and had to ask, "Where are we going?"

Edward had been so focused on the road before he turned his gaze on me and laughed. I tired my best to look innocent but I must have failed miserably because his only response was, "Wait and see."

* * *

_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you  
**Your Eyes, by Alexz Johnson/Jude Harrison**_

* * *

**Again, so sorry for the wait. I know I promised sooner but I was so busy. I still have to read my book for school and I recently took up guitar so I've been practicing non-stop. If you're still out there reading please let me know by reviewing. The next chapter will be much longer but that's only if you're still there and want to read. So please! REVIEW!**


	15. Disaster in the Making

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the delay. Full Authors Note Below!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

College Life

Disaster in the Making - Chapter 15

Song – Pushing Me Away, by the Jonas Brothers

* * *

**Previously**: I looked back at Edward when I heard his magical voice, "Thanks, Alice." He sounded so sincere. "How about we get going, Bella?"__

I nodded my head, because he, once again, took my breath away. I don't think I'd ever seen him in all black before, but him in a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks was amazing. He was beautiful. God-like. Breathless.

We walked through the door and I could feel the electricity coming from him where he keep his hand on the small of my back. Silently we walked through the corridors, out onto campus where a silver shiny Volvo. Like a gentleman, he opened my door for me before taking the drivers seat. When we were situated and out on the road I finally had my voice back and had to ask, "Where are we going?"

Edward had been so focused on the road before he turned his gaze on me and laughed. I tired my best to look innocent but I must have failed miserably because his only response was, "Wait and see."

* * *

_I guess I should have seen that coming, _I thought to myself. Edward turned his attention back to the road, but as I looked at him I would occasionally see him look at me through his peripheral vision and I'd blush. I directed my attention to the scenery out my window to keep from turning permanently red. Oh, and so I wouldn't distract Edward, of course.

We sat in a comfortable silence but not for long. Gradually, the car filled with beautiful, sweet classical music. I turned my attention to Edward. "Clair de lune?" I asked, surprised.

"You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised, too.

"Not well," I admitted. "My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house - I only know my favorites."

I watched a grin spread around Edwards face, "It's one of my favorites, too." There was a short pause, only filled with the classical music in the car. I looked back out the window. "So, Bella, tell me a little about yourself." The tone in his voice made me look back at him. It wasn't a mean tone. It sounded more like... frustrated than anything. It confused me.

I cocked my head to the side. "What would you like to know?" Really, what would anyone, anywhere want to know about me?

When Edward spoke again his tone was gone, but I knew him well enough to know that something was bothering him. "What's your mother like?"

I glanced over to see him studying me with curious eyes.

"She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier," I said. He raised his eyebrows. "I have too much Charlie in me. She's more outgoing than I am, and braver. She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook. She's my best friend." I stopped. Talking about her was making me depressed. I would have to call her soon. It's been too long. Way too long.

"What about the rest of your family?" He just kept the questions coming.

"A couple years back, when I was a sophomore in high school, she married Phil, my step father. My mother... she's very young for her age. I think Phil make her feel even younger. At any rate, she's crazy about him." I shook my head. The attraction was a mystery to me.

"Do you approve?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" I countered. "I want her to be happy... and he is who she wants."

"That's very generous... I wonder," he mused.

"What?"

"Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter who your choice was?" He was suddenly intent, his eyes searching mine.

"I-I think so," I stuttered. "But she's the parent, after all. It's a little bit different."

"No one too scary then," he teased.

I grinned in response. "Who do you mean but scary? Multiple facial piercings and extensive tattoos?"

"That's on definition, I suppose."

"What's your definition?"

But he ignored my question and asked me another. "Do you think that _I_ could be scary?" He raised one eyebrow, and the faint trace of a smile lightened his face.

I thought for a moment, wondering whether the truth or a lie would go over better. I decided to go with the truth. "Hmmm... I think you _could_ be, it you wanted to."

Edward moved his gaze from the stop light to me.

"Are you frightened of me now?" The smile vanished, and his heavenly face was suddenly serious.

"No." But I answer too quickly. The smile returned.

Edward turned his gaze back to the road and I was content just to sit in silence again. I still had no clue where we were going, dressed as we were, but it really didn't matter to me anymore. I was just happy enough to spend some more time with Edward.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the head rest, relaxed. It didn't last long though. I felt the car roll over to bumps, causing me to open my eyes. We were outside a restaurant called La Bella Italia.

"Lunch?" I asked as Edward jumped out to open my door.

He smiled but there was some other emotion buried in his eyes. "Something like that."

Edward ushered my way the to hostess, all the while keeping his hand placed lightly on my lower back. I could feel an electric current there and it made me shiver. Edward didn't seem to notice.

"A moment, please." The hostess sounded bored, filing through papers on the stand. When she lifted her head, however, she welcomed him a little more warmly than necessary. I was surprised by how much that bothered me. She was several inches taller then I was, and unnaturally blond. "Now, how may I help you?"

"A table for two?" His voice was alluring, whether he was aiming for that or not. I saw her eyes flicker to me and then away, satisfied but my obvious ordinariness, before she began to lead us to our table.

The restaurant was beautifully decorated and set up. The floor was a marvelous white marble and the table and chairs were and onyx color. The tables themselves were cover in a single, white table cloth with two candles on the center of the table. There didn't seem to be many booths, just tables, all centered around a grand piano. The hostess set our menus down at a table closest to the piano while talking about their specials. Edward, being the gentleman he is, pulled out my chair for me for me to take my seat.

"What can I get you to drink tonight?" I didn't miss that fact that she spoke only to Edward.

But it didn't matter because in all the time we'd been here I don't think Edward even once glanced at her. Instead he motioned to me. Reluctantly, it seemed, that hostess turned to me. "I'll have a coke."

"Two cokes," Edward chimed in.

Defeated, the hostess walked away.

I couldn't hold back my little bit of laughter. "What are you laughing about?" Edward asked.

I just shook my head, "Nothing." He just rolled his eyes.

"So," I began. "What's this all about?"

He gave me an innocent look, like an angel who fell from heaven. "You promised me dinner." He looked away quickly before he start talking to me again. "And next weekend was just too long." He turned back to me and smiled his crooked smile. "So I had Alice get you up and get you ready."

My heart felt light at his words. _Just friends, remember? _I told myself.

"So when is the next soccer practice?" He asked casually.

I thought it over for a moment. "I have practice every day next week except Sunday. It starts at six and ends a little after right."

He nodded his head. "When is the first game?"

I didn't have to think about that. "Two weeks from this Friday."

Our conversation was interrupted by our hostess returning with our drinks and a girl followed behind her. "Here you go. This will be your waitress for this evening, Amber." Amber waved but turned her attention to Edward as she wrote down our orders. I picked the first thing off the menu that I saw.

"Um... I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

"Fettuccine Alfredo, please."

Amber took our menus and, once again, spoke only to Edward. "I'll be right out with your order." She smiled at him and walked away swinging her hips.

I tried hard not to laugh again.

It didn't take long for our meals to arrive. In the meantime Edward and myself talked. I don't think I talked that much in a long time, but with Edward it was so easy. Our topics ranged from sports to music to school to family. I learned Edward was a lifelong White Sox fan and that made me grimace. I myself was a Cleveland Indians fan, and we didn't like the White Sox too much. At least_ he's not a Yankee's fan._

I, also, learned that Edward was majoring in sports marketing but was serious thinking about switching over to pre-med. A thought that hadn't occurred to him since the beginning of the school year.

I think my most shocking surprise came when music was the conversation. Obviously, Edward listened to classical piano pieces, something I already knew from the car ride over, but I learned something that shocked me more.

"You play piano?" I could feel my jaw drop. It was just impossible for me to think that the amazingly gifted basketball captain, and total school player, was a pianist. It just wasn't something I would have deemed possible.

He smiled his crooked smile, seemingly please he was able to surprise me. "Since I was five." He chuckled at my expression, "Is it really such a shocker?" His eyes twinkled.

I shook my head to get out of my stupor and answered with a question of my own, "Do I get to hear you play?" I motioned over towards the grand piano in the center of the room.

Edward smiled, but I saw the spare emotion back in his eyes, the emotion I could quite name.

He was about to speak when his name was called out. Both our eyes darted to the entrance way. It was Jessica, the girl Edward ditched Lauren for a few weeks back. Back when I couldn't stand him.

"Hey, Edward." She came up behind him, and totally ignoring me, put her arms around Edwards neck and started talking to him, her lip barely an inch from his ear. Her voice was whiny, "I haven't heard from you in a while. What happened?" She didn't even wait for a response, "I miss you, baby. Maybe we can go out tonight?" She bent down and began to kiss his neck.

Edward tried to move away from her without being rude so I cleared my throat rather loudly. "Excuse me?"

Jessica seemed to finally realize I was there, but that didn't seem to stop her. "I'm sorry, can I help you?"

_Yeah, by getting your filthy hands off him? _"I don't think Edwards comfortable with you all over him like that and I think he'd appreciate it if you left."

Edward nodded and opened his mouth to say something when Jessica took a few steps back, but still kept her hand on Edwards shoulder and spoke, "He's never minded have me all over him before."

"Excuse me. What?" I sat back in my chair, not believing the things I was hearing.

Edward pushed his chair out and stood up, walking over to stand behind my chair. "Jessica, I'm here with Bella, and very much appreciate it if you left." He kept his voice soft, but I could hear the hint in his tone.

"But Eddie," Jessica whined, advancing on him.

I'd had enough. I reached around for my purse, pulled out a fifty, and left the restaurant and headed outside. I needed some fresh air.

Today had been so perfect, just sitting there enjoying Edwards presence, talking with him, getting to know him better. He was very different than I had anticipated. He was a real gentleman, and was raised right. He just didn't always know better, but he seemed to be getting better at it.

It was all these girls I didn't want to deal with.

The whole time Edward and I talked, we never got around to what was going on between us. What we were to each other. Maybe I was just reading into nothing or just being plain stupid but for a while there I thought we could be something. And then Jessica came and reminded me why we couldn't.

Edward was still Edward. The same guy I met two months ago. He was a player, and although I hadn't seen him with many girls lately, there were still all the girls out there who wanted him, and those that had had him.

I felt my stomach twist at that thought.

I walked through the parking lot, not waiting for Edward, and grabbed a cab home. I needed some time to think and when I was with Edward I didn't think, and that wasn't good. I wasn't going to let my heart get broken again. It hurt too bad the first time, it wouldn't allow it to happen again. When Vince and I dated we were just having fun, it really wasn't anything serious. I knew it really wasn't going somewhere so I wasn't nearly afraid of getting my heart broken, but when I was with Edward it changed things.

I could feel my outer walls crumbling. I could feel myself becoming vulnerable. I could feel myself starting to hope. Two thing I would never let happen again.

Never again.

It didn't take long for me to arrive at the dorms. I paid the driver as I exited the cab but didn't go back to my room. Instead I walked to the track. Sure I was in nice clothes but that didn't matter. Right now I just needed to run. To run away and never let myself hope again.

It would just be another disaster in the making.

* * *

_Pushing Me Away  
Every last word every single thing you say  
Pushing Me Away  
Try to stop me now but it's already too late  
Pushing Me Away  
If you really don't care then say it to my face  
Pushing Me Away  
Push, Push, Pushing Me Away.  
__**Pushing Me Away, by the Jonas Brothers

* * *

**_**So sorry the the FREAKING HUGE DELAY!!! I know it seriously took me FOREVER to get this out and I have minimal excuses. I promise this time I'll update more quickly cause I think I know where I'm head with this story now. Next chapter will be up soon!!! Please review!**

**DON'T WORRY, GUYS! I CAN'T KEEP MY TWO FAVORITE CHARACTERS IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD APART FOR LONG!  
**


	16. Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Authors Note**: Yay! I got this one out much faster than I anticipated! I hope you like it. I couldn't keep you hanging for long.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I have not nor ever will be the author of the Twilight. However, I am a proud reader and I draw inspiration from them to create this story. Enjoy!

* * *

College Life

Seventeen Ain't So Sweet - Chapter 16

Song – Seventeen Ain't So Sweet, by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

**Previously**: _I could feel my outer walls crumbling. I could feel myself becoming vulnerable. I could feel myself starting to hope. Two thing I would never let happen again_.__

Never again.

It didn't take long for me to arrive at the dorms. I paid the driver as I exited the cab but didn't go back to my room. Instead I walked to the track. Sure I was in nice clothes but that didn't matter. Right now I just needed to run. To run away and never let myself hope again.

It would just be another disaster in the making.

* * *

  


I took off my heels and set them on a bench and rolled up my pant legs as I prepared myself for a nice long run. I may be in a hurry but there was no way I was going to let Alice get on my case about scuffing up my shoes and ruining my nice pants. Before I forgot, I reached into my purse and took out my phone. I have seven missed calls and four texts, all from the same person. Without bothering to check them I turned off my phone and out it back inside my purse.

I walked to the end on the track, feeling it beneath my feet. I braced myself and breathed in and out a couple times. And then I was off.

I loved the adrenaline in my system, the wind in my hair, the track under my feet. It was exhilarating. And I couldn't, wouldn't, stop.

I don't know how many times I ran around the track. Even when my lungs begged me to stop, begging for air, I didn't slow down. For some reason out here on the track, out on the soccer field, they were the only places where I wasn't clumsy. Where I wouldn't hurt myself, and for that I was very grateful. There was no way I'd be able to live if I couldn't just run like this without tripping every two steps.

As I ran I lost all track of time and when I had finally collapsed I noticed the suns position amongst the many dark clouds in the sky. It had to be around three o'clock. So there I was, laying on my side in the middle of the track, when I felt the first rain drop. And then another. And then it stormed.

My legs were throbbing, and the were impossible to feel. And even as I look back at it, remembering how fast it became cold and how furiously it rained and still don't remember how I ever made it back to my belongings, or even to my dorm. But somehow I managed it.

The dorm was dark when I finally made it there. Alice must be off somewhere with Jasper. That was good, she didn't need to worry about me. And I didn't need to worry about the beating I would surely get from her when she saw my clothes and shoes.

I dropped my stuff on the floor, not caring to bother with it and went into the bathroom to start the tub. I grabbed some towels and my necessities and stripped my clothes before getting in. I had the water hot and when I got it, I felt it burn and tingle against my very cold skin. It felt wonderful.

I soaked in the bathtub for I don't know how long, but when I got out I noticed the sun was setting and my stomach was grumbling. I tried my best, as the spent the rest of my day, to not think of Edward, but that was Mission Impossible. I realized long before I even made it to the track that my actions today were absolutely the wrong ones. Edward hadn't done a single thing wrong, and even though I wanted to say it was all Jessica's fault and what she'd done today was terrible, I couldn't. Not totally.

Sure, I mean, what kind of a person would do that, do what Jessica did. I mean that totally stupid, and mean, and completely rude, but my reaction was way out of line. And for some reason, Edward was the one who got these reactions out of me, and the one who suffered.

I got out of the tub, and dressed myself, making myself look decent enough to run down to the cafeteria and get some food. I just wore some sweats with my hair in a ponytail, nothing too fancy. As I walked to the door, not paying attention to where I was going, I felt myself kick something. It was my purse and now it contents were spewed across the floor. I bent down and shoved everything back inside except my cell and my money.

I locked my dorm door before I left and as I was walking down the hall into the elevator I turned my cellphone on. I had five texts and twelve missed calls, but this time they weren't all from Edward. Some were from Alice wanting to know how my brunch had gone and letting me know she wouldn't be home tonight. She was spending the night at Jaspers and would call me again later tonight expecting the full details. I groaned.

The others were mostly from Edward, asking if we could talk. He said he wanted a chance to explain. It kind of confused me. Why would he need to explain? He hadn't done anything wrong. I didn't text him back, figuring I'd run into soon enough. Right now I just needed to organize my thoughts.

I knew Edward was able to get the most bizarre reactions out of me, but I couldn't figure out why. Okay, that wasn't the whole truth. I had an idea why, but I wasn't even going to consider it. I wouldn't do that. Not again.

I made my way down to the cafeteria and probably should have peeked in to check that the coast was clear, but I was too lost in my thoughts to think correctly. I grabbed a burger to eat and walked over to a table to set it down when I realized I'd forgotten my drink. I walked back and my phone vibrated in my pocket letting my know there was a text from my dad. I grabbed my Dr. Pepper and started still filing through my messages on my phone when I ran into something hard, and almost fell on my butt. Before I could, whoever I ran into steadied me.

I looked up to thank them, and then immediately wished I hadn't. Staring back at me were beautiful emerald green eyes, and they looked hurt. "Bella."

I didn't really know what to say. "Edward." It was the best I could do.

He nodded his head, probably expecting nothing less. We stood there in a silence before I just couldn't take the guilt anymore. But instead of explaining what I was feeling, I walked over to my late dinner and started to eat. It didn't surprise me when I saw Edward sitting across me, arms crossed, just staring at me. It made me feel self-conscious and even guiltier.

He didn't say anything. Instead he let me sit there in almost peace, and finish my meal. I ate faster then normal, not exactly liking being watched. When I finished my last bite and he didn't say anything, I spoke up instead. "About this morning...," I trailed off, not really knowing how to explain.

He didn't let me organize my thoughts. "Bella," He breathed my name. "I'm sorry about Jessica. I had no idea she was going to be there. Nor did I realize she would act like that." He shook his head. "I was going to follow you but she held me back, and I had to cover the bill. By the time I was outside you were gone." He couldn't keep the pain from his voice at the end. "I looked for you, and called you a few times but you never answered."

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I came back here."

He nodded his head, too. "I figured." We sat in silence for a while and I knew he was waiting for me to explain, so I tried my best. "Edward. I'm sorry for walking out this morning. You were wonderful, and even though Jessica really annoyed the crap out of me, you didn't deserve my reaction." I closed my eyes. "I'm really, _really_ sorry." And I was.

I heard him sigh. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with such intensity that I sat back in my seat, shocked. "Bella I'm not mad at you. And I understand your frustration. Trust me, I was beyond furious." He hesitated like there was something more he wanted to say.

I looked down at the table before noticing the time; it was almost nine.

I stood up and so did Edward. I gathered up my trash and threw it away, all the while, with Edward standing behind me. "Breakfast really was wonderful. Well up until...," I trailed off. He knew what I was talking about. I turned around and because I wasn't paying attention to how close he was, I almost ran into him again. He chuckled. I looked into his deep orbs. "Thank you very much." He smiled but in his eyes I noticed, amongst the other emotions, that there was still some pain in them. It didn't belong there, so without thinking, I got on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Really, thank you." This time he really smiled, and although I could feel my cheeks burn, I was glad to longer see the pain.

The moment was broken by my phones incessant ringing. I couldn't break my gaze with Edward, so for my third stupid move today, I answered my phone without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" My voice sounded breathless.

"Bella."

I knew that voice and I really wish I hadn't. I almost dropped my phone, but thankfully Edward caught it. When he handed it back to me I hung it up.

Edward gave me a concerning look. "Bella? Are you alright?" I nodded my head, but from his expression he wasn't buying it. "Who was on the phone?" I shook my head.

"I-I have to go." And then I turned on my heel to leave when Edward caught my hand with his. He turned me back to him but never once let go of my hand.

"At least let me walk you back to your dorm." I thought about it and even after today Edward was still on of the best friends I had. I definitely didn't want to walk across campus by myself. Not now.

"Okay," I whispered.

We walked across campus in silence, and though it felt like nothing had change between us, I could feel the electricity coming from his hand. The hand that never let go of mine.

It didn't take long for him to walk me to my room. When we finally made it and I had unlocked the door I turned to him to say goodbye I was interrupted.

"Bella?!" Edwards voice sounded shocked. "What's wrong?"

I hadn't noticed, until he lifted his hand to brush away my tear, that I'd been crying. Edward pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I didn't cry much. And as I did it was silent. I didn't really want Edward to see this, but for some reason I knew that if he left then this would be much worse pain. So selfishly I kept there instead of sending him away. What can I say? I needed him.

When I was finally able to hold back the tears long enough to talk, I pulled back from Edward. "I think I better go-" I was interrupted, again, by my phones ringing. This time I checked the caller ID and when I did a sob escaped my lips.

My phone fell the to floor, continuing to ring before it finally went to my voice mail. Edward had me cradled me against his chest. "Bella, what is it?" Edward asked me again, but all I could do was shake my head. So Edward bent down, picked up my phone, and then picked me up. I would have protested had I been able to talk. Instead I let him carry me into my room and place me on my bed. He covered me up with a blanket and kissed my forehead and got up. He walked over to the door, and I for sure thought he was going to leave. Before I could think it through clearly, I nearly shouted, "Don't go."

Edward turned back to me and smiled, although it couldn't erase the pain in his eyes. "I'm not." And with that he locked the door. He walked back over to me and sat the the foot of my bed. "Bella," He started just above a whisper. "What's wrong? Who was that on the phone?" Again, like a child, I just shook me head and refused to answer. He sighed in frustration. "Bella."

"It's nothing," I croaked. "Really. He's no one."

Edward wasn't buying it. "Obviously it's something. Someone. Bella," He stopped for a second before talking again, but this time in a strained whisper. "You can talk to me. You know that right?"

And I did know that. I knew I could tell him anything, anything in the world, and he would understand. He wouldn't judge me. Instead he would be there for me, just like he is now. "I know," I whispered. But even with this knowledge I wasn't ready to tell him. Not yet.

Edward nodded his head and got up again. He walked over to the light switch and turned it off. The only light coming in the room was from the full moon outside. With it's help I watched Edward take off his shoes and lay on Alice's bed, getting cozy. I almost smiled, but my heart felt warm. I trusted Edward. With my life. I knew Edward wouldn't try anything. "Thank you," I whispered in my hoarse voice.

He was going to stay here tonight. With me. Even after I ran out on him today, he was willing to stay, to keep me from pain. My heart swelled.

"Sweet dreams, Bella," His musical voice called to me.

After today's exhausting affairs, I could feel myself losing to the darkness, the sleep, that would eventually overtake me. So I welcomed it. I needed it. But before I fell asleep there was something I needed to say. "Edward?"

He sounded a little sleepy when he responded, "Yes, Bella?"

But I was asleep before I got it out.

* * *

_There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard  
There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard _

_**Seventeen Ain't So Sweet, by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

_**

* * *

**_**Can you guess who was on the other line???  
**

**Please REVIEW!**

_**12[02]08**_

_**WOW! 17 REVIEWS IN ONE DAY! IF WE CAN GET THAT UP TO 35 FOR THE CHAPTER I'LL POST THE NEXT ONE DIRECTLY AFTER THAT! WHO KNOWS? MAYBE I'LL MAKE IT A DOUBLE CHAPTER!**_


	17. Amityville Horror

**Thanks for all the reviews! Now ON WITH IT!

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

College Life

Amityville Horror – Chapter 17

Song – Decode, by Paramore

* * *

**Previously**: _He was going to stay here tonight. With me. Even after I ran out on him today, he was willing to stay, to keep me from pain. My heart swelled.___

"Sweet dreams, Bella," His musical voice called to me.

After today's exhausting affairs, I could feel myself losing to the darkness, the sleep, that would eventually overtake me. So I welcomed it. I needed it. But before I fell asleep there was something I needed to say. "Edward?"

He sounded a little sleepy when he responded, "Yes, Bella?"

But I was asleep before I got it out.

* * *

I could feel the tears beginning to build up in my eyes so I wrapped my arms around myself to hold it together. I could cry later.

Even during the summer months, the sun rarely showed itself in Forks, Washington. Today was no exception. It poured down rain, and cracked thunder just like it did yesterday, and the day before. I wouldn't say I hated it, more like I was used to it.

But today it wasn't the rain that bothered me. It just seemed to match my mood. Depressed, gloomy, sad... heartbroken.

Try as hard as I may, I couldn't help myself from thinking back to what brought me to this point, brought us to this point. Swimming at the beach, hanging with friends, having a good time, celebrating the end of another school year, when he got the phone call. I knew something was wrong immediately but I didn't know what.

He just took off, without telling me what happened. I hadn't heard from him in weeks, but I called him over and over and when it finally became too much, I went to visit him, went straight to his house. He wasn't there but that's when I had gotten the news.

The news made my blood run cold. Of course I knew now why he left and where he went, but the weeks that followed were the hardest I'd ever had. When he finally came home he didn't want to see me. I didn't even know what I'd done. He was home for about a week, never attempting to make contact with me. Then, during one of the worst storms that year, he showed up on my front porch. I stepped outside, without shoes or a coat on, thinking he was finally coming to see me, when I noticed his car loaded with all his belongings. He came to tell me he was leaving, for good this time. He wasn't coming back.

"Bella, we can't be together anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't handle this. Not now." Those were the last words he said before he left. Before he walked out of my life forever.

---

The next thing I remember was waking up, screaming.

"Bella!" Edward ran over to me, cradling me to his chest. I let the tears fall freely. Eventually, I would cry myself out. I've been down this road before, but back then I actually believed it was over.

I cried myself out sooner than I thought, partly because I was in Edward's arm breathing in his delicious scent, and partly because I knew I'd be crying later. I didn't want to dump this on Edward, but it was almost impossible to keep the tears from flowing.

I must have fallen asleep after that, because when I woke up again it was lighter out, and my alarm clock read 8:02am. My eyes widened in fear. _I was going to be late for my classes!_

From the foot of my bed a velvety voice spoke softly, "Relax. Classes are canceled. It's Labor Day." I didn't have to turn my head to recognize that voice.

I began to sit up, when I felt a pounding in my head. "Ow." I closed my eyes and reached up to rub my head when Edward pushed me back down to my bed.

"Bella," He breathed my name. I opened my eyes to fin his face was inches from mine. His normally sparkling emerald eyes were dulled today and I could easy make out the pain in them. "Take it easy today." He pulled my blanket back over my body. "Just go back to sleep."

I couldn't argue with him because my eyes were drooping. I looked at him to thank him when I noticed how tired he looked. "Edward, you didn't sleep?"

With my simple question came rushing back the memories of yesterday and last night. The memories of the phone call, Edward walking me to my dorm and staying with me. The memory of my dream. My past. I flinched. I didn't want to remember it anymore.

I looked at Edward again. "Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry!" I was back up again, and I grimaced when I felt the pain in my head, but I ignored it. "I kept you up all last night. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked you to-"

He put his finger over my lips to shut me up. "Don't worry about it, Bella." He half smiled, but the pain was still very much evident in his eyes. "Now why don't you just go back to sleep." I opened my mouth to protest but he wouldn't let me speak. "When you wake up again, I promise I'll be here and with some hot Chicken Noodle Soup."

I shook my head. "No. Edward, you don't have to do this. I'm sorry I asked you to stay last-"

He cut me off again, "I want to, Bella. _Please?_" I knew he was just trying to make me feel better, but I couldn't deny him anything, even if it was for me.

Reluctantly, I agreed. Edward tucked me back in. It didn't take long for the sleep to consume me again, but at least this time it was a dreamless sleep. This time I was able to evade my nightmares. This time.

---

I don't know exactly how long I slept. When I woke up for the third time that day I noticed Alice wasn't back yet. I thought, at first, that Edward had left, but he kept his promise, holding out some chicken noodle soup. "Come on. Sit up." I did as he told and took the soup without complaint. I could feel my head still throbbing, though not as bad as this morning.

Edward watched me as I ate. I didn't dare look at him, for fear of seeing the pain in his eyes again, not even when he talked. "You feeling better? How's your head?"

I almost smiled. "Better. Thanks." I finished the rest of my soup and set it aside.

I took a deep breath and looked at Edward.

He expression wasn't one I was expecting. To be honest, I didn't know what I was expecting so I don't know why this one took me by surprise but it did. He was calculating, watching me through careful eyes. He was waiting. Waiting for an explanation.

All I had was an apology. "I'm sorry you had to see that." _Twice_, I almost laughed. "It wasn't fair to you. I shouldn't have asked you to stay." I couldn't say it out loud, but I needed him to stay. If he hadn't, last night would have been endless.

I looked down into my lap when I heard him sigh. "Bella, I didn't mind staying with you last night," He paused and seemed to be thinking for a moment. "I just... I just wish you could trust me. That you could explain it to me," He sounded frustrated.

I looked up at him. "I do trust you!" He had to know that. If not anything else, he had to know that.

He nodded his head. "Alright." He paused again, seeming to make up his mind. "I believe you. Really, I do." He stopped again. When he spoke, he spoke with conviction, "When you're ready to talk, I'll be here to listen." He half-smiled.

I thought about it for a moment, and though I knew I probably would never want to talk about it, I threw my arms around Edward and pulled him into a hug. A tight hug. And then I whispered in his ear, "Thank you, Edward. For everything. Really."

I started to pull away, but Edward wouldn't let me go. I didn't complain. Sitting here, with Edward, in his warm embrace it was impossible for me to think about anything. Anything but him. From this distance I could easily breath in his delicious scent, sending away anything painful. I could feel his silk like hair on my cheek and I revived in the warmth our bodies created. Together. Sitting here, with Edward, I felt whole, whereas any other time I could feel the ache I always kept locked away. It was always there, always trying to bring me under again, but I kept in check. With Edward here, it was as if the ache wasn't just gone, but never there to begin with. Like I never felt pain in my life before. I felt complete.

He eventually let go of me, and when I looked into his eyes this time I didn't see the pain I'd been seeing. Instead there was that flicker of a different emotion. The one I couldn't quite name. It was quite evident there. But it wasn't the only emotion floating in his eyes. There was understanding – something I was completely grateful for. There was acceptance, and compassion.

"Thank you." I couldn't help repeating myself.

He smiled, a really smile this time. I felt my heart swell. He was so beautiful. "You're welcome." He got up from the bed and walked over to the door to put on his shoes.

"You're leaving?" I tried my best the keep the hurt from my voice. From his expression I didn't do so well. What can I expect? He spent the night and half the day here. He's going to eventually have to go home.

He nodded his head, and though I knew it was going to happen, I felt a little disappointed. I couldn't deny that fact that I wanted him to stay. "Alice called while you were sleeping. She said that the storm was keeping her hauled up at Jaspers apartment, and since she couldn't get a hold of you, she asked me to pass the message along." He smiled, "So I told her I'd spend the night, here you keep you company." My face lit up and I knew he could tell I was happy but being the gentleman he is he had to ask, "If that's alright?"

I smiled at him, "Of course." It would be so much better than spending the night alone. Words can describe how much better.

He chuckled, "Good. I'm just going to run to my apartment and grab some clothes, and a quick shower. I'll be back before you have time to miss me." He winked. "But if you need me, or anything for that matter, please don't hesitate to call me."

I nodded, "I won't."

"Alright," He said, pulling the door open. "I'll be back in half an hour, tops."

"Bye, Edward."

The room was silent, after he'd gone. I sat there listening to his footsteps fade away before I got up. My head hurt so I had to do so slowly, but I knew a shower would make me feel better, and I wanted to get one before Edward got back.

I didn't take a long shower, and I made sure I stay away from thinking about any one thing. Instead I let songs play through my head. I got out quickly and brushed my hair, then put it into a ponytail. I changed into some different clothes, but still went with my sweats theme. I didn't care what I wore, and I was glad I was able to wear these. I knew Alice had her eye on them and the rest of my clothes and a garbage bag.

I was a little faster than Edward, so while I waited for him I read a couple of my favorite books. Today it was Wuthering Heights. I picked out my tattered copy from my desk and start it from the beginning. I was only a couple pages through it when Edward came back. Apparently, bearing gifts.

He carried a gym back, probably containing a change of clothes, and a grocery bag in his other hand. He saw me eying the bag and set it down, pulling out the contents inside while he explained. "Well I figured since it was only six we could watch a couple movies. So for action I brought Transformers, Batman Begins, and Iron Man. If you're more in a comedy mood I brought Employee Of The Month or Longest Yard. Or if you like horror movies," I saw Edwards eyes flicker, "I brought Amityville Horror."

I sucked in air, "You choose." I was wondering if I was going to regret that decision, but with Edward, I don't know. Sometimes it felt like he was a mind reader.

He smiled, "How about Longest Yard?"

Nice call! You can't go wrong with an Adam Sandler movie.

I smiled back at him. "Sounds perfect."

He stuck the movie in the DVD player and it began. He took his seat on Alice's bed and I stayed on mine. For I brief second, I wished he would have sat on mine, but I immediately banished the thought. _Just friends, remember?_

The movie was great, especially after a night like the one I had last night. It very funny, as with all Adam Sandler movies, plus it even have Nelly in it. Just an awesome added bonus.

I seemed like the movie was over too soon, and as the credits began to roll, my stomach started to make itself known.

I heard Edward chuckle. His laugh was musical. "Someone's hungry, huh?" I blushed. He took that as a yes. So he took out his phone and ordered us three pizzas.

When he was off the phone, I threw a fit. "What do we need three pizza's for?" I demanded.

He just smiled, "I'm a growing boy, Bella. And with all the soccer you had last week I'm sure we won't have a problem finishing them." As I opened my mouth to protest some more, he spoke over me. "And if not, we'll give the leftovers to Emmett. He loves cold pizza."

I couldn't help but laugh. He was right. If we didn't finish it, Emmett was the one person who would. I got up to grab some paper plates and napkins while Edward put in the next movie. When we were all settled and he started it I couldn't help but groan, and starting forcing down my pizza now.

"Woah! Slow down over there. I don't need you throwing up on me too." I tried not to blush at his comment. "Whats got you eating so fast?" He tried not to chuckled.

I looked from my pizza to him, to the TV. He chuckled so more. "What? You don't like Amityville Horror?" I shivered at the name. He took that as a no. He came over to get another slice of pizza, but instead of going back to Alice's bed, he sat on the floor next to mine. "What's wrong with horror movies? It's really not even that scary."

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. "You'll see," I muttered. "You'll all see."

Edward just chuckled. The movie started and I could help but feel a little nervous. I didn't want Edward to see me like this. _I _didn't want to watch this. Horror movies and I just don't mix. So when the scary parts happened, when people appeared – well ghosts – when ghosts appeared out of thin air, Edward saw why I couldn't stand scary movies. After the first couple of times I screamed I grabbed my pillow and put it near my face. At least the muted that sound.

Edward chuckled, not once did he jump at the scary parts, or seemed surprised. Maybe that was because most of the time he was watching me, and my reactions. When the movie had finally ended relief flooded through me.

I guess it would be a lie to say there wasn't a single thing good about the movie, because there was one single thing I actually liked about it. For about the first five minutes of the movie when you got to see Ryan Reynolds, uncorrupted, was excellent.

Edward took in my look of pure relief, and chuckled for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "It's finally over."

I sighed. "How could you watch that and just laugh?" I asked, shocked.

He shrugged, "It just wasn't that scary to me."

I rolled my eyes, "Proud."

He chuckled.

He got up and started to throw away the trash, and refused to let me help. I just sat there on the bed, staring out the window, when I wondered how late it had gotten. Maybe if it was early enough, we could make it for a late night ice cream run. When I picked up my phone and opened it to see the time, my phone announced I had 4 missed calls and 2 voice mails. No texts.

I wasn't ready to figure out who they were from. Thankfully, Edward pulled me out of my thoughts, "What do you think about a midnight snack?"

I turned to him and smiled. Sometimes it really was like he could read my mind. "Ice cream?" I asked a higher, more excited pitch than normal.

It made him laugh, "Sounds good."

I got up to put on my shoes and a coat – it was still storming hard outside, so I was hoping to make it across campus in one piece – when Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the bed, "Where do you think you're going?"

I gave him a confused look. "Aren't we going to get ice cream?" I sounded so stupid.

He smiled. "No."

My face must have been hilarious to make one person laugh so much. I blushed. "Then how are you planning on getting ice cream then?" I asked, getting defensive.

He smiled at me, and walked over to my mini fridge, pulling out two Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream. One Chocolate Fudge Brownie, and the other was Chunky Monkey. "I asked Alice," He explained handing me the Chunky Monkey and a spoon as he sat next to me on the bed.

We ate our ice cream, I was savoring every bite. Edward was flipping through the channels on the cable when he came across Comedy Central were Dane Cook was doing a skit. "Leave it! Leave it! No go back!" I tried to grab the remote from him but he refused to give it to me by holding it behind his back. "Come on, Edward. It's Dane Cook!" I kept trying to grab it, reaching over his shoulders to get it, when I looked up. My eyes instantly locked with his sparkling green one, filled with humor. He was smiling his crooked smile and when he breathed I could almost taste his scent on my tounge. I leaned forward, and for a second I thought he did too. I didn't know what was going to happen, but in that moment there was no fighting it. It was just Edward and mys-

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! _

My last thought was cut off by Edward's cellphone. I backed up and gave him his space as he reached into his pocket to pull out his cellphone. Without looking at the Caller ID he answer, "Hey, Alice." He smiled at me. "Nothing is going on." I looked away, and I couldn't help but blush a bit. He chuckled, "Yeah, I'll tell her." He hung up the phone, even without saying goodbye. "Alice would like you to know that even though she's spending the night at Jaspers doesn't mean you can pick out your own clothes tomorrow. She'll see you bright and early at seven thirty."

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "I guess I should have known."

There was an awkward silence. I looked up at Edward and he had a torn expression on his face. I thought for sure he was going to say something, but we were both startled by the applause behind us. I turned and noticed, Edward had indeed changed the channel to Comedy Central like I asked him, too. I turned back to the TV started to watch Dane Cook's jokes. He was always so funny, he even had Edward laughing.

I forgot for the moment how close Edward was, and how little room there was on my bed, when I leaned back right into something. I turned and noticed that I was leaning against Edward. I blushed and start to move. "Sorry," I muttered and started to sit forward when his arm went around me shoulders, restraining me.

"It's fine. I'm cold anyways," He said, smiling down at me. I was going to fight with him when I saw the look he gave me. _Don't bother_, it said, _it wouldn't even work._ I laughed and shook my head blushing a bit more. Truth was, as weird as it sounded, I like sitting with Edward like this. I was comfortable and whole. I was complete and felt warm and safe. Something I haven't really felt. Ever.

As I laid there in Edwards warm embrace I could feel myself slipping into the darkness. If I'd been alone, I wouldn't even consider sleeping right now. But with Edward here, with his arms wrapped securely around me, I couldn't bring myself to care.

And with that I feel asleep for the right real time in a long time.

* * *

_The truth is hiding in your eyes,  
And it's hanging on your tongue,  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that i cant see.  
What kind of man that you are?  
If your man at all,  
I will figure this one out.  
On my own...  
(Screaming i love you so)__  
On my own...  
(My thoughts you cant decode)**  
Decode, by Paramore

* * *

  
**_

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I think I'll post  
the sneak peak for chapter 18, as chapter 18, before I post  
the actual chapter (does that make any sense? lol :) **

**Keep in mind, the more reviews, the fasters my fingers type!  
(If you can't review this chapter  
- well you're my favorite person cause that means you already have -  
please review another chapter!!!)  
**


	18. Collisions and Conversations

**Authors Note: **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapters, and a special thanks to those that  
actually went back to a different chapter to review because they already had!

**Beta Readers**: And extremely special thanks to **mjdanny **& **auteurinconnu **for going over and editing my story.  
I know it can't be that much fun to look for errors, but thanks to you my story isn't so messy and hard to read!  
**Thank you!**

**And now... ON WITH IT!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I am not the author of the absolutely, amazingly, perfect book, Twilight. I don't even have an Edward. But I am the author of **College Life, Whatever It Takes, Freebird, If I'm Not The One, **and **No Air**, and would very much appreciate it if you read them!

* * *

College Life

Collisions and Conversations – Chapter 18

Song – Savin' Me, by Nickelback

* * *

**Previously**: _I forgot for the moment how close Edward was, and how little room there was on my bed, when I leaned back right into something. I turned and noticed that I was leaning against Edward. I blushed and start to move. "Sorry," I muttered and started to sit forward when his arm went around me shoulders, restraining me._

_"It's fine. I'm cold anyways," He said, smiling down at me. I was going to fight with him when I saw the look he gave me. __Don't bother, it said, __it wouldn't even work. I laughed and shook my head blushing a bit more. Truth was, as weird as it sounded, I like sitting with Edward like this. I was comfortable and whole. I was complete and felt warm and safe. Something I haven't really felt. Ever._

_As I laid there in Edwards warm embrace I could feel myself slipping into the darkness. If I'd been alone, I wouldn't even consider sleeping right now. But with Edward here, with his arms wrapped securely around me, I couldn't bring myself to care._

_And with that I feel asleep for the right real time in a long time._

* * *

I was in my forest again**;** however, this time the trees seemed thicker. It was almost pitch black and that made it impossible to see. I keep my hand out to guide my way through, all the while I wanted to jog, but held back for fear of falling.

It seemed to take forever to get the end, but when I finally did, I wished with ever fiber of my being that I hadn't. At first everything seemed normal; the trees started thinning a bit, to let some light through. My skin started sparking, like I was made of thousands of tiny diamonds, and a velvet voice called my name. Except this time when I looked up to see who it was, I didn't wake up. Instead, I found out the haunter of my dreams wasn't a haunter. He was an angel with silk-like auburn hair and fabulous gold eyes. He was pale white and extremely gorgeous. He was Edward, standing in the sun, and he, too, was sparkling.

"Bella." My angel called to me as he stepped forward, away from the light. As he did so, he started to change. He was no longer my beautiful, pale white, ice sparkling angel. He was something much worse. He was my nightmare; my constant pain.

His hair started changing colors, going from short, amazing auburn to a long, beautiful black. His pale white skin changed to a russet color. He became taller and more muscular. His velvety, musical voice changed to one that was much more huskier, rougher.

"Bella," _he_ said.

I screamed.

---

I woke up with a start, unable to tell where I was. My heart was beating erratically, making it hard to slow it down. The first thing I noticed was I wasn't alone. I was laying my bed in my dorm with a couple of blankets covering me, but I didn't have a pillow. Instead my head had been resting on Edward's chest.

I looked up at his face to find his eyes closed. He was perfectly relaxed, and his breathing was even. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he was still sleep. I breathed in deep, and inhaled his delicious scent. My heart start to slow exceptionally fast; being with Edward had that effect on me.

The room was still dark, so I turned to look at the clock on my night stand. It was a little past six. _I better be getting up_, I thought to myself, even though it was the last thing I wanted to do. I started to move when I realized Edward's arm was wrapped around me. As I moved, his arm tightened its hold around me, not wanting to let go.

I didn't want to wake him up yet. He looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping, that it seemed like it would be a crime to wake him. And I didn't want to move. So I turned back to my clock and realized it had another half and hour before it was set to go off. I smiled at it before looking at Edward and resting my head back on his chest. My alarm clock could be the criminal to wake him up, because I certainly wouldn't do it.

I wasn't hard to sit there, and just think. I thought about everything that had happened since Sunday – what that really only two day ago? From the brunch with Edward to the phone call – wince. From Edward staying to take care of me to the stupid horror movie inflicted dream I had moments ago.

I hadn't realized I had fallen back asleep until my mean alarm clock went off. I groaned, not wanting to move. The good part was I didn't have to. I felt my human pillow move around me to immediately turn it off. It took me a minute to move my muscles to show I was awake, but I did and caught Edward staring at me.

I blushed. "Good morning, sleepy head," I yawned.

He chuckled, "Sleepy head?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I woke up a while ago, but I didn't want to move and disturb you, so I went back asleep."

He smiled, too, but didn't say anything. Instead he just continued to stare at me. I stared back, getting lost in his emerald green eyes when my alarm on my cell phone went off. I blushed – once again - and started to get up. Edward looked at me, confused. "I need two alarm clocks to get me up in the morning," I explained. He just chuckled again.

I started gathering up some clean sweats and towels while Edward gathered up his belongings. I placed my things in the bathroom, and when I came out, I noticed Edward was ready to leave. There was a tiny pain, deep in my chest.

Without saying anything, I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me. He hugged me back, too, tight. I turned into his chest and spoke, "Thank you so much for staying with me the last two nights. I know it couldn't have been that fun for you, but I'll never forget it." My cheeks burned a little bit at my own sentence, but as much as I would try and deny it, it was true. I wouldn't ever forget the last two nights, and a part of me wished he wouldn't either.

Edward just chuckled, and I felt his breath tickle my skin, "You're absolutely welcome, Bella. But you're wrong about one thing." I pulled back from our embrace to look at him with questioning eyes. He was smiling at me, "I had fun just hanging out, just you and me."

I smiled back, gave him one more quick hug, and pulled away, allowing him to leave. He bent down and swung his gym bag over his shoulder and opened my dorm door. "I'll see you at the track in twenty?" He asked.

_I was hoping you'd say that_, I thought. I nodded my head, "Of course. See you Edward, and thanks."

I shut the door behind him and I felt the little pang in my chest become more pronounced, but I did my best to ignore it. Instead, I walked over to the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face, and pull back my hair. I quickly put on my sweats, filled up my water bottle, grabbed my phone and my gym bag before I was out the door.

I didn't take me long to get down to the track, and although I was a couple of minutes early, I saw Edward already sitting in the second row of bleachers. I started to yell for him when I realized he wasn't alone. He was with Vince.

"Look, _Cullen_. I don't know what you're planning here, but Bella's fragile, and she doesn't need someone in her life, messing with her emotions." Vince was almost yelling. I cringed.

I started walking towards them when I heard Edward's deadly, almost whisper. "You don't think I know that?" It gave me chills up my spine. "She's not Lauren, I realize that. Anything else?"

"Just do her a favor and stay away from her." Vince walked by Edward, hitting his shoulder, when he noticed I was there. "Bella."

But I wasn't looking at Vince. Edward turned around at the sound of my name, and looked me squarely in the eyes. Clearly he was mad, but I knew it wasn't aimed at me.

So instead of letting both guys know I overheard their conversation, I just played dumb. "Hey, Vince. Hey, Edward. What's going on?'

I jogged over to them and put my bag next to Edward's. Both the boys eyed me suspiciously, but I just did my best to act normal. Even though I think Edward saw through me a little, Vince seemed to buy it. "Nothing, just chatting."

Edward's eyes flashed, and did my best to conceal my shiver. I looked back a Vince and noticed he was in sweats, too. I didn't say anything as I walked past both the guys and onto the track. They, too, remain silent as the followed me. We started our mild jog around the track, still in silence. It was an awkward run. For one, I hadn't talked to Vince in a few days – well, not since the day I told him about mine and Edward's dinner plans - and two because I _had_ overheard their conversation, and I _knew_ the tension between them was because of me.

We did our normal half an hour jog before we went back the bleachers, all in silence. The boys started packing up, but I refused to move. I had another half an hour before I needed to go back to my dorm to meet Alice – ugh – so I decided to work on my soccer moves. Both of the guys offered to stay with me and help, but I told them I was fine, and that they should get ready for class.

When they left I made my way to the middle of the field with my iPod music in my ears, and my soccer ball at my feet. I was listening to 'Ever the Same' by Rob Thomas. I started humming the song as I kicked my ball around the field and into the goal, when some tapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh!" I turned around to see Edward starting behind me, looking slightly amused.

"Like Rob Thomas much Bella? I don't think I've ever heard you sing before."

I blushed but retorted back, "I wasn't singing. I was humming."

He chuckled, "No. I watched the whole thing and you were definitely singing." I blushed some more.

"What do you want Edward?" I sighed. Sometimes it made me wonder if he liked to see my face permanently pink.

He said nothing, and it didn't look like I was going to get much more foot work in, so I started to kick my ball across the field back to my things. Edward just walked next to me in silence. When I gathered my things, I turned back to Edward and saw he was deep in thought. He was still in his sweats, and he was still carrying his gym bag, making me wonder if he ever went home.

Finally he looked back at me. "You overheard our conversation." It wasn't a question.

I knew he wouldn't get mad, and there wasn't any point in lying to Edward. "Yes."

He nodded his head, expecting my answer. "Bella, there's something I need to tell you." He took a deep breath as I waited, patiently, for him to continue. "Well, what Vince was talking about back-"

He was cut off by my phone ringing. He let out a short, frustrated sigh as I dug through my bag, and pulled out my phone. It was Alice, of course. I showed Edward the caller ID and gave him an apologetic smile before answering it. "Alice?'

"Hey, Bella!" How could someone so small be so hyper so early? She amazed me. "I just would like to remind you of our little appointment this morning." I rolled my eyes. "I would like to see you in ten minutes. And if you'd be so kind and hand the phone over to Edward, I would really appreciate it." I pulled the phone from my head, grinning ear to ear. How Alice knew I was standing her talking with her brother was beyond me, that psychic little pixie.

I handed the phone the Edward, laughing, "It's for you." He already knew it was Alice and didn't seem too surprised that she knew he was there and wanted to talk with him.

"Yes, Alice?" He asked politely, although I could hear the frustration in his tone. He listened to her intently but didn't speak for a while. "Alright, Alice. I'll figure something out." And with that he hung up the phone and handed it to me. "She said to start walking back to the dorm." I groaned and he laughed.

"Well, thanks anyways for everything the last couple days. I guess I'll see you around?" I asked with uncertainty. I knew I didn't want to leave Edward, but I had class and no excuse to stay.

He just nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll see you around. Bye Bella." And with that he walked past me towards his dorm, in the opposite direction from mine. I let out a frustrated sigh and only when I reached my door did I realize Edward never finished his telling me whatever he had to. I just shook my head and opened my door to a very excited pixie.

* * *

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me, Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
__**Savin Me', by Nickelback

* * *

**_**Please review! If you do I'll send out a sneak peek for the next chapter!  
Feel free to ask any questions you may have!  
And again, thanks to my amazing Beta's.**


	19. Be My Thunder

**So many review on the last chapter!!! Thanks so much!!!  
****So now... LET'S GET IT ON!**

**AFTER NOTE: ****I TOTALLY OWE ALL THE EDITING TO MY FAVORITE PERSON RIGHT NOW **MJDANNY**!!! SHE'S AMAZING!!!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I am not the author of the absolutely, amazingly, perfect book, Twilight. I don't even have an Edward. But I am the author of **College Life, Whatever It Takes, Freebird, If I'm Not The One, **and **No Air**, and would very much appreciate it if you read them!

* * *

College Life

Be My Thunder – Chapter 19

Song – Thunder, by Boys like Girls

* * *

**Previously**:_ "Well, thanks anyways for everything the last couple days. I guess I'll see you around?" I asked with uncertainty. I knew I didn't want to leave Edward, but I had class and no excuse to stay._

_He just nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll see you around. Bye Bella." And with that he walked past me towards his dorm, in the opposite direction from mine. I let out a frustrated sigh and only when I reached my door did I realize Edward never finished his telling me whatever he had to. I just shook my head and opened my door to a very excited pixie.

* * *

  
_

_A few days later._

"Alight, girls. Bring it in," Coach called to us as we finished up practice.

Sweat was falling from my face as the team jogged over to the huddle around coach. I stood in front of coach, with my hands above my head, breathing heavily. "As you know, tomorrow night is our first game against Northwestern College in Gold River. I have faith in this team, and though we haven't had a great soccer reputation in the past," he spoke slowly, letting it sink in, "I **know** this is the year we will turn things around." He smiled and nodded to each player as he spoke. "So," he said in a louder, more coach like voice, "get in here!"

The girls surrounded him, putting our hands in the middle of the circle. "Tonight, I want everyone in bed by eleven sharp! No partying tonight. Got it?" We nodded our heads, only being able to imagine what the consequences would be.

"Yes, sir," we all said together.

"Alright. Richmond on three: one, two, three, RICHMOND!"

The circle dispersed, and as we gathered our things, a girl on the team, Samantha Moore, began our school chant. "RICH WHAT?"

"RICHMEN!" We shouted back.

"RICH WHAT?"

"RICHMEN!"

I didn't take long for me to get back to my dorm. Practice ended early and I just wanted to go to sleep. Over the past couple of days, Vince wouldn't leave me alone. He would eat with me at lunch, call me after class, and text me when I woke up. He told me he didn't want to think anymore, and that he just wanted to be together again.

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't. "I have to think about it, Vince," I had told him.

But he didn't seem to get the hint. Instead it seemed like he was everywhere I was. Though, I think I may have lied to Vince. Because I wasn't really thinking about him and myself. Instead, it was Edward who I couldn't get out of my mind. I didn't know what that meant.

I hadn't seen or heard from Edward since Tuesday. I asked Alice, and, apparently, he went to San Diego to check out colleges there. When I heard that, my heart sank. Ten minutes was completely different than nine hours. But I didn't want Alice to see how much it affected me, so I put on a fake smile and went about my day accordingly. There was nothing I could do, anyways. If he wanted to leave, there was no stopping him.

Alice didn't know how long he was going to be gone, and I could feel the weight on my chest become heavier when I realized he wasn't even going to come to my soccer game. I don't even know what I did. He was going to say something Tuesday morning, and I just left like a stupid idiot. He was probably telling me he was switching schools, to San Diego, where there was less drama. Ugh, thinking about Edward was making me depressed.

I got back to my dorm to find it empty. Alice told me earlier that she was going to being staying at Jaspers, so I had to dorm to myself tonight.

With that thought brought back memories of the last time Alice spent the night at Jaspers. Two pains pulsed through my chest; one from the phone call, and one from Edward. As weird as it was _now_, it seemed easier to think about the phone call and the past it brought with it, than thinking about Edward.

But to keep myself sane, I tried not to think of either. Although, it failed miserably.

I walked in and went straight to the shower, gathering my things on the way. I let the steaming hot water run down my back and let it work its magic, fixing the knots that seemed to find a home there. I was in the shower for a long time before the water ran cold. I got out quickly having already washed up. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans that faded with a white tank top and a black cover up over that. I didn't do anything fancy with my make-up, just some eyeliner and mascara. I grabbed my phone and purse as I headed out to my newly acquired car (Alice felt the need to pressure me into a metallic, dark gray 2007 Mitsubishi Eclipse). Though it wasn't exactly my type of car, I couldn't help but fall in love with it a little bit, and since I was in Richmond, this car blended in pretty well.

I had to fend for myself tonight, and I was sick of staying in tonight. So, as an alternative I decided to go out. I wasn't going to dwell on my soccer game, Vince, or even Edward for that matter. I was just going to go.

I drove around a bit, still not quite used to the feeling of my new car, when I eventually ended up at Barnes & Noble (go figure). I looked around at the music section and picked up a copy of OneRepublic's album, _Dreaming Out Loud_, along with the book, _The Other Boleyn Girl_.

Right down the street was a little Café where I stopped by a couple of times. It was a quiet place where local singers would come to perform. It was pretty cliché, but I liked it; my little cliché café. I went and sat at my normal table far back in the corner, ordered a hot chocolate and began my book.

It was quite good, actually, for being historical fiction and all. It was just starting to get good when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I finished my sentence quickly, and looked up into a pair of eyes I never thought to see again.

Dark eyes.

Jacob.

---

It was only a few hours before the soccer game. I grabbed my gear, making sure my jersey was in my bag, along with my cleats, shin guards, socks, shoes, extra ponytails, and my water bottle. Last night I'd been walking around, but not really thinking. Doing, but not registering. Talking, but not hearing.

I walked out the dorm door, telling Alice I'd be back later tonight. She was sitting on her bed reading Cosmo Girl. I didn't mention anything about my game, but seeing her sitting there, knowing she wasn't going to be there had struck a cord. She was acting normal, and even as I got ready for my game, it seemed as if she had totally forgotten about it.

"I'll see you later tonight, Bella," she called as I left.

I sighed and walked to the bus outside the dining hall. I wasn't late, thankfully; just as I'd arrived, so did the bus. Half the team was already there and we loaded the bus as we waited the others. It didn't take long before we were gone. The bus ride to Gold River was about an hour and a half. For some reason the bus was strangely quiet and I did not want to think. At all. About anything. So I pulled out my iPOD and played the music rather loud.

It didn't matter to me which song came on; I loved them all, so I put it on shuffle. The first song to play was _Thunder_ by Boys Like Girls, one of my favorite songs. I tried my best to not listen to it, to not focus on the lyrics…to make myself not care.

But as hard as I may try, it was doomed.

_Today's a winding road  
that's taken me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to something and I do not know why_

As I listened to the first verse, seemed to sum up some many things I never seemed to really think of. I didn't want to be here, right now. I wasn't talking about being on the way to my first college soccer game, no. I was talking about where I was with some many other things. I surely was holding onto something.

_I tried to read between the lines  
(I tried to look in your eyes)  
I want a simple explanation  
(For what I'm feeling inside)  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out  
_

I couldn't read between the lines. No matter how hard I tried. I just couldn't see it, and a simple explanation would be nice…just to know. I think I deserved that much. I needed to find a way out, but it seemed as if I was in way too deep. Like the water was above my head, drowning me.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder _

_That voice_. It was magical, musical. Amazing. Irresistible. Hypnotizing. Something I could listen to for the rest of eternity and never, ever be able to hear it enough. And those eyes. Those amazing, crystal-like eyes. It was like the window to his soul. His beautiful soul. I couldn't get enough. But _love?_

_Today's a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (Whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know) _

Today I'm own my own, I thought. I can barely move a muscle. Calling isn't an option. What would I say?

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out  
_

My game. It was my only bypass these last few days. The source I've forced to be my focus. My source to long, to need. _This_ was my way out.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain _

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain _

I was walking down a fine road here. I didn't know what I wanted, not for sure. I only knew what I needed, and he wasn't here. Sometimes it felt like I wasn't fully there; like I'd gone off somewhere, hours away.

And those eyes. Those beautiful, smoldering eyes should never be filled with pain. It was heartbreaking. It was wrong; unjust. Painful.

_Today's a winding road  
that's taken me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your voice (this is getting colder)  
Was the soundtrack of my summer (yeah the summer's over)  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain (well today's a winding road)  
Oh baby bring (today I'm on my own)  
On the pain  
And listen to the thunder _

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I didn't care. I needed this escape for now. I didn't need to be worked up.

The next thing I remembered was waking up, having arrived in Gold River.

"RICH WHAT?"

"RICHMEN!"

* * *

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said _

_**Thunder, by Boys Like Girls

* * *

**_

_**Sorry about the transition chapter. But it had to be done. **_

_**So who do you think Bella was thinking of there?  
Emerald eyes?  
Black eyes?  
Blue eyes?  
**_

_**REVIEW + OPINON = SNEAK PEAK!!!  
IMMA THINKING MAYBE ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS... ALL SHALL BE ANSWERED!  
**_


	20. Emotional Soccer Game

**WOW. 50. FREAKING. REVIEWS.  
**DO YOU ALL SERIOUSLY KNOW HOW MUCH i LOVE YOU?  
**NOW... ON WITH IT!**

**AGAIN THANKS **mjdanny **FOR BEING SO AWESOME!!!  
**AND TO EVERYONE ELSE OUT THERE THAT LOVES STORIES  
SHOULD TOTALLY CHECK HERS OUT!!!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I am not the author of the absolutely, amazingly, perfect book, Twilight. I don't even have an Edward. But I am the author of **College Life, Whatever It Takes, Freebird, If I'm Not The One, **and **No Air**, and would very much appreciate it if you read them!

* * *

College Life

Emotional Soccer Game – Chapter 20

Song – Gotta Be Somebody, by Nickelback

* * *

**Previously**:_ I don't know when I fell asleep, but I didn't care. I needed this escape for now. I didn't need to be worked up._

_The next thing I remembered was waking up, having arrived in Gold River._

_"RICH WHAT?"_

_"RICHMEN!"

* * *

  
_

My soccer game was only moments away. Standing there on the beautiful astro-turf soccer field, practicing taking shots on the goal and warming up, I forced myself to focus in this. On this one game. Nothing else matter. Well it did, but I couldn't let it matter. Not now. Time for soccer.

When our team had come out onto the the field, the Richmen fans went nuts. Even though it was an away game, and this stadium was huge, I could still hear out little fan section through the shouts from the other teams fans. I didn't look at them. I didn't bother looking through the crowd to see if my friends were here. They weren't.

I didn't pay much attention to the other team, even though I probably should have. I heard some of my team members talking, one's that were sophomores or up, and from what I gathered this team was supposed to be pretty good. They made it to the championship game last year, only to lose to the SB Valley Wolverines. They were unstoppable and unbeatable.

They were, also, Richmond University's one true rival.

But enough about the wolverines; that game wasn't until the end of the season, and they sure as heck weren't the team we were playing now.

Coach blew his whistle. "Alright, get in here. Come on, come on," he yelled from the sidelines. The team ran over to him, and formed a circle around him. Those that who playing were standing on the field, to coach's right, and those that weren't were on the sidelines, to his left. Coach discussed strategy for the game, reminding us of last year's Northwestern soccer team's weaknesses. The referee blew his whistle, signaling us to take our positions on the field. "We're going to win. I can feel. Now get in here."

We all put our hand on top of coach's hand. It may have been funny before, but no one laughed now. "Alright, on three. One. Two. Three!"

"Richmen!" We shouted.

"Rich what?!" He yelled at us.

"RICHMEN!" We yelled louder, getting more pumped up by the second.

"Now get in there!"

I ran over to the midfield position. Our team had the honors of the ball first. Now I just had to wait for the forwards to check it, and there it goes! Katie drop passed it to Tanya, who played center mid. From there Tanya sent it flying up to Kaylee. She took the ball and broke through the defense. Now it was just her and the goal keeper. She hit the ball with as much force as she had but the goal keeper blocked it, and punted it back out to one of her players. The one I was guarding.

I hounded her from the moment she got the ball, but I could feel something was wrong. My game was off. I never played like this. And I'm glad I didn't, because looking back on how I played then was terrible. I was surprised coach let me play that long.

When number 34 got the ball she blew right by me, and try as hard as I may, I just couldn't keep up. She took the ball down to the right full back who was actually able to get the ball from her and drop pass it to our goalie, Kaylee. From there she punted it out to the left midfielder, Jordan.

The game was grueling and it wasn't helping that I wasn't doing good at all. It was almost the end of the first half when coach took me out. "Swan! Get over here! Hughes go now!" Libby ran past me to take my place. As I may my way over to the bench coach caught my arm. "What was going on in there?" He didn't yell or speak rudely; just bewildered.

"Sorry, coach," I mumbled and walked over to my bag for my water bottle.

As I searched through it I noticed I left my cell phone on. I was going to turn it off when I realized that I had at text.

From: (322)523 – 7111

_Look behind you._

_What the-?_ I turned behind me and about halfway up in the stands with the Richmond crowd were nine people standing out wearing a number 32 jersey. My number. I saw Alice first standing next to Jasper. She was waving and shouting "Go Bella!" with the rest of my friends. Emmett looked kind of funny at a soccer game and I made my already big smile, wider. Rose looked beautiful in anything, even a soccer jersey. Even Angela was here with her new friend Ben. I noticed they looked kind of cozy up there. I didn't even think they were coming. My heart was pounding but I knew it wasn't just because I playing soccer. No, it was because my friends really did care.

And there at the end on the bleachers, were the three people I never wanted to think about again. And yet, when I saw them, only one of them truly caught my eye. Vince was on the end of the bleacher and next to him sat Jacob and Edward. Vince looked a little uncomfortable. Jacob was smiling and waving. And Edward just nodded. We were going to have to talk.

I turned my attention back to the field to see number 34 and 60 both guarding Libby who had the ball, making it impossible to pass it. When Libby kicked the ball anyways, it hit 60 in the gut, knocking the wind out of her.

The ref blew his whistle holding up a yellow card. Our fans could be heard screaming, saying that was outrageous but it didn't change the verdict. Libby's first yellow card, but she still remained on the field.

I did my best to focus on the game after that, even though I didn't get back in when halftime came around. The score was tied 1-1 when coach called the team into the locker room. "Alright, take a seat." He started drawing on the white board, showing us what the other team was doing. I used all my mental concentration to focus and was proud of myself to at least catch half of what he was saying. We still had about five minutes of halftime left when we came out. I was walking over with the rest of the team to do some drills when my name was called.

"Bella." I knew that voice. I could hear my heart thudding in my ears when I stopped and turned to look at Edward. "Why didn't you tell me?" He stepped away from the cement steps that lead to the bleachers, and walked over to stand a foot from me.

I couldn't say anything. I was frozen. My brain was running at a million miles an hour and the only thing I could say was, "I didn't want to get hurt again." It came out as a whisper. Edward caught it though and he truly looked confused.

I knew he wanted me to explain further but coach yelled, "Swan! Where are you?" I turned and started running over to the field when I heard Edward shout, halfheartedly, "Good luck." I didn't know if that was a double meaning or not.

Coach didn't say anything as I joined the team. I was still in a numb daze as I performed the drills and when halftime was finally over I wasn't starting. Libby still took my place.

"Hey! Why isn't Bella in?" I heard Emmett yell loud and clear from the stands. My cheeks burned a little bit, but coach paid no attention. I looked out on the field myself and noticed Libby was dribbling up with field. Number 34 was running up to defend her and grabbed her hair. Libby was going to kick the ball to the right up to Tanya when 34 finally caught up with her. In the end Libby's powerful kick didn't meet up with the ball. It met up with 34's ankle instead.

The ref blew his whistle when 34 fell down and didn't come up. "FOUL!" He yelled holding up a yellow card for the second time.

"WHAT?"

"SHE GRABBED HER HAIR!"

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?"

"COME ON!"

Obviously the crowed wasn't happy. The Northwestern coach went out to her and so did another player, 64, the whole time shouting, "Nikki!"

She was grabbing her ankle and was down for a time before the coach was able to get her off the field, supporting most of her weight. Libby had come over to the sideline, along with the rest of the team, to talk to coach when the ref came over.

"That's her second yellow card. I'm afraid she's out for the game." He said, looking sympathetic.

Neither Libby nor Coach argued the matter further; they knew the rules. But what happened next surprised me the most. Without even turning to acknowledge my presence, Coach spoke, "Swan. You're in!"

I'm sure the surprise showed on my face as my heart started speeding up. I looked at Coach and he spoke again, "You can do it. Good luck!" The ref's whistle blew again. The team and I took our places on the field, ready to battle our way through the end of the game. I looked over to the girl I would be guarding when she came on the field.

I hadn't paid much attention before to the other girl, Nikki, but when I thought about it she looked a lot less competitive and even less violent compared it this girl before me now. She was number 19 and she looked mean. I pushed her from my thoughts and focused on the game when the ball was checked. Their team got it first and made the move to push it ahead fast. Their forwards took control of the ball, and were trying to dribble it up the field past our defense. She took a shot on goal when our goal keeper grabbed it from the air and punted it out to Tanya.

The game went like that most of the time, with my teammates passing to almost anyone but me. It didn't bother me though, because I figured I was in there anyways for defense. Even down on the field I could Emmett and Alice chanting "Bella, Bella". I tried not to smile.

Something else I noticed while I was in there was that whenever we took a shot on their goal and their goalie punted it out number 19, the girl I was guarding. I was doing better than before. Maybe it was because my friends were here; maybe it was because coach had the faith to put me back in. Maybe it was because I was working out my nerves from Edward, Vince, and Jake on the field. I didn't know, but I just know it was a good thing.

I didn't let that girl get past me, or even much farther up the field. I also noticed the more I thought of those three boys, the better I played. I was taking my emotions out right there on the field. I was mad at all of those boys. At Vince for freaking out because I was having dinner with Edward and then turning around and act like nothing happened. At Jacob for just showing up here out of the blue, and expecting something to happen; for what, I didn't know. But it wasn't going to happen. We were over. That was something I'd learned in the past twenty-four hours and nothing was going to change that.

And I was especially mad at Edward. For so many things. One for being the major player he was. I knew now, months later, that he had changed and things were different and he had change and that my anger was irrational. But I didn't care. Two for leaving without any notice to go check out a college that was nine hours away. He promised me he wasn't going to do that but I guess his promises meant nothing.

And three for making me feel like this. For making me angry, sad, stupid, self-conscious. For making me feel something more. For making me like him.

But now wasn't time to think. 19 made her move to my right, making it easy for me to steal the ball. I did so and dribbled the ball to the field before kicking it to Katie. Instantly she was bombarded with the defense so she drop passed it to me. With most of the defense on her, there was so much space on the field for me to make my move. I dribbled the ball of fairly close to the goal. Their goalie ran out to try and take the ball from me and that's where she made her mistake. I pulled the back and kicked hard, sending it flying in the air towards the right corner of the net.

"YES!"  
"GOAL!"

"GO BELLA!"

I looked over at the scoreboard. It read "Home – 1; Guests – 2" with only a minute left.

We took our place back in our positions, and I noticed number 19 was fuming. I looked away fast as the game continued. Their team was playing fiercely, knowing they only had seconds to score to even tie the game. They weren't playing around.

The ball was pasted to 19 who started running like a speeding bullet, but I was able to keep up with her. She was pushing me and while I tried to steal the ball, and how the ref didn't see her, I'll never know. When she made her move to kick on goal, I raised my leg to block the pass. I felt the sting of the ball on the side of my left leg, but it went in the opposite direction of the goal. The ref blew his whistle.

The game was over and Richmond had won.

I was breathing hard, walking a little funny from the pain in my leg when we lined up to shake hands with the opposing team. Most the other team was fairly nice, knowing they lost fair and square, but some were obviously mad. Either from one of their players being injured or from losing, I didn't know.

Our team grabbed our stuff and made it over to the locker room. Coach was smiling. He couldn't hide his excitement, and I just knew he wanted to tell us "I told you so", but he refrained. I laughed a little. He did, however congratulated us. He named Katie player of the game, and smiled at me. Then he reminded us that the bus was leaving at eight, which only gave me a half an hour to shower.

I didn't take a long shower like normally. Just long enough to get the icky sweat off me and clean my hair. I changed into my street clothes, pulled my hair up, grabbed my stuff, and left the locker room.

I don't exactly know how but I had totally forgotten my friends were there. So when I stepped outside it like the wonderful surprise all over when I was met with seven pairs of eyes, smiling and waving at me.

* * *

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere__  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there**  
Gotta Be Somebody, by Nickelback

* * *

  
**_CLIFFY!

**Please review and let me know what you think.  
Remember -  
REVIEW + OPINION = SNEAK PEEK**

**sorry to everyone who I wasn't able to send a sneak peek to,  
but I thought you might enjoy the full chapter instead. (:**


	21. Fall For You

**BIG CHAPTER!  
**ON WITH IT!  
THANKS AGAIN **MJDANNY**!!! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY ARE THE FREAKING BEST!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I am not the author of the absolutely, amazingly, perfect book, Twilight. I don't even have an Edward. But I am the author of **College Life, Whatever It Takes, Freebird, If I'm Not The One, **and **No Air**, and would very much appreciate it if you read them!

* * *

College Life

Fall For You – Chapter 21

Song – Fall For You, by Secondhand Serenade

* * *

**Previously**: _I didn't take a long shower like normally. Just long enough to get the icky sweat off me and clean my hair. I changed into my street clothes, pulled my hair up, grabbed my stuff, and left the locker room._

_I don't exactly know how but I had totally forgotten my friends were there. So when I stepped outside it like the wonderful surprise all over when I was met with seven pairs of eyes, smiling and waving at me.

* * *

  
_

My eyes locked with a pair of focused emerald eyes before I was nearly knocked on my butt by Alice's monster hug.

"Woah, Alice." Then realization finally hit me. "You came!"

She giggled her chime like laugh. "Of course, silly. How could I possibly forget your first soccer game?" I wondered that, too. "I think it's funny you actually believed me! You were awesome tonight! Well except for the first half... But the second half was amazing! Whatever you did worked! So, in celebration of your win, we decided we were going to go clubbing! Of course, I brought you a change of clothes, so that's taken care of. All I have to do it play with your hair a bit. That shouldn't be too hard..." She seemed to be muttering only to herself now.

"Sounds good, Alice." My friends seemed to crowd around us now. Jasper came over and put his arms are Alice as she talked to herself. Emmett was grinning wildly and engulfed me in a huge hug. "Emmett. Can't. Breath," I croaked.

He boomed a laugh. "Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"Great game, Bella. You were really awesome," Rose spoke and Jasper nodded.

"Alright, now that all of that is said, the plans for tonight are as follows," Alice turned to me as she spoke. "And no complaining." I rolled my eyes. "We already rented hotel rooms at the Doubletree Hotel in Sacramento. I've already packed you a bag, so you have no excuse. We're going back to the hotel to change because we're going clubbing." No matter how hard she may try, that would never sound exciting to me. Especially after my past experiences. "No complaining, Bella. Nothing is going to happen, look around you." She gestured to Edward, Jacob and Vince.

I suppressed the urge to groan before turning my attention to the boys. Edward didn't look at me, he was staring off in the distance. Jacob was grinning widely, and Vince looked uncomfortable. "Hey, guys. Enjoy the game?" Why did it feel so awkward all of the sudden? _Jacob_. _Why?_

"Amazing, Bells. Always amazing." Jacob came up and wrapped his arms around me, causing me to drop my bag and lose my breath. Since the last time I saw Jacob, nearly two years ago, he had grown a lot. He was over a foot taller than me, and had huge muscles. He even cut his hair shorter. It was almost like hugging Emmett. I wasn't sure if it was just my mind playing tricks on me or what, but I could have sworn I saw Edward flinch.

"Okay, okay. Celebrating is for later. Bella, I already talked to your coach and let him know you would be coming with us, so everything is set. Let's get going to the hotel." I nodded my head, pulling away from Jacobs embrace. "We brought four cars, Rosalie's, Vince's, Edward's, and mine. Why don't you go with Edward, Bella? I'm sure the boys will want to stop for food, and I have to pick some things up. Edward has the key card, so he can just take you and we'll meet you there."

I nodded my head in agreement. We parted ways, Edward leading the way with myself in tow. He was silent on the walk there, but it wasn't an awkward or angry silence. More like a pained, confused one. I knew I had some explaining to do. Not that I wanted to.

He opened my door for me, as usual. I was starting to get used to it by now. He got into the drivers seat and head for the hotel, all without saying a word. I knew I would have to be the first one to break the silence, but I just didn't know what to say. So I just dived in. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I looked at him, and he seemed to be deep in thought, not daring to speak.

So I looked back out my window and continued, "Jacob and myself. Well we have some history." I thought back to last night when I saw Jacob again for the first time in two years, outside of my dream.

_I couldn't speak. I felt completely dumb, and I didn't know what to say or do. I wanted to scream, thinking it was just another nightmare, that there was no way this man in front of me with the very familiar black eyes could be Jacob. It had to be someone else. But I knew it wasn't._

_I almost got up and ran out of there as fast as I could, willing myself to forget I saw him, and maybe delude myself into thinking it was a dream instead. I think he knew that was what it was thinking. That would explain why he deliberately sat down very, very slowly. "Hey, Bells," He spoke gently in an almost whisper._

_Any doubt I had, any hope, that this might be someone else just flew out of the window. There was no mistaking that voice. When he saw that I was unable to speak, he continued. "I thought you might be here. You always loved the little coffee shop in Port Angeles. Always going in there to read a book. You haven't changed at all."_

_"How did you know I was _here?_" I asked when I was finally able to find my voice, but it was hoarse and weak. I don't know how he understood me, but he did._

_"Charlie," He spoke matter-of-factly. That did explain it. My dad was mad when Jake left, but he always loved him. He never had a problem with him. He was mad at first when Jake just left, but Forks is a small town and word spread fast. He understood why Jake left, as I did. No matter how badly it hurt._

_I nodded my head and noticed my neck muscles felt stiff._

_I didn't know what else to say and Jake knew that. He sat forward, resting his forearms on the table and spoke. "Bella," He spoke seriously, and it made me nervous. The Jake I knew never was serious. "About what happened." He paused, probably thinking about what he was going to say. "There wasn't anything I could do. I'm sorry I left, and so very sorry for the way I did it. I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm sorry for never calling or writing. And I'm sorry I didn't 'I love you' before I left." I couldn't pull my eyes away from his smoldering black ones. It was impossible._

_"Why are you here Jacob?" I could feel the tears pooling up in my eyes. Who knows what this visit would do to me. "Why?"_

_"Bella, I'm here because I'm sorry for everything. And because I still lov-"_

_He spoke passionately, but I cut him off. "No. Jacob. No. I can't go back." I finally pulled my gaze away from his and focused on the cover of my book instead. "I can't."_

_He sat back in his chair and didn't speak for a while. When I looked up into his eyes I noticed he was staring at me with intensity and determination. He wasn't going to give up. I could see that. "I never stopped thinking about you, Bells. There was never anyone else the whole time. It was only you, always you." He spoke each word with decisiveness._

_"Jake, I can't. We were over then and we're over now."_

_He just shook his head. "We can't be, Bells. I saw the way you looked at me when I came here. I know you still feel something, too."_

_It was my turn to shake my head. "No, Jake."_

_"Why?" He spoke the word hard, but not harsh. "Why, Bella? Have you moved on?"_

_It took me a moment to think the question through. I looked back up at him. At this, familiar strangers face. But I wasn't really seeing him. I wasn't seeing black eyes. I was seeing emerald. "Yes."_

I finished telling Edward my little tale, still looking out the window. He hadn't said anything yet, nor had he said anything while I told him what happened Friday night. When pulled into the Doubletree Hotel parking lot not much longer later, still in silence.

He pulled into the closest parking space and shut off the car and didn't move. Neither did I, and soon the silence became too much. I turn to look at him and find him staring intensely at me. His eyes were pained, more pained than I have ever seen them and it broke my smile.

I reached up to touch his cheek with my hand, rubbing my fingers on his soft, cool skin. I felt electric flow from his skin to mine, and it gave me goose bumps. "Why are you sad?" I asked, inaudible to my own ears.

He glanced out the window before turning his intense gaze back on me. "Bella, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Something I've been wanting to say for a long time, but every time I try, something comes up."

He stopped. I moved my free hand to take his and gave it a gentle squeeze without letting go. He looked at our intertwined hands, and then looked up at me, smiling slightly.

And then he spoke, "Isabella Swan." He spoke my name gentle, almost lovingly. "I've known you now for a little over two months. And when I first met you I knew instantly that there was something different about you than other girls. You are charming, witty, smart, caring, compassionate, independent." He paused and brought his free hand to my face, my lips, and then rested it on my shoulder. "Beautiful." I blushed and he smiled, making wonder if he could see it in the dim lighting.

"There's something about the way you carry yourself. I admit at first, I wanted you like I wanted any girl, even though I knew you were different. At first, it was purely a physical attraction. But after that night clubbing and after the day I canceled on Lauren for Jessica and you chewed me out," He smiled at the memory, "I couldn't stop feeling something. I wanted to prove you wrong. To show you I wasn't that guy, even though I was. I wanted to be worthy of you. You. Something I've never even considered doing for anyone else."

"While we were 'dating'," He put air quotes around the word, "I couldn't stop thinking about you. Well we both know how that ended," He half smiled. "After that I couldn't date another girl. Not that I didn't have the opportunities, no. I couldn't, wouldn't stop thinking about you. After that, we started soccer practice. I was going to tell you then, but Vince was around and I knew it wasn't the time. I would wait for you, I told myself. But I couldn't. So I asked you to dinner thinking I was going to tell you then, but that turned out to be a bust."

"And then I found you crying. The whole time I spent those days with you, I was hurting, too. I didn't know how to comfort you. I didn't know what to do. All I could think of doing was staying. Monday, when we went to the track, I wanted to tell you, but Vince got in the way again. And later that night, one of my professors told me about a medical opportunity in San Diego. So I took it, without saying goodbye. I thought maybe it would help me clear my thoughts. But the whole time I was there I couldn't focus on anything. Whenever I closed my eyes, your face was there, smiling at me."

While Edward told me this I could feel my breathing become shallow. He was being completely open and honest with me, something I still had trouble doing. He was telling me everything he felt. _If only he knew_.

"What I'm trying to say is... Well, I like you; a lot. I've never felt this way before and it scares me, but for you I would take that risk, any risk, really. And it doesn't matter to me that you don't feel the same way about me. I just needed you to know. I'll always be here for you, Bella. In whatever form you choose; acquaintance, friend… anything," he finished his speech, inhaling a deep breath.

I breathe, too, realizing my lungs were practically begging for it. "Edward, I like you, a lot, too. And I don't want to be friends," I watched his face fall and I spoke more quickly, blushing in doing so. "I want to be more."

Edward stared at me dumbfounded. I watched his pained face brighten up. I watch my favorite, breathing taking crooked smile spread on it. I smiled back. "Really?" He asked, incredulous.

"Really."

He leaned in to kiss my forehead.

* * *

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,__  
Over again, Don't make me change my mind.__  
Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true.  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find.  
You're impossible to find.  
**Fall For You, by Secondhand Serenade

* * *

  
**_

**Sorry about the long-ish wait. My computer's internet sucks so here I am,  
pull the internet from my fathers computer. Hope he won't be too mad.  
Anywho, please review. With the wonderful chaos of CHRISTmas I don't  
know when I'll be able to update again (but it won't be too long!)**

**I hope you have a wonderful holiday with your family! Please charish the  
time you have with them!**

**Oh, and if you're asking what I want for CHRISTmas, well...  
REVIEWS make me pretty happy (:  
**


	22. Hanging By A Moment

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!  
HERE'S MY LITTLE PRESENT FOR YOU! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.  
AS OF NOW THIS IS THE **UNEDITED** VERSION. MY AMAZINGLY  
AWESOME BETA **MJDANNY** HAS NOT SEEN IT YET. SO YES PEOPLE,  
THAT DOES MEAN THERE WILL BE MISTAKES. I'LL POST THE CORRECT  
CHAPTER UP LATER. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND _ON WITH IT!

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I am not the author of the absolutely, amazingly, perfect book, Twilight. I don't even have an Edward. But I am the author of **College Life, Whatever It Takes, Freebird, If I'm Not The One, **and **No Air**, and would very much appreciate it if you read them!

* * *

College Life

Hanging By A Moment – Chapter 22

Song – Hanging By A Moment, by Lifehouse

* * *

**Previously**:_ "What I'm trying to say is... Well, I like you; a lot. I've never felt this way before and it scares me, but for you I would take that risk, any risk, really. And it doesn't matter to me that you don't feel the same way about me. I just needed you to know. I'll always be here for you, Bella. In whatever form you choose; acquaintance, friend… anything," he finished his speech, inhaling a deep breath._

_I breathe, too, realizing my lungs were practically begging for it. "Edward, I like you, a lot, too. And I don't want to be friends," I watched his face fall and I spoke more quickly, blushing in doing so. "I want to be more."_

_Edward stared at me dumbfounded. I watched his pained face brighten up. I watch my favorite, breathing taking crooked smile spread on it. I smiled back. "Really?" He asked, incredulous._

_"Really."_

_He leaned in to kiss my forehead._

* * *

He kissed my forehead gently. It felt right and perfect. I wasn't disappointed. Instead I was elated. Edward finally understood. He know everything and still wanted me. I was happy for real. It was bliss.

He didn't move anything but his lips when he spoke. "We should probably go check in before Alice has a fit and threatens to take us shopping."

I groaned. I didn't want to move but so far I've pretty much avoided shopping trips with Alice, and I'd like to do my best to keep it that way.

Edward pulled back and even in the dim lighting I could see his breathtaking crooked grin, and his sparkling emerald eyes. My heart skipped a beat. "Alright." It came out breathless.

Edward got out of the car quickly, and as I fumbled with my soccer bag I had placed at my feet, Edward came around and opened to door for me. I got out and he took my bag while giving me a look say 'no protesting'. I just rolled my eyes and let out a breathless laugh. He was truly gorgeous.

Edward checked us in and led me up to the rooms on the top floor. We stopped outside the door and Edward swiped the card to let us in. And let me tell you, even though I didn't know what to expect, this room would have blown me away no matter what. It was huge, kind of like a condo in a hotel.

I walked into the living room and from there I could see a small kitchen, a dining area, and computer desk and four different rooms. It was amazing. I looked over at Edward. "What...?"

He smiled at my obvious surprise. "Alice." That explained it. She always goes all out. "She wanted to spend the night here, but didn't figure that out until she got here. We talked to the guy and it was either this room or two much, much smaller ones. You do the math."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the black leather couch and sat down. Edward set my back in one of the rooms and returned to sit next to me. I grabbed a pillow as he reached for the stereo remote. I put the pillow on his lap and rested my head there, completely comfortable and exhausted. Edward put soft classical music on in the background – I think the one song was called The River Flows In You by Yiruma – and I just shut my eyes and dozed off for a bit.

I not sure how much longer it was until I woke up, though it couldn't have been long, when I felt Alice shake me awake. "Bella, come on. We're going out. We only have one night here."

"Alice, just let her sleep," I heard Edward tell her. "She's exhausted from her game."

"She can sleep when she's dead. It's the only night we're here. I'll let her sleep tomorrow. Sound good?" She didn't even wait for him to answer, "Come on, Bella. Up!"

I opened my eyes to find little Alice sitting on the table in front of me. She had shopping bags on the table next to her and she was already in her clubbing clothes. "Alice," I groaned.

"Up, Bella." As if to emphasize her point her shook me again, but gently. "I promise I won't bug you tomorrow." She looked at me with her bright blue begging eyes. I sighed and she took that as a yes. "Yay! Okay, I'm almost ready for you." I unwillingly sat up from my very comfortable position. "Why don't you just go change into the clothes I have laid our for you on the bed? Then I'll be ready for your hair and make-up."

I nodded. "Alright, Alice. But I'm holding you to your promise about tomorrow."

Alice left and I got up to change. The clothes she had laid out for me were quite nice. I put on the Chiffon Butterfly Sleeve shirt on first. It was stripped many colors of purple, blue and tan and had at think black belt a little bit above the waist. Next I put on a black tweed skirt. Alice was very fashionable, I'll give her that. The skirt wasn't too short and was closer to my knees than higher up. I actually liked it, even if it was showing a bit more than I was used too.

Alice came in almost the second I was done and ushered me into the bathroom connected to this room. I swear when Alice books a hotel she does go all out. "Alright, Bella sit over there in front of the vanity." My hair is naturally wavy and sometimes can be hard to maintain. At the moment I just had it pulled back so I undid my ponytail and let Alice do what she does best. Today she just choose to straighten it and put a black headband in it.

She did very little with my make-up. Just a little eyeliner and mascara. The after effect was amazing, even though I should be used to it by now. "Thanks Alice." She just smiled and skipped back into the bedroom with our purses. I took the purse she handed to me and followed her back out into the living room. Edward was already there, sitting on the couch, with the other guys playing video games. I don't know how I didn't hear them before when Alice was doing my hair. They were shouting at each other and the TV.

Emmett was the loudest, of course. But Jasper surprised me. I don't think I have ever heard him shout so much. It was quite a funny sight. The boys hadn't noticed Alice's and my presence yet so we just stood there, trying our hardest not to laugh.

"Aww, come on dude! You just cut me off!"

"Well you made me wreck!"

"Ha! First place again. Sorry Emmett!"

"NO WAY, dude!"

"AHHH!" All six boys boomed and looked hatefully at Emmett.

He put his hand up trying to look innocent and then pointed at Edward. "He's the one who took first place away from me!"

"So you felt the need to tail end him and make us all crash?" Jasper shouted.

Alice and myself couldn't contain our laughter any longer. I was holding my stomach, I was laughing so hard. All six pairs of eyes looked over at us.

I heard Emmett whisper, "What are they laughing so hard about? This is _serious!_"

That just made me laugh harder.

"I totally won..." I heard Emmett mumble.

"Come... haha... come on... ha... boys." Alice was still laughing. "Lets go."

The guys shut off their game and made their way over to us. Then it dawned on me that Angela and Rose weren't here. "Where are the girls?"

Alice was digging for her Porche keys as she spoke, "They're going to meet us there. They had to go to the store."

"Alright." I didn't notice it when Edward walked up next to me but when I saw his profile I couldn't stop the stupid grin that found it's spot on my face, or the way my lungs just gave out all their air. He was wearing dark faded jeans and a black and white pin striped dress shirt. Edward smiled at my reaction and bent down to whisper in my ear, "Breath, Bella." I sucked in much needed oxygen.

"Ready everyone?" Jasper asked as Alice, once again, dug through her purse.

There were mummers of "yeah". As we left I noticed Jasper had taken Alice's purse from her and handed her some chap stick before giving her back her purse. I laughed under my breath. Everyone walked out of the parking lot and parted into their separate cars. Emmett drove all the boys except Edward and Jasper. Alice hopped into her Porche. I walked over to the passengers side of the Volvo, expecting to open it for myself, but Edward was too quick for me. We climbed into the car and he started it up with music playing gently in the background.

As we drove I felt Edward slip his hand into mine. I looked over at him to find him looking at me. I smiled and looked back out my window, relishing the warmth of his skin against mine. The drive wasn't a long one and it was fairly easy to find since Edward just followed the only bright yellow Porche.

I couldn't say I was excited to go out tonight, but since I was with Edward I couldn't help but have a bright outlook for tonight. As long as I was with him it would be alright.

As if he could read my mind, Edward voiced my plan. "How about you stay near me tonight, hmm? I don't want a repeat of the last time." He grimaced at the end so I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Like I would want to be anywhere else." Even though I meant it, I could feel my cheeks burn a bit. Edward squeezed my hand back. Edward pulled into the packed parking lot outside Club Zero. I don't know how he was so lucky, but there were three parking spots almost next to each other.

When we got out I noticed Rose's red BMW sitting in the closest spot to the door. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean, it is Rose. Edward kept a safe distance from me. However, he did have his hand on my back and I could keep the electrical sparks through my shirt from the contact.

We got past the bouncer just fine and found everyone already inside. Alice wave us over to the table. Try as hard as I might I noticed Jacobs careful gaze and his glance at Edward's hand. I knew we would have to talk later and I wasn't looking forward to it. But maybe after this he would realize that I wasn't going back to him and just wanted to remain friends.

Next to Jacob was Vince. Might I tell you, he didn't look to happy. The way he was staring at Edward was more than not liking him. It was almost like hate. _Boys..._

"Hey guys. Where have you been?" Leave it to Emmett to infer something ridiculous. Jasper laughed causing me to think we missed something.

Edward sighed, "We were right behind Alice, Emmett."

"Sure you were." Jasper laughed again. I rolled my eyes.

A waitress caught my attention. Alice smiled, "Oh, look. Our drink are here. I already ordered for you two." I nodded letting her know it was okay. I knew Alice well enough to know my drink was soda. Non-alcoholic soda.

"Hey, Emmett. See that video game over there?" Ben pointed over to a pinball machine. Emmett grin hugely, probably guessing what was coming next. "Bet you ten bucks you can't beat the high score!"

Emmett let out a booming laugh. "Make it twenty. Ten bucks isn't worth my time!"

Ben pulled out a twenty and showed Emmett. "You're on!"

They walked over to the machine and Emmett began his assault on it. I felt bad for it. The machine just didn't know what it was in for. Edward chuckled. "The high score is over four hundred million. Ben set it." He smiled and I just laughed.

Club Zero wasn't completely crowded and seemed to mostly a college crowd. The music was loud and when we ordered food it was terrible but I couldn't help but love this place. This was what college is supposed to be like. It was a real college experience for me.

Fall Out Boy's _I Don't Care_ was playing. Alice got all giddy. "Come girls." She grabbed Angela and myself by our wrists in her incredible vice grip. "Let's go dance." Rose followed of course and Angela and myself had no choice but to oblige.

It was a good song for me to dance. Tonight I didn't care about much anything. Tonight I just wanted to have fun and celebrate my win. Tonight was about my friends. Tonight I wouldn't care about Vince's death stare or Jacobs careful face. I wouldn't care about Emmett's implied sex comments or Jaspers snickering. The only thing I couldn't bring myself to not care about was still sitting at the table, smiling over at me.

I motioned for him to come join me and it didn't take long for him to come over and dance with me. We jumped up and down light high schoolers and sang along with the music. I don't think I've ever had that much fun before. Not even in high school or back home in Forks. Not when I was on First Beach with Jacob or when I pushed Lauren off Edwards shoulders during chicken (even though that was quite satisfying).

But soon the music changed and I could feel my carefree attitude slipping away. I think Edward saw, it too. The song had switched to a slower one. I recognized the song as _Hanging by a Moment _by Lifehouse. Edward pulled me close and I buried my head in his shoulder, inhaling his marvelous scent.

Edward would sing along with the song in my ear, and although his wonderful voice sounded nothing like Jason's, Edward's just seemed so much more musical to me. I would much rather listen to him sing than anyone else.

_"Desperate for changing. Starving for truth. I'm closer to where I started, chasing after you."_

I couldn't help but smiled. _Hanging by a Moment _was one of my favorite Lifehouse songs. The lyrics were beautiful and cute. It sent shivers up my spine to have Edward singing them to me, knowing where the meaning was directed.

What I wasn't ready for, even though I knew the lyrics quite well, was this next part.

_"I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you."_

Those words whispered in his magical voice practically made my knees go weak. I didn't know if he realized what he was saying, but I sure did. _He's just singing. He doesn't realize anything_, I told myself. _That's all._

And still I couldn't help but wonder.

_"Forgetting all I'm lacking. Completely incomplete. I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now..."_

I smiled. I would gladly take all of Edward, and never give him up. Not to anyone. Not for anything.

_"I'm living for the only thing I know. I'm running and not quite sure where to go. And I don't know what I'm diving into. Just hanging by a moment here with you. Just hanging by a moment... Hanging by a moment... Hanging by a moment here with you."_

Edward finished when the song did. I pulled back and looked into his eyes and noticed how warm and caring they look. But for some reason they still held some unknown emotion to me. We had stopped moving even though the music had changed to _Disturbia _by Rhianna. I couldn't bring myself to make any movement.

Edward leaned in close and whispered in my ear, tickling me with his breath, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

All I could do was nod my head.

* * *

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move__  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
**Hanging By A Moment, by Lifehouse**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Please let me know what you think!!!  
If you want, please ask for a sneak peek.  
I do try to send those out!!!


	23. You Found Me

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I am not the author of the absolutely, amazingly, perfect book, Twilight. I don't even have an Edward. But I am the author of **College Life, Whatever It Takes, Freebird, If I'm Not The One, **and **No Air**, and would very much appreciate it if you read them!

* * *

College Life

You Found Me - Chapter 23

Song - You Found Me by The Fray

* * *

**Previously**: _I smiled. I would gladly take all of Edward, and never give him up. Not to anyone. Not for anything._

"I'm living for the only thing I know. I'm running and not quite sure where to go. And I don't know what I'm diving into. Just hanging by a moment here with you. Just hanging by a moment... Hanging by a moment... Hanging by a moment here with you."

__

Edward finished when the song did. I pulled back and looked into his eyes and noticed how warm and caring they look. But for some reason they still held some unknown emotion to me. We had stopped moving even though the music had changed to Disturbia by Rhianna. I couldn't bring myself to make any movement.

Edward leaned in close and whispered in my ear, tickling me with his breath, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

All I could do was nod my head.

* * *

  


Edward lead me out of the club by the hand. I looked back and saw Alice watching us go with a huge smile on her face. I mouthed to her "going for a walk" and she mouthed "see you at the hotel". Edward tugged me gently along into the cool night air and when we walked outside he walked over and opened his car door.

"I thought we were going for a walk?" I asked.

Edward didn't respond but reached into the car and pulled out a black jacket. He turned to me and draped it around my shoulders while putting my hand through the too-long sleeves. I breathed in and recognized the delicious scent I was inhaling wasn't cologne but instead it was Edward.

I looked up to see him smiling at me. He reached out and took my hand in his. "I didn't want you to get cold." I smiled back. "Come on. I want to show you something." Edward pulled me close and linked his arm through mine and the pulled me in his choice of direction. "It won't be too long, but how about a game to pass the time?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him and laughed, "Sure. What game do you have in mind?"

"How about twenty questions?"

"How about ten?" I countered.

He chuckled, "Well, I'll take what I can get."

I laughed too. He started. "Okay, first question. What's your major?"

My cheeks started to burn a little bit. "English Literature."

That threw him off. He turned to me and looked a little shocked. "Why?"

I giggled. "That's two questions, buddy. I do believe it's my turn."

He sighed. "What could you want to know?"

"How did you learn that soccer move you showed me?"

He laughed a little bit. "Ever seen _She's The Man_?"

I laughed out loud. "You watched _She's The Man_?"

"Hey, I was only allowed one question." I pushed my bottom lip out and he laughed before explaining. "Yeah. Alice wanted to watch it with me one day when she was sick. If you've ever seen her pout..." He shook his head smiling. "She can make you do anything." I nodded, knowing it was probably true. "My turn." I knew what he was going to ask, so I had my answer prepared. "Why are you majoring in English Literature?"

_So predictable_. Even though I knew it was coming I could feel the blood creep up to my cheeks. Edward could see it in the dim street lighting and he continued to press me for it. I finally gave in. "Well, someday I hope to be a writer..." I trailed off speaking fast and quiet.

But of course he heard me. "Really, Bella? That's amazing."

I smiled. _At least someone thought so._ "It's something I've always done. Something to clear my mind. It just works for me and since I've done it enough I decided to just make it my career." He smiled at me.

I looked away for a moment, letting the silence overtake us. I looked around taking in the direction he was taking me and all the scenery along the way. We were still well into the city but far enough away were we could just walk along the street without passing anyone for a time. It was nice to have this time with Edward.

Edward gave my hand a squeeze. I looked back at him and noticed his eyes were happy, yet intense. The amazing way his eyes looked brought a up a question I wanted to know, but just never thought of asking.

I took a breath, "What made you want to be a doctor?"

Edward slowed down and since our hands were linked I had to slow down, too. His eyes tightened a bit and his smiled seemed a little more forced. I could sense there was something Edward wasn't telling me, but even though it probably should scare me, it didn't.

I rested my free hand on his arm. "It's alright. Whatever it is you're not ready to tell me, I can wait." I gave him a sincere smile, and pulled him in the direction we were going. He gave my hand another squeeze, and without realizing he did, my heart squeezed, too.

"So are we almost there yet?" I asked, anxious to get off the topic and to know where we're going.

"Just about." But as he said it he stopped, causing me to do that same. I gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything. Edward reached into his left hand pocket and pulled out a black silk stripped tie. He looked at me and smiled, "Do you mind?" He held the tie out in both hands.

I let go of his hand and allowed him to tie it around me like a blindfold. He didn't tie it too tight, so it wasn't uncomfortable, and almost immediately afterwards he took my hand again. "Where are we going?" I repeated.

I heard him chuckle. "We're almost there," He said, dodging my question. He pulled me along, gently, never letting go of my hand. As we walked Edward hummed some unfamiliar tune. I didn't say anything, not wanting to miss a second of listening to his velvety voice. It melody was sweet and slow and incredibly soft. It even brought tears to my eyes that I had to fight back.

Edward stopped humming as soon as he stopped walking. "Bella," He chuckled a bit. This could not be a good sign. "From here the terrain isn't flat. Since I've seen you walk on a flat surface and I know that I'll probably need to carry you."

I groaned causing him to laugh. "Fine, just don't drop me."

Suddenly the ground beneath me wasn't there. Instead I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my legs and back. "Have I ever dropped you before?"

I was clearly a rhetorical question. "Fine. Just don't trip." I felt a silent laugh shake his body.

I rolled my eyes, although he couldn't see, and leaned into his chest. It seemed effortless for him to carry me. His breathing barely changed, and as I listening to his heartbeat I never once heard it change in tempo. I breathed in his delectable scent and relished in the warmth of his body and the sound of his voice. It was purely heaven on earth. I couldn't think of a place I would rather be. Nowhere in the world could possibly more satisfying then this here mysterious place with a God among men.

And to think this God was mine.

Edward didn't walk far with me in his arms, but to be honest I wasn't paying much attention to time. It was almost impossible to focus on anything else. That is until I heard the sounds of waves hitting softly against the shore.

And then I felt his breath on my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Alright, we're here," but he didn't let me down.

"Umm, I need a little help here," I said, indicating to the blindfold.

He chuckled. "I'm not quite ready to let you go," He whispered.

I shook my head causing the tie to fall off.

The sight before me made me catch my breath. It wasn't quite night; the sun had the barely set over the horizon leaving the sky many shades of beautiful blue. The ocean itself was calm and relaxing, just playing with the shoreline. And when I looked around, expecting to at least some people enjoying the view, I noticed how alone we truly were. My heart picked up.

When I was with Jacob it was a feeling entirely different from what I was feeling now. I know I loved Jacob. I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't. But I also know what we had would have never worked out. Even if he hadn't of left something else would have come along and torn us apart. Although I was hurt immensely when he left I was able to heal in time. But as I was here, in Edwards strong arms, I knew that if something happened, anything, that caused us to be apart, I wouldn't be able to survive it. It seemed, even now that everything was so new, that Edward was essential to my survival.

And it scared me to death.

I was lost when Edward found me.

I took in the view for quite sometime before I decided on something. The sight before me was completely enticing; there was never a more beautiful twilight sunset. Heck, there was never a more beautiful anything.

Then my eyes crawled over to Edward.

And I knew I was wrong.

* * *

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.  
**You Found Me by The Fray**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Sorry... I know. You hate me. And again, I didn't send out the sneak peeks  
I promised... BUT I gave this here chapter instead. There were just so many  
reviews last chapter (73) (NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING **AT ALL**) so I didn't  
send any out. Anyways, hope you like the chapter. I plan to update soon  
but my boyfriend's been kidnapping me a lot lately (hence the long wait).  
I won't let him distract me too much ;)  
**

**LOVE YOU GUYS, YOU'RE AMAZiNG!**


	24. Permanent

_**NEW POLL;;; PLEASE VOTE**_

**Author's Note: Please don't hate me ):**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

College Life

Permanent – Chapter 24

Song – Permanent, by David Cook

* * *

**Previously: **_When I was with Jacob it was a feeling entirely different from what I was feeling now. I know I loved Jacob. I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't. But I also know what we had would have never worked out. Even if he hadn't of left something else would have come along and torn us apart. Although I was hurt immensely when he left I was able to heal in time. But as I was here, in Edwards strong arms, I knew that if something happened, anything, that caused us to be apart, I wouldn't be able to survive it. It seemed, even now that everything was so new, that Edward was essential to my survival._

_And it scared me to death._

_I was lost when Edward found me._

_I took in the view for quite sometime before I decided on something. The sight before me was completely enticing; there was never a more beautiful twilight sunset. Heck, there was never a more beautiful anything._

_Then my eyes crawled over to Edward._

_And I knew I was wrong._

* * *

Then I heard his musical laugh. "What are you looking at?"

"You," I said simply.

Edward set me down but still kept his arms tightly wrapped around me. I leaned back into him and watched the wonderful sight before me with no other sound than the seagulls above, the waving gentling nipping the shore, and Edward strong heart beat under my ear. I've never felt more relaxed or at peace before.

Time seemed to stand still as we stood there watching the sun fall below the horizon. After the sun set I still refused to move, not wanting to be the one to break the spell, when Edward spoke.

"Still want to know why I want to become a doctor?"

The question caught me somewhat off guard, but anything about Edward that I didn't know, or did know for that matter, always made me curious. "I-I... Only if you want me to know."

Edward pulled back and grabbed my hand. "Come on. I'll explain on the way back to the hotel." He pulled me along and we started back through the woods, him holding onto my hand firmly helping me as to not fall. He was incredibly patient with me, always ready to catch me in case I were to fall, but he didn't speak again until we were out of the woods and on the sidewalk. Edward walked uncharacteristically close to me, but just far enough away that we weren't touching.

"The reason why I want to be a doctor...," He hesitated. "Well, it's for my parents."

The sky was darkened by now. I looked up at him and saw he was watching me with such intensity like he was trying to find something in my confused expression. He must have found was he wanted because he continued.

"When I was sixteen-years-old, I was really sick with pneumonia. My parents didn't have much money so I didn't have a proper medical treatment for it. My mother, Elizabeth Masen, had to quit her job as a secretary for a lawyer to stay home and take care of me, causing us to lose the much needed extra money. She was always worrying over my health and my fathers since he had to take up as many extra shift as possible to support us. They were stressed beyond belief and as much as they tried my condition gradually seemed to worsen."

"While my parents worked themselves to the bone and stressed over our financial situation and my weakening health, my aunt Esme and uncle Carlise came by for a visit with their two children. I never met my aunt and uncle before. My aunt and mother used to be so close, but when my aunt married Carlise they moved to London so he could studied to be a doctor and her and my mother lost touch. I have never met my cousins before, I just knew they were my age."

Edward's eyes darkened before he looked at the ground and kept his gaze there.

"By the time my aunt and uncle came to visit, my parents were already displaying signs of having poor health themselves, catching pneumonia from me. My mother always told me how caring my aunt was and when she came to visit she immediately put my mother on bed rest and took care of us both. As much as Esme wanted to put my father on bed rest, she couldn't because he had to work to keep us from living on the streets. Carlise gave us all immediate medical attention and did everything he could, but since he didn't have the proper equipment from the hospital, it just wasn't enough. My mother was 40 when she passed away and my father followed her days later at the age of 42. I was the only one left, and although my heart was breaking, my health started to get better.

"After that, on one of my many sleepless nights, I overheard Carlise say if my father didn't have to work as much as he did, he probably would have made it through. I had to bury my parents a week before my seventeenth birthday."

There was a moment of silence, and I knew Edward was fighting with his inner thoughts. I didn't know how to comfort him, or what to do, so almost naturally I closed the gap between us and took his hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked up at me giving me a half smile, letting me know he's already done his grieving.

"I moved in with Esme and Carlise in Chicago a month later. After they adopted me Alice and Emmett became my bother and sister. I legally changed my name to Cullen so no one would ask anything about my real parents, but I kept Masen as a middle name. I didn't need a reminder."

"In the year after my parents died I knew one day I would become a doctor so I could help out others like Carlise helped my parents and me. So I could keep families from falling apart, and so I could keep kids from living a life without their parents."

I stopped and turned in from of Edward and took him in my arms. I held him tight as he did to me. As I did I could feel my heart breaking for him. I could feel his sadness and pain and yet I had no idea what it was like for him to go through that. Even when Jacob lost his mother I had no idea what he was going through and he never gave me a chance to be there for him after he left me with almost no notice. I felt helpless for him.

And then I felt elating happiness for myself. Not because of what happened to Edward, but because he shared it with me, because he told something I'm positive he's told no one. Alice and Emmett knew, that was a a given, and Jasper and Rosalie probably knew just from being so close to their family.

We clung to each other for a long time before Edward's phone vibrated. He left one arm around me and answered his phone. "Hey, Alice. Yes she's with me." He rolled his eyes causing me to giggle. "We were just on our way back to the hotel. Yes I know we've been gone a long time. Okay, we'll see you soon."

He hung up the phone. "What was that about?"

He opened his mouth the speak when we heard the squeal of tires, and the roar of an engine. Edward shoved me behind him when the car pulled up with none other than Jasper behind the wheel of Edward's Volvo and Alice in the passenger seat. "Hey guys. Want a ride?"

Edward sighed. Jasper put the car and park and both him and Alice got out and into the back seat. Edward opened my door for me before running over to the drivers side.

The car ride was anything by silent. I mean how could it be with Alice in the backseat?

"So where did you two go, Bella?" She asked.

Edward spoke for me, "Just for a walk, Alice."

"Ooooh, so it's a secret! All the better!" Then she flashed her evil smile my way.

Edward didn't even have to look into the backseat to know what Alice was up to. "No pestering Bella, Alice. She'll tell you if she wants to."

"So what do you think of a movie night, tonight?" Jasper asked.

I looked over to Edward and saw him smile, only God knows why. "I'll take your smile as a yes, _Eddie,_"Jasper used Edward's least favorite nickname causing his beautiful smile to be replaced by a scowl, which as weird as it sounds, was pretty beautiful itself.

Alice chimed in, "Jacob and Vince went to pick up some food while Rose and Emmett went to get a movie. Angela and Ben are waiting for us at the hotel."

No one spoke for the rest of the ride so I turned on a random radio station. _Permanent_ by David Cook rang through the speakers. Edward took his right hand off the wheel and took my left hand in his. I heard Alice give a little squeal from the backseat.

Once we were at the hotel we walked back to the two conjoining rooms we rented. Angela and Ben were sitting on the couch together, both looking comfortable in their sweats so of course Edward and Jasper had to scare them.

It kinda surprised me how Ben didn't hear us come in, but I knew immediately Angela did. Edward and Jasper snuck up behind the couch and grabbed the bottom of it and just before the pulled up, Angela jumped off and ran over to us. Ben was left lying on the floor with the hotel's couch, Edward and Jasper on top of him, looking quite triumphant. The girls couldn't stop laughing at their antics.

"Aw, guys. You were supposed to wait for me to get here!" Emmett came in holding the movies and popcorn looking like he was ready to cry. It only made us laugh harder.

"Alright. Enough goofing around. You're going to wake everyone in the whole hotel. Oh, hey Jake, Vince." I looked up from Jasper and Edward, to see Jake standing only a few feet behind looking directly at me.

"Hey, Bells." He spoke softly, just for me to hear.

"Hey Jake." I could hear the panic in my voice and I hoped no one else could.

"Do you think that, maybe, we could go for a walk?" He said, still looking right into my eyes.

I looked at him for a moment before looking over to Edward. He nodded and I pulled from him for strength, before walking out the door and into the hallway. Jake shut the door behind me.

We walked in an awkward kind of silence, both of us knowing what was to come. We didn't speak for a while until we made it into the indoor pool. It was midnight and no one was there because the pool was closed but that didn't matter, we went in anyways. We walked to the side of the pool and sat down next to it, both our feet in it.

Jacob started, "Edward's him, isn't he?"

I stared into Jacob's black eyes and nodded.

"Thought so." I looked at the ground. "He better treat you right, Bells."

I laughed out loud. "He treats me better than that, Jake." I looked at him and watched him nod his head.

We turn our heads and looked out over the pool and into the the landscape behind it. "Look Bells, there's something I want you to know." I looked back at Jake who was still looking outside before he turned his head to look at me. "I'm still in love with you. And even though you're with him, I also know he has a chance to hurt you like I hurt you. But I want you I to know that I love you and I'll always be there for you. I know right now I'm here for you as a friend, and that's fine for now. I just need to be in you're life." Jacob paused. "I know you're with him right now, and I won't stand in your way. Just know I'll be waiting for you, there _for you_."

The expression on my face was nothing but pure shock. "Jake..." I took a deep breath. "I don't know you waiting for me." He started to say something but I cut him off, "No. Let me speak. I want you to have happiness and someone to love who loves you back. And I'm not saying I don't love you because I do, it's just a different kind of love. I can't be with you anymore Jake. It's just not supposed to happen. We're meant to be friends, brother and sister, but nothing more."

Jake shook his head, "I don't think so Bells."

"Jake-"

"Listen Bells, you're not going to change my mind. For now, we're friends. _For now._ I'm here for you and like I said I won't stand in your way. I just wanted you to know that."

I looked at Jake and shook my head. "You deserve better Jake. You can't wait for me. It's just stupid."

Jake stood up, smiled, and pulled me up with him. "I know I am but I don't care. Don't worry about me, Bells. I know what I'm doing."

I rolled my eyes and pushed light toward the pool. He just laughed.

We walked back to the room just joking and laughing. When we walked in I noticed Edward sitting in the kitchen area looking up and smiling at me. I smiled back. Then he looked at Jake and I knew he knew what we were talking about. The look in his eyes saddened me. It was a look of uncertainty. A look that said he thought there was any chance I might go back to Jake and leave Edward. Leave us.

I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. In his ear I whispered, "Permanent," referring back to David Cook's song.

He pulled me in tighter, "I know."

Our friends had already started the movie and were spread out around the room. Mostly the girls were on the couches and the guys on the floor beside them. Vince was the only one missing. I felt so bad for him. He had come all the way out here for me only to see Edward and I together. I wasn't looking forward to talking with him. We walked over and sat down, Edward and Jake on the floor and me on the couch with Alice.

"Where's Vince?" I whispered to her.

Her eyes motioned over to the adjacent room. "He went to bed early."

I nodded and turned my attention to the TV while gently resting my hand on Edwards shoulder who was sitting in front of me. He turned to me and smiled.

Emmett must of picked the movie, _Employee Of The Month_. I will admit that it was quite funny and when it ended Emmett decided to do rendition of it. Rose played Jessica Simpson of course. Although it was quite funny, I still don't know why Emmett had a pair off Heelys in his suitcase.

The guys put in another movie, _A Knight's Tale_, but by the end of it all the girls were asleep except myself. The guys tucked to girls into their bed, kissed them and then walked back to their rooms. I was just about ready to fall asleep, my eyes drooping and everything, when Edward kissed my forehead and said goodnight.

He started to walked away but without even thinking I grabbed his hand. "Stay," I heard myself say.

He chuckled, "Bella."

"Please," I looked up at him, seeing his blurry silhouette.

I felt my hand move as Edward sat down. He interlocked his hand with my and laid his head next to mine while sitting on the floor. "Only till you fall asleep."

I thought I heard him say something else, but I was asleep before I could process what.

* * *

_Will you think that you're all alone  
When no one's there to hold your hand?  
When all you know seems so far away,  
And everything is temporary, rest your head.  
__**I'm permanent.  
****Permanent, by David Cook**_

* * *

**Authors Note: So so so sorry about the long wait... I know some of  
you have been waiting for this for like ever and have been saying  
stuff to me about that (GOOD!). It's them everyone else should  
be thanking for this update. I promise I haven't given up on this  
story or Freebird for that matter. I just haven't had time to write.  
I have eight days of school left before summer and then my mom  
and dad leave for Hawaii without me. They're shipping me off to my  
grandparents so I'll have plenty of time to write then. After that around  
the end of June I'm supposed to go to Florida with my mother, so I'll  
have even more time to write then. So there will be a lot more updates  
coming your way... and if you want someone to blame for the long wait...  
Well my boyfriend keeps kidnapping me and while I wrote this chapter  
he tried to convince me to "take a break"... so blame him (: Thanks guys...**

Oh and my birthday was a while ago... and you know what I want.  
Yupp.  
You got it.  
**REVIEW!!!**


	25. A Heavenly Awakening

**Sorry about the long wait for an update... There is one thing however. Many of you may  
have noticed that this chapter once existed before... Well, I went back to look at it and  
decided I didn't really care too much for how I originally had it so... I changed it. Please  
don't pelt me with rocks. I just thought it wasn't good enough so I went back and made  
it a million times better in my own opinion. Anywho, I am working on chapter 26 and it  
will most likely be own sometime this weekend. So keep and eye out for it. Hope you like****  
my edited chapter.**

**I would like to send a special thanks to **dlpash** for every review they've ever given me.  
They've continuly stuck with this story and I can't begin to tell them how much it means  
to me. And so in the spirit of Thanksgiving I would like to thank them... And give the rest  
of you this.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the gorgeous Twilight characters. They belong to the wonderfully gifted, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

College Life

A Heavenly Awakening – Chapter 25

Song – Good Morning Beautiful, by Steve Holy

* * *

**Previously**: _The guys put in another movie, __A Knight's Tale, but by the end of it all the girls were asleep except myself. The guys tucked to girls into their bed, kissed them and then walked back to their rooms. I was just about ready to fall asleep, my eyes drooping and everything, when Edward kissed my forehead and said goodnight._

_He started to walked away but without even thinking I grabbed his hand. "Stay," I heard myself say._

_He chuckled, "Bella."_

_"Please," I looked up at him, seeing his blurry silhouette._

_I felt my hand move as Edward sat down. He interlocked his hand with my and laid his head next to mine while sitting on the floor. "Only till you fall asleep."_

_I thought I heard him say something else, but I was asleep before I could process what._

* * *

When I woke up the next morning it was on my own free will as Alice promised, only I woke up differently than normal. Even before I opened my eyes, I felt happy. Not that I wasn't happy before but this was a different happy. An elated one. I could tell there was actually a smile on my face, thought not understanding my happiness I opened my eyes and found a heavenly sight.

Edward was laying down right next to me on the couch with myself wrapped in his arms, a plaid blue and black blanket covering us, and a matching pillow we shared. His face was inches from my own. The hotel room was quiet indicating that no one was up or they were out getting breakfast. Light was peaking in from the outside through the half closed curtains.

I turned my attention back to the angelic face before me. Edward was so fast asleep. As I leaned my head to his chest to listen to his steady heartbeat, Edward unconsciously pulled me closer to him. His heartbeat was a wonderful, musical sound. I smiled some more.

I'm not quite sure how long I stayed like that, feeling the peacefulness in his arms, but at some point in the blissful morning I heard one of the girls moving around, apparently going to the bathroom before returning back to their room. I felt Edward stir in my arms.

I watched as his brilliant green eyes lazily opened to meet mine and although I could tell he was disoriented at first, he couldn't kept the smile that covered his face controlled.

"Good morning, beautiful." His breath tickled my skin causing me to giggle.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," I whispered.

"What time is it?" He asked.

I reached for my cellphone above my head and opened it. "7:33."

Edward took my phone to set it down, then pulled me closer. I deeply inhaled his delectable scent. He kissed my forehead causing my heart to soar.

"I don't think I've ever slept so well before," I whispered.

I could feel his breath tickle my hair, "I know what you're saying."

I pulled back and looked into his eyes and then it dawned on me, "How did you end up here though?"

"You don't remember?" He asked, perplexed.

I moved my arm up and played with Edward's silky, smooth hair. "I don't remember much after I closed my eyes last night. I was out."

He laughed, "I just didn't want to deal with the guys snoring or kicking. That and the fact that you wouldn't let go of my hand," He winked at me. I felt my cheeks burn a bit knowing it was probably true.

I looked him directly in the eye, "Well I'm glad you stayed."

He moved a little bit closer if that was possible; we were already so wrapped up together. "Me too. Even though you kept stealing the blanket."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well, it's not like I'm usually share it with anyone."

"No problem. It just gave me another legitimate reason to sleep closer to you."

I started to sit up because even though I want to stay wrapped in Edwards arms forever I knew I needed to get up and face the day. That and I was probably causing Edward terrible discomfort with my morning breath. But it seemed Edward had other plans.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, perplexed.

"I was going to get ready before Alice decides to go back on her promise."

He smiled, sending my heart soaring. He was just too beautiful. "Alice went out to breakfast with Angela."

"Oh. Well at least let me get up to brush my teeth. I don't want to make you faint from my dragon breath." My cheeks were stained pink a little from my comment.

Edward chuckled but still didn't let go of my wrist. "Will you promise to come back?"

"I don't know...," I paused, trying to give it a dramatic effect. "It just might cost you."

Edward raised one of his eyebrows, "And what price would that be?"

I smiled. "You drive me home. Alice's driving scares me."

He chuckled. "You call that a price? I was already planning on it."

He sat up, kissed my forehead, and let my wrist go. I walked into the girls room, and Edward went into the guys. I scooped out my toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush and ran into the kitchen to quickly brush my teeth and work the knots out of my hair. After doing so I tried to run back to the couch to beat Edward, but that didn't seem to work. _Dang, that boy's fast!_

Edward held the blanket up and his arm out for me to snuggle on in. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and soon realized that there was nowhere else in this world I would rather be. It felt so right, almost as if God had made this spot for us. I was completely content.

Edward laid the blanket down and wrapped his arms around me. As I lay there, neither of us feeling the need to talk, I could feel him breathing in my hair. I was a wonderful sense of serenity overtake me. With Edward things just seemed easy. Don't get me wrong, when Edward and I first met it was anything but easy. Then something changed.

I'm not quite sure what it was, whether it was one thing or a chain of things. All I know is I and totally and truly thankful for it. I was extremely happy to have Edward in my life, even with some doubt and uncertainty. And the tough thing was I knew what was causing it.

In a way I couldn't help but think back to what Jacob had said to me the night before, _"Look Bells, there's something I want you to know. I'm still in love with you. And even though you're with him, I also know _he has a chance to hurt you like I hurt you_. But I want you I to know that I love you and I'll always be there for you. I know right now I'm here for you as a friend, and that's fine for now. I just need to be in you're life." Jacob paused. "I know you're with him right now, and I won't stand in your way. Just know I'll be waiting for you, there _for you_." _

Jacob easily pointed out one of my deepest fears. It wasn't that I didn't trust Edward, because that wasn't at all the case. I trusted Edward, and that wasn't a problem but more of a fear. It was a fear because I know myself too well, and I know that I'm definitely not interesting enough to hold his attention for long. So what would happen if a year from now, when I'm so irrevocably attached to him and he tells me he can't do this anymore? Or he has to transfer schools? Or he's taking a job offer in Chicago or something? How will I be able to handle it?

From my mind set now... well I'm not sure I could.

I sighed. Edward moved beneath me and kissed my forehead. "What was that for?" I asked.

"That was for so many things, Bella."

I moved so I could look him in his sparkling emerald eyes. "Care to explain?"

He smiled. I don't think I've ever seen that much happiness in Edward's eyes since I met him. I was amazing. "It was my way of thanking you for being in my life, and for allowing me to be in yours."

I could feel yet another smile creeping onto my face so I just laid back down, my head in the crook of his neck, his arms tightly woven around me. I could smell Edward everywhere around me just as he began stroking my arm with his finger tips. It was pure bliss. I don't know when, but sometime during my little piece of paradise I fell asleep.

When I woke up this time, however, it wasn't by accident. The boys bedroom conjoining door crashed open, the bang sending a sense of panic through me making me jump and land with my butt bruised on the floor. I took one look up and saw Emmett in his Richmond University Phoenix pajamas to make sense of the scene before bursting into a noisy fit of laughter. My cheeks flamed.

"Haha! Bella what were you and... ha, Edward, haha...doing, Hmm-ha?" Emmett continued to laugh, almost falling on the floor out of lack of oxygen.

Jasper walked out of the room in his Dallas Cowboys boxers and nothing else. "What's all the commotion?" He asked, looking from Emmett on the floor still howling laughing, then to Edward half-laying, half-sitting on the couch to me on the floor my cheeks pure red. _Please don't say anything. Please, please, please. _"Ooh, I was wondering where Edward was this morning. Thanks Bella, I got the bed all to myself."

I hoped my face would cool down as Edward helped me up and then went to shove the guys back into their room.

Emmett protest, "Hey, no! I'm sorry. I just wanted to see Rose!"

Edward kept pushing them back in the room, "I hear her get in the shower. Alice and Angela went to go get food this morning so they're not here." They went back into their room without much more resistance. As Edward closed the door he mouth "sorry".

I walked back over to the couch and picked up the blankets. As I looked around the hotel room I noticed how clean it was compared to the mess we made last night. Alice must be a stealthy cleaner. I sat on the couch and began flipping through to channels until I settled on a Scrubs episode and when I was halfway through it Rose got out of the shower letting me know it was my turn.

"Alice wanted me to let you know we're going to the beach today so wear your bathing suit," She advised.

I showered fast, wanting to get done before Alice got back so I could do my own hair and makeup. I didn't particularly want to be tortured on my happy morning. I managed to beat her but as soon as I was done I heard her walking up the hall talking to Angela and who I could only assume was Ben and Jacob. I thanked God for my good fortune and went out to meet everyone in our hotel room.

Alice had coffee and at least four dozen donuts spread out in the kitchen area and coffee table in front of the plasma TV. I looked over at Emmett and Jacob and wasn't surprised when I saw two of the four dozen boxes in front of them, half or each box gone. I came up behind Edward, and noticed he was wearing khaki shorts and a red Richmond Phoenix Basketball tee shirt, and sat down beside him.

"Bella. Nice to see you finally awake," Alice said quite loudly, and then winked. I tried to not let my embarrassment show.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Rose. "Who allowed Jake and Emmett to eat half the donuts? Maybe I wanted some of those," I said joking around.

She didn't say anything, but instead she got up from her stool next to me and tip-toed over to where Jake and Emmett were hogging the couch and the donuts. They didn't hear her behind them but when her hand went out and got a donut Emmett turned to her and almost ate it off her hand. "Oh, sorry Rosie, dear." He said when she gave him a look that could kill. He pointed over to us, "There's some over there."

She continued to stare at him before she burst out laughing saying, "That is why we get two dozen extra donuts, Bella. If you would like some however, help yourself... But be prepared to deal with the consequences." She smiled, "However, if you're the kind of person who doesn't mind a missing limb, go right ahead."

I laughed with everyone else. "No thanks. I kinda like my hand. Quite a bit actually."

Edward reached out, squeezed, and whispered, "So do I," in my ear.

After we ate everyone brought their packed bags down to the cars. That's when I noticed we were one person and one car short. "Where's Vince?"

Alice adverted my gaze as she handed her bag to Jasper. "He mentioned something about a paper, and left early." I felt bad for Vince knowing that probably wasn't the only reason he left and then I felt relief at the same time because I didn't want to hurt him further making him see me with Edward.

Everyone's stuff was packed somewhere in the trunk of someone's car. Alice sat in the drivers seat of her car with Jasper in the passenger seat along with Angela and Ben. Rose and Emmett were driving themselves. Alice was the one with all the plans, "Okay, we'll meet you guys at the beach."

I turned around and looked for Jacob. He was sitting next to his rabbit... nothing seemed to have changed with him. "I'll be right back," I told Edward.

I walked over to Jake, "You coming to the beach?" I asked, half hoping for a yes.

He smiled at me but shook his head. "No, this really isn't my place. I'm heading back to Richmond. I've got a paper to write."

I laughed a little bit. "Yeah, Vince used that excuse, too."

"Who said anything about an excuse?"

I shook my head. "You transferred here what? A week ago? I don't see a paper due anything within the next few days."

"Okay, you caught me." He sighed and looked over his car... at the Volvo. "I don't belong here, Bells." He looked back at me. "Don't get me wrong, you're friends are very nice. But they're your friends and I feel like I'm intruding in a place I'm not well wanted. Besides, it's kind of awkward with Edward around. But don't think that this means I'm giving up on us, Bells, because I most definitely am not."

I rolled my eyes. "Jake..."

He pulled me into a hug. I tensed. I hadn't been this close to Jake in years and I didn't know what I was feeling. Jake could feel my reaction almost instantly. He drop his hold on me rather slowly, though. "Guess I deserve that, huh?" He sighed, opened his car door, and got in. "Listen, I should probably get going... Seeing as I have to write that paper and all." He started the car.

"Bye, Jake." I sighed, too, still not knowing what to feel.

"Bye, Bells. I _will_ be seeing you around." He made sure he emphasized "_will_" so I heard it loud and clear. And then he drove off.

I walked back to Edward's Volvo, but not before he could open the door for me. "Thanks," I muttered. Edward got into the car and followed behind Alice's Porsche as he turned on the radio. "Go ahead, pick any station," He told me.

I flipped through them and heard one of my favorite songs, _Good Morning Beautiful _by Steve Holy. I turned to Edward and watched him while thinking of our wonderful night and amazing morning. He turned to me, took my hand in his, and smiled, probably thinking of the same thing.

We didn't talk much. We didn't have to. Instead we let the comfort of each others presence and the music take over the atmosphere. I wasn't paying much attention when we hit some heavy traffic. Cars were almost bumper to bumper and although it was moving close to a normal pace, it made driving difficult. Eventually traffic did clear, but only for a little while.

About twenty minutes later we arrived at the beach. There we three parking spots left, one for Alice's Porsche, one for Emmett's Jeep, and one for Edwards shiny, silver Volvo. It was time to just relax for the day. Tomorrow would be a day worthy of some stress. I had Jake to worry about, and not to mention the Vince situation. But that's tomorrow. Today, I was at a beautiful beach with beautiful people.

And there was no way I was going to take a second for granted.

* * *

_Good morning beautiful,  
How was your night?  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side.  
And when I open my eyes,  
And see your sweet face,_  
_It's a good morning beautiful day.  
**Good Morning Beautiful, by Steve Holy

* * *

**_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**_**  
**_


	26. You Jump, I Jump Jack

**CHAPTER 26 - THE EDITED VERSI0N!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the gorgeous Twilight characters. They belong to the wonderfully gifted, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

College Life

You Jump, I Jump Jack – Chapter 26

Song – Just So You Know, by Jesse McCartney

* * *

**Previously**: _I walked back to Edward's Volvo, but not before he could open the door for me. "Thanks," I muttered. Edward got into the car and followed behind Alice's Porsche as he turned on the radio. "Go ahead, pick any station," He told me._

_I flipped through them and heard one of my favorite songs, __Good Morning Beautiful by Steve Holy. I turned to Edward and watched him while thinking of our wonderful night and amazing morning. He turned to me, took my hand in his, and smiled, probably thinking of the same thing._

_We didn't talk much. We didn't have to. Instead we let the comfort of each others presence and the music take over the atmosphere. I wasn't paying much attention when we hit some heavy traffic. Cars were almost bumper to bumper and although it was moving close to a normal pace, it made driving difficult. Eventually traffic did clear, but only for a little while._

_About twenty minutes later we arrived at the beach. There we three parking spots left, one for Alice's Porsche, one for Emmett's Jeep, and one for Edwards shiny, silver Volvo. It was time to just relax for the day. Tomorrow would be a day worthy of some stress. I had Jake to worry about, and not to mention the Vince situation. But that's tomorrow. Today, I was at a beautiful beach with beautiful people._

_And there was no way I was going to take a second for granted.

* * *

_

"Alice, it's time to get up," I spoke softly after turning off our 8am alarm clock.

"Uuhhhh," Alice moaned and rolled over. I caused me to laugh a little bit. Alice was always so hyper and energetic it. She was almost always the first one up and the last to go to bed. Sometimes I wondered if the word "sleep" actually existed in her vocabulary. I always just though she would "shut down" for the night.

So what could make Alice not her usual half perky, half annoying self? Shopping. "Come on, Alice. We've got to go. The guys are waiting for us."

She just turned over and pulled her pillow over her head. "I'll be waiting with them. We're leaving in twenty with out without you." I walked out the dorm door and right into a brick wall.

"Ouch," I said rubbing my nose.

The brick wall chuckled, "Watch where you're going, Bella."

I would recognize that musical voice anywhere. "Yeah, well I didn't quite expect a brick barricade outside my dorm." I looked up only to meet his brilliant green eyes.

He smiled, "Yeah, well the guys wanted to know what the hold up was, and sent me on their dirty work," his hand reached to take mine and it instantly felt like an unbearable pain was lifted, even if I didn't know that I was in pain at all. "Not that I mind."

I could feel the little bit of blood rush to my face no matter how hard I tried to suppress it. "Alice won't get out of bed. It's like she's having a Black Friday hang over." I giggled at my own metaphor. That's exactly what Alice was having.

Edward sighed. "She goes through this every year. She'll be up soon. Why don't you come down and with with the guys and myself?" I nodded my head, not needing to say anything, and followed him down the hall. "How was your night? Did you sleep well?"

His little comment caused me to smile. Every night since we returned from my first soccer game, two weeks ago, Edward and I slept together. I don't think I've ever slept better. And yes, we just slept.

"Not as good as I would have liked to, considering I was up for twelve hours shopping, and when I finally did make it home my bed was empty."

He squeezed my hand. "Sorry, but I did have some errands of my own to tend to. Plus the guys needed a 'man night'." He used air quotes around the words "man-night".

"It's okay. I was pretty much out of it by the time I got home. Thought I'm not going to lie, my feet still hurt from all the walking combined with my running. Oh, and the work out from soccer practice might have something to do with it, too." I shrugged.

"Well come on then. Let's get something in your stomach."

We walked outside where I was immediately engulfed in a grizzly hug which could only mean one thing... Emmett. "Hey, Bella. How was shopping? Get me anything good? You know I would love a gift card to... well just about any restaurant, in case you were looking for ideas." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I know Emmett. You've probably told us like five million times."

Emmett clutched his chest like I'd shot him. "Ouch. I was only trying to help you, always thinking of you Bella, and you go ahead and just tear me down. I'll remember that." He got an evil look in his eye.

I lightly back-handed Emmett. "Maybe I'll just have to take your present back then..."

His eyes got real wide. "What'dya get me?!" He asked, blurring his words together.

"Well I sure as heck ain't telling you now."

He got the look of a sad little boy who was just told there was no Santa Clause and that his puppy ran away look on his face. I turned my attention to Jasper. "Alice is running slow this morning... How _I_ beat _her_ up I'll never know. Maybe you'll have better luck at getting her attention then me?"

He nodded and started walking towards my dorm.

"And then there were three," I heard Edward murmur.

"Actually make that two. I have to go get Rosie cause she, too, seems to be running late and since Bella here doesn't seem to be leaning towards telling me my Christmas present..." He trailed off in one last attempt to squeeze it out of me.

"Nope... Sorry Em."

"Fine," He said, sulkily. "I'll just leave you here with poor Edward... Sorry man."

"I'm not," I heard Edward mutter as Emmett ran off towards his Jeep. "So what shall we do for breakfast?"

I turned toward Edward. "I have no idea... All I know is that I'd rather not go anywhere."

Edward thought about it for a second. Then his face broke out into a smile. "How about I cook you breakfast back at Emmett's and my place?"

Didn't have to ask me twice. "Sound's great."

Surprisingly enough I hadn't been to Edward apartment yet. Sure I'd dropped off Rose a time or two, and even met Edward out in front of it, but I'd never really been inside it yet. I guess we were just to busy or whatever. All I knew was I wasn't going to let an opportunity go.

Ever since my first soccer game and the weekend that proceeded it Edward and I were practically inseparable. And to be honest, that's how I liked it. We spent almost every second of the day together that we could, excluding classes, and even the nights where I would just sleep in his arms. It was my absolute favorite place to be. And even though it may seem weird to other, especially considering we've stayed at each others side as much as humanly possible, we still haven't kissed. We've taken it slow.

At times it does bother me. I sometime find myself wondering it there's a reason why Edward hasn't kissed me yet, but my rational mind knew why. He wanted to show me he was there for me, without having to be physical. He wanted to prove to me and possibly himself, that he would take care of me. And trust me, he was.

So it didn't bother me that he hadn't kissed me yet... too much.

Before I knew it we were outside a one story apartment. It didn't stand out much from the others but I knew instantly it was Edwards... or at least Emmett's. Outside the apartment was a red and white football helmet with the number 69 on it. I rolled my eyes. It was so totally Emmett.

Edward showed up at my door and opened it for me. We made our way into the apartment. Soon we were standing in the foyer. As Edward was taking my coat I looked around. It apartment was fairly big dispite the outside appearance. They had a pretty good sized living room with a chocolate brown sectional sofa with a matching wood glass table in the middle. On the wall hung a huge LCD TV, from the looks of it. There was even a fire place!

Before I realized it I was walking around and stumbled upon another room, most likely a Dining room. It had a nice long black table in it and looked perfect for nice dinners. I walked past that room and into the kitchen which was huge. All their appliances where stainless steel with chocolate brown cabinets. They even had a breakfast nook with a smaller LCD TV in it.

"Wow." The word escaped my mouth with me even noticing it.

I heard a musical chuckle behind me. "What would you like for breakfast?"

I turned to face Edward. "You've been holding out on me!"

His face broke out into a wide grin. "Only a little. The apartment is courtesy of Emmett's parents and Carlise and Esme. Emmett's parents own a chain of McCarty Sporting Goods along the Canadian border."

I just shook my head in disbelief. "So what's on the menu?" I asked, trying to hide my surprise.

"Whatever you like I shall make."

"French toast?"

"Excellent." Edward started running around the kitchen, getting out all the necessary supplies for our Saturday breakfast. When I got up to try and help him he gave me a look. "I don't think so. I told you I would make breakfast, and that I will. You just sit back and relax. Maybe watch some cartoons."

I rolled my eyes but sat down at the breakfast nook anyways. I had no idea what to watch and was just flipping through the channels when Gilmore Girls flashed on. Rory was doing an article for the Yale Daily News on the Life and Death Barricade and Logan was trying to get her to jump off a building with only an umbrella to hold on to.

They were a top the structure when Logan spoke, "You trust me, Ace?"

"You jump, I jump Jack."

"You know, I really should have made sure those potatoes were okay." Logan took Rory's hand just before they jumped.

Then I felt someone's breath on my ear as they spoke, "What are you watching?"

I turned to see Edward holding me out a plate covered in French toast and syrup. "Gilmore Girls," I said as I took the plate from him. I took a deep breath and could smell the wonderful mouthwatering scent. "This smells amazing!"

Edward chuckled as he set my drink in front of me. "Dig in." _Don't have to tell me twice_. It wasn't long before I was full with only half my plate finished. I looked over at Edward to catch him looking at me, his meal long gone.

"Well isn't someone a piggy?" I chided.

He sat back and patted his belly. "What can I say? I'm an excellent cheff."

I rolled my eyes, something I found myself doing a lot lately. "Not only is someone's belly inflated, but his ego appears to be fair big, too." Edward chuckled. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Hmm... well let's see. Alice hasn't called yet, which is totally out of character but I have a feeling that today is an out of character day for Alice. Thought I'm sure we'll be hearing from her so-" Not even before Edward finished his sentence was his phone ringing, and didn't I know who it was.

"Hello, Alice."

"Hi Edward!" I could hear Alice halfway across the room. Edward pulled his phone away from his ear. I gathered the plates while he was distracted and took them to the kitchen to be washed. It didn't take long to clean up breakfast's mess and since Edward was still on the phone, most likely arguing with Alice, I soon found myself wandering the apartment.

It was a beautiful place, really big too. There was two bathrooms, both very tidy which was odd considering two boys lived here. There was even an entertainment room which housed two computers, one probably Emmett's and the other Edward's. The entertainment room was at the beginning of a hallway and I found it to hard to resist staying put.

I walked down the hall past a room with the door already opened. I didn't go inside, not wanting to invade the boys privacy, but I could get a fairly good look from the hallway. The bedroom was done in many shades of gray and red. It had it's own little LCD TV. On the west was was a half a dozen or so shelves with trophies and medals practically falling off them.

Most of the other walls were bare, but after a second glance I noticed the south wall was covered in pictures. Most were from high school, it appeared, but I saw a good portion with pictures from Richmond. There were pictures of Alice Jasper and Edward, and even some of myself with the group at the beach. _Thank God I wore a T-shirt that day._ My eyes skimmed the pictures and noticed that there was even a section of Rose, just Rose, in the middle of all the pictures.

I turned from the room and continued down the hall. I could just barely hear Edward on the phone still talking to Alice which was good because for some reason I felt like I was creeping around. I practically tip-toed down the hall just before I came to the room. The door was ajar just enough to get a good look into it.

The walls where a nice beige color with the exception of the north wall which was a deep, rich chocolate color. The floor was wooden but was pretty much covered up by a thick white shag rug. The bed, that was connected to a wooden storage dresser on the right, was huge and was covered with a white down comforter, matching pillow cases, and a thick, large green brown and white striped blanket.

Next to the bed was a matching wooden night stand with pictures of our friends, one of which I could only guess to be Carlise and Esme, and even one of myself at my soccer game vs. Golden River. He had a small desk in his room which barely fit a brand new laptop and a desktop lamp. On the west wall there was a medium sized wood dresser with an LCD TV atop it, which you could see from the bed, and was diagonal to a comfortable looking long black leather couch.

His room was so warm and inviting that I hadn't even noticed I had taken a step in until a heard a cough from the door. I looked up startled to see Edward smiling at me. "Looks like I didn't have to offer a tour of the apartment."

I could feel my entire face go red as I broke his gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got a little nosey I guess." I started to walk towards the door and out of the room when Edward blocked my path.

"It's okay, Bella. I don't mind." I wouldn't look at Edward. Instead, I made sure to stare at his shirt until his finger under my chin forced me to do otherwise. "Honestly Bella, I don't mind." And in his eyes I could see that he wasn't lying to me. "Why don't you come in? We're going to be here awhile anyways."

I followed him into the bedroom before I dawned on me that he had just gotten off the phone. "What did Alice say?"

Edward walked over and sat down on the far left hand side of the leather couch, leaving room for me. "She's dead tired from shopping. She said Jasper was going to stay at your apartment with her while she got some sleep. Emmett and Rose got tired of waiting for everyone, and so they went out without the rest of us."

"No surprise there." Edward chuckled as walked over to the couch and laid on the couch, my head resting on Edward's chest.

"Do you mind staying here, then?" He asked.

"Nope," I said, making the "p" pop.

"Good." I felt Edward smooth my hair and then kiss it. "How about a movie?" Edward handed me the remote and then covered us up with a soft emerald blanket.

"I haven't seen any commercials in a while. Got any suggestions?" I asked.

I handed Edward back the remote and he turned to the On Demand channel. "How about The Proposal? I heard it hilarious!"

"Sounds good."

And it was. We couldn't stop laughing through the whole thing. Such a better Ryan Reynolds movie than Amityville Horror. By the time to movie was over Alice still hadn't called so Edward and I had gone on to flipping through the TV channels when, once again Gilmore Girls popped up. Before I even said something Edward went back to it.

Luke and Lorelai were on their first date. Lorelai had asked Luke when they has first met. Apparenly some wild-eyed lady came barging into _Luke's Diner, _chasing him all around it asking for coffee. He kept telling her over and over to wait her turn. When she gave up with that she continued to annoy him into telling her his birthday until he finally gave in. Lorelai then tore out his horoscope from the newspaper and wrote on it, "You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away." He gave her coffee.

"But she didn't go away," Lorelai laughed.

"She told me to hold onto that horoscope, put it in my wallet and carry it around with me. One day it'll bring me luck." Luke reached back, retrieved his wallet, and showed Lorelai the horoscope.

"Well, man. I will say anything for a cup of coffee." They laughed. "Umm... I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet? You kept this in your wallet."

"Eight years," Luke said.

"Eight years," Lorelai repeated.

"Lorelai, this thing we're doing here, me and you, I just want you to know I'm in. I am all in. Does that, uh, are you, uh, scared?" Lorelai didn't say anything.

I looked at Edward and found him staring down at me. We didn't say anything but we didn't look away. I thought about what Luke had said and wondered if it applied here. Was Edward all in? And if he was, was I scared?

I turned my attention back to the TV which had gone to a commercial. I didn't know what to say exactly. I knew that I truly did care for Edward, despite his record with girls. And that absolutely scared me to death. What if something were to happen? What if Edward got bored with me, or found someone else he wanted more? What if by that time I was really attached to him? What would I do?

One of the scarier things about this was I knew I was already pretty attached to him now. I see him practically everyday, and all our friends were his friends first. If something were to happen...

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" My eyes flashed to his but I still didn't say anything. What was I supposed to tell him? I didn't trust him? I don't think that's entirely true. Edward had already proven to me that he can deal with the world's most obnoxious person, Lauren Mallory, so I didn't really think I would be such a problem. I guess it was more myself.

"I was just thinking about us..." I trailed off.

"What about us?" He looked confused, almost worried.

"It's just what if you met someone else, someone... _better_?" I asked quietly, practically inaudible.

Edward's eyes widened, his arms wrapped around me tightly, securely. "Bella, I won't. There isn't anyone better. How could you not know that?"

I looked down away from his eyes. "But how can you _know_? You haven't been the to future," I mumbled.

Edward lifted my chin with his finger so I was forced to look him in the eyes. "Bella, there is _no one better_. I just know. Trust me." He spoke with such conviction that it was almost impossible to not believe him, almost. I looked away from his gaze. When Edward spoke again it was quieter, less sure. "You do trust me, Bella, don't you?"

My eyes immediately snapped to his. "Of course I trust you Edward." As soon as I said those words I know it was true. I did trust Edward it was just someone else I had a problem with. "It's just me that I have a hard time trusting."

Edward cocked his head to the side. "You're going to have to explain that one."

I sighed. "It's just... I don't trust myself to be enough. I don't trust myself to be able to hold you."

Edward's green eyes softened as he pulled me closer. "You don't see yourself very clearly, do you Bella." He looked my in my eyes. "You hold is unbreakable. Permanent. Don't doubt it."

_But how could I not?_

I think Edward knew what I was thinking. "Bella, you're unlike anything else. You're beautiful, amazing, wonderful. The way you walk is like your sheltering yourself from the world, like you're in your own little world where you're safe. You hardly let anyone get close. Alice did just because she's Alice and no one can deny her. Even Angela and you aren't as close as I previously thought. You're guarded, and yet you wonderful. You've let me get close to you..." He trailed off. It is true. I have let Edward get close to me, closer than anyone else. Even Jake, but that didn't mean there wasn't a way to go, if I could let someone get that close.

I looked back at Edward and saw the sincerity there. I knew he meant everything he said, every word he spoke and even though I didn't think I could do it, could let someone get close to me, I knew for Edward I would try. For Edward I would do anything.

* * *

_Just so you know this feelings taking control of me  
And I can't help it.  
I won't sit around, I can't let it win now.  
__Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to.  
I just gotta say it all before I go__  
Just so you know.**  
Just So You Know, by Jesse McCartney

* * *

**_

**Hope you like this chapter. I know you all probably wanted  
them to kiss but it just didn't seem right quite yet but I do  
promise it will be soon... very soon. (--- FORESHADOWING)  
Next update will hopefully be soon!  
Please Review!!!**

**Oh and a side note... Did anyone see **The Proposal**? I love that movie!  
Why don't you tell me what you think?**

**Or better yet... **WHAT ABOUT _NEW MOON?!_


	27. Screw Black Friday Shopping

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS ODDS ARE YOU HAVE BEEN READING THIS FOR A WHILE!  
THEREFORE I LOVE YOU!  
**NOW ON WITH IT!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the gorgeous Twilight characters. They belong to the wonderfully gifted, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

College Life

Screw Black Friday Shopping. To the Beach! – Chapter 27

Song – Angels on the Moon, by Thriving Ivory

* * *

**Previously**: _Edward lifted my chin with his finger so I was forced to look him in the eyes. "Bella, there is_ no one better._ I just know. Trust me." He spoke with such conviction that it was almost impossible to not believe him, almost. I looked away from his gaze. When Edward spoke again it was quieter, less sure. "You do trust me, Bella, don't you?"_

_My eyes immediately snapped to his. "Of course I trust you Edward." As soon as I said those words I know it was true. I did trust Edward it was just someone else I had a problem with. "It's just me that I have a hard time trusting."_

_Edward cocked his head to the side. "You're going to have to explain that one."_

_I sighed. "It's just... I don't trust myself to be enough. I don't trust myself to be able to hold you."_

_Edward's green eyes softened as he pulled me closer. "You don't see yourself very clearly, do you Bella." He looked my in my eyes. "You hold is unbreakable. Permanent. Don't doubt it."_

But how could I not?

_I think Edward knew what I was thinking. "Bella, you're unlike anything else. You're beautiful, amazing, wonderful. The way you walk is like your sheltering yourself from the world, like you're in your own little world where you're safe. You hardly let anyone get close. Alice did just because she's Alice and no one can deny her. Even Angela and you aren't as close as I previously thought. You're guarded, and yet you wonderful. You've let me get close to you..." He trailed off. It is true. I have let Edward get close to me, closer than anyone else. Even Jake, but that didn't mean there wasn't a way to go, if I could let someone get that close._

_I looked back at Edward and saw the sincerity there. I knew he meant everything he said, every word he spoke and even though I didn't think I could do it, could let someone get close to me, I knew for Edward I would try. For Edward I would do anything._

* * *

"So when do I get to meet Edward, huh, Bella?" I rolled my eyes and continued washing the last of our Thanksgiving dinner dishes while ignoring my mother. This was close to the twelfth time Renee's asked me today and considering that I had given her the same answer eleven times before I hadn't thought it had changed. "Bella!" I heard her whine again, not much liking have been ignored. It was strange but when I first met Alice I knew she reminded me of someone but I couldn't quite pinpoint who. Now visiting Renee in Jacksonville Florida for Thanksgiving break I knew exactly who I was thinking of.

I dropped the dish I was washing in the sink and turned to Renee, splattering her in dirty water. "Mom, calm down." She put her hands on her hips, _trying_ to act Renee like. I refrained from rolling my eyes at her. Instead of answering her question I decided to turn the tables. "When are you ever going to come visit me, huh? If you want to meet Edward so bad maybe you should come see me for the holidays for a change."

Renee hesitated for a second. I knew she wanted to come, but with Phil always traveling it made it difficult for her to get away. She pushed her lip out slightly. Renee only did this when she was seriously thinking about doing something she knew someone wouldn't like. In this case it would be Phil.

I sighed, "It's okay, you don't need to come out anytime soon. You should wait for a time when Phil can come."

She didn't say anything, most likely thinking about something. Something I probably wouldn't like.

"Well..." She paused.

"Yes, Renee?"

"Well, what if you and Edward came up for Christmas break..."

I was already shaking my head before she finished her sentence. "No mom. I'm not asking Edward to come up." I turned back around to finish the dishes.

"But Bella, it's the perfect time. Just think about it. We could spend Christmas morning on the beach, open presents there." She sounded so hopeful.

"Mom, Edward and I are still a new couple, if you want to call us that. I'm not ready to ask him to come half way across the country with me to see my family during the holidays when I'm sure he wants to see his own." I knew I had won the argument. Renee wouldn't push it any further, at least not for now.

"You're right, Bella. I guess I'm just anxious to see the new man in your life. It's not like you've had many. I want to see what so special about this guy." I could hear the defeat in her voice.

I finished to dishes and turned around to Renee. "Mom, I'll make a deal with you. Since you want to meet Edward so bad I'll ask him to come here for Spring break. But only if everything's good. I don't want to jinx anything."

At that second my phone vibrated on the kitchen table but before I could reach for it Renee practically jumped for it, snatching it away from me. "Ooh! It's Edward." Her voice got all cutsie, like a little girl in love. "_Bella how's your mom's? I hope it's all going well. It's not that same without you here. Alice is going crazy missing you and she's not the only one. Call me later tonight it you want. I miss you. Edward._"

I rolled my eyes at Renee's tone and snatched my phone from her to see the text. I walked right past Renee to go upstairs to the guest bedroom. "Going to call Edward?" Renee cooed.

"Night, mom."

Once I entered the room I dialed the number my fingers knew by heart only to hear the most beautiful voice in the world answer moments later. "Bella." Even just being on the phone I could hear Edwards crooked smile creep upon his face. My heart stopped then sped up twice as fast as I fell onto my bed. I felt like a fifteen year old girl.

"Hey, you. How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Good but not as amazing as it would have been if I could have shared it with you." I smiled. "Alice went crazy looking through the ads for Black Friday. She literally cut up all of them and made a flip book of all the stores she plans on hitting. She left a little while ago, and if I'm mistaken she's already on her way to the downtown area to stand in line with Rose and Angela."

That caught me off guard. Of course I knew Alice would be going Black Friday crazy and I figured Rose would join her but Angela. "Angela went with them?"

Edward chucked. "Well not so much voluntarily as forced, but yes she's with them."

I laughed too. "Well at least they'll be having fun. Wait. Isn't it like eight o'clock there?"

"Haha, yeah. But you know Alice. I wish you could have seen her today. It was pretty scary actually. Jasper tried to calm her down as much as possible, but it was useless. You know Alice and her love to shop. And the Emmett took..." He stopped to let out a few breathy laughs. "He stole her flip book just as she was getting ready to leave. Alice went crazy. She literally tore apart our whole apartment looking for it until she saw Jasper Emmett and me rolling on the floor laughing. Once she figured out Emmett had stolen it she tore him a new one with Rose's help. He'll be limping around here for a few days to say the least."

I could picture it now. "Looks like I picked the perfect weekend to run away," I joked.

"Yeah, perfect timing." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Now there's no buffer between Alice and the rest of us."

"I guess you should have runaway with me." As soon as I had said those words I instantly regretted them. Hadn't I _just_ told Renee that I wasn't going to ask Edward to come here for Christmas, let alone imply that he should have come to Florida now for Thanksgiving? Before I could give Edward a chance to reply I changed the subject back to Alice. "Isn't she always this crazy near Black Friday? I mean it is Alice we're talking about."

Edward chuckled and in reaction to the wonderful sound my heard started to slow down. "You're right about one thing. Black Friday with Alice is like a crazy nightmare for the rest of us but this year it's been worse than the last. Her excuse is she has so many new friends to shop for but that doesn't mean anything. She just loves shopping."

"That she does. So what are your plans for the rest of tonight?" I knew it was probably a pretty pointless question but I wasn't quite ready to get off the phone with Edward.

"Well I think Emmett, Jasper, Ben and I are just going to hang around here. Watch whatever is on ESPN. That sort of thing. What about you? Isn't it like eleven something there?"

"Yeah," And no matter how hard I tried to couldn't stop the yawn that escaped my mouth. "Eleven something."

"You sound tired. I'm going to let you go to bed. I'll call or text you sometime tomorrow." I was shaking my head even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"I'm not tired," I said even as I felt my eyes drooping.

He laughed. "Goodnight, Isabella. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I gave in. I was exhausted. "Night Edward," I mumbled.

I turned over and set my phone on its charger before falling into a deep sleep.

_I could hear the soothing sounds of the ocean hitting the shore nearby, the sound of birds chirping overhead, and the quiet symphony of nature that surrounded me. I could feel the cool sensation of the grass below me and shivered as the ocean breeze lipped at my bare skin. I hadn't yet opened my eyes; I didn't want to break this wonderful illusion but I was curious to find out where I was and soon my curiosity won._

_ I opened my eyes to find I was back at the intercostal Edward had taken me to. I sat up on the grass to see the moonlight shining on everything in sight giving my surrounding a soft silver lit glow. The water was calm and the air temperature was just right. The only thing that could have made it perfect was nowhere to be seen. For a brief moment I wondered it there were angels on the moon. And then I soon realized I didn't care, I just wanted only one angel here._

_ I picked myself up off the ground and noticed I was wearing a white cami and white capris. At first I thought that was kind of odd but didn't give it much more thought than that. I walked down to the intercostal waters and sat on a rock, dipping my bear feet into the cool water. _

_ Being back here in this magical place was almost dreamlike. To me this place couldn't exist without Edward here. He's was made this place perfect. It wasn't the same. No matter how beautiful this place is under the silver moonlight it wasn't the place it was. Just being here taught me something._

_ I missed Edward._

I woke with a jolt that morning. My dream still weighed heavy on my mind. It took me a moment to remember where I was when I heard my cellphone vibrate from my nightstand. It was a text from Edward.

From: Edward

_Alice decided to kidnap us guys sometime around six in the morning. She's thinks it's time we learned to join her on her crazy Black Friday shopping spree. If we're lucky enough to stop for lunch I'll call you then. I miss you, Bella. Edward._

I couldn't help but laugh. It didn't at all surprise me that Alice decided to take them hostage. However, what did surprise me was that_ they _didn't see it coming. If I were them I would have locked up the apartment pretty well last night. But then again, knowing Alice that wouldn't have stopped her. She probably stole their keys and made copies for herself.

I got up and shower and then heading downstairs to make breakfast for Renee and Phil. Even if I did miss Edward I needed to enjoy the time I had here with my mom. It's not like I got to see her every weekend, let alone every holiday. I needed to focus on my time with her.

The house was quiet as I crept around into the kitchen to start the pancakes. I knew Renee wouldn't be up for another half an hour or so. Phil, however, was already out at the gym, something he did every morning from eight to eleven. He'd be home soon.

I was practically done make them when Renee decided to join the living and walked into the kitchen looking like a bus ran over her. I suppressed a laugh. "Hey mom, your pancakes are over there." Renee didn't say anything and that was to be expected. As much as Renee and Alice reminded me of each other there was one key difference; Alice was a morning, noon, and night person. Renee wasn't, she preferred the latter part of the day.

I had already started the coffee for her which was sure to wake her up and sure enough within five minutes she was talking my ear off, just like that little pixie I knew all too well.

"These smell amazing!" Renee, somehow maintaining a lady-like manner ate her three pancakes in less than two minutes. Not even close to her record. As she ate I dressed my own up in butter and syrup. As I sat down to eat and as Renee was finishing up, Phil walked through the door. He was in his dark blue jeans and a generic Jackson Jaguars hoodie. Apparently there are showers at the gym, not that I would know.

"Hey Phil! I made a couple pancakes for you." I pointed to the plate on the counter.

"Oh. Thanks Bella." The surprise in his voice made me smile. He's lived with Renee for so long that he forgot what a _real_ home cooked meal is like. Don't get me wrong, Renee feeds Phil if you want to call it that. She likes to made different things every night, at least she did when we lived together just her and me. However, most of the time the things she made weren't often edible. Because of that, at a very young age I learned to take over the cooking duties. That was nine or so years ago. Then I moved in with my dad after Renee met Phil. He needed me more at the time than she did and though I would never admit it to anyone, I missed my dad.

Phil sat down with his pancakes and a red apple, an odd combination I thought. "Hey Bella, what would you think of going shopping?"

I head shot up from my pancakes to Renee. _Uh oh. _"Today?" I gulped.

"Of course! When would be better to go?"

I tried not to give her a look. "Uh, any other day than today. It's Black Friday mom."

"All the better reason to go. Come on, go get dressed and be ready in half an hour. I need time to get ready and then we'll go."

I sighed. I promised I would focus my time on Renee and what she wanted. All I could think at this time was that I was thankful she wasn't Alice. No matter what their similarities were she still wasn't Alice. I think I could only handle one Alice in my lifetime.

"Alright, mom." It didn't take long for Renee to get ready. We were in downtown Jacksonville within the hour. We were looking at the stores, all the pretty cars out, and the crazed people on the streets. We were back home within ten minutes.

Renee plopped on the couch back at home, sounding completely exhausted like she'd run a 26mile marathon. "Wow. Okay, no shopping today."

I laughed at her antics. "I tried to warn you."

Before Renee could answer my phone made a horrible vibrating noise from the coffee table.

From: Edward

_Alice gave us a literal 2 minute lunch before we have to go back out. We still have five stores to hit before she's letting the guys go. I'll call you later when we get home if I'm still alive. Edward._

Even though my stomach sunk a bit from the prospect talking with Edward being postponed I couldn't help but laugh a little. I should have known that Alice wouldn't let up, not even to eat. I decided I needed a distraction. I didn't like how my whole mood could change just because I couldn't talk to Edward.

"Mom, how about we go to the beach for a little bit just you and me? Then we can come back here, wash up and go out for dinner and a movie with Phil." I picked the first things off the top of my head.

My "completely exhausted" mother was up in three seconds flat. "Sounds great! Go change. I'll grab the towels and tanning lotion. Screw Black Friday shopping. To the beach!"

The beach was nice. It was in the mid-seventies so it wasn't really warm enough to go into the water but warm enough to relax, tan, and talk. I thought it wouldn't be as packed as it was since it was Black Friday, but I guess with it still being a holiday weekend means people will always be on the beach.

Renee was more or less my best friend in the world because she acted pretty much my age. She wanted to hear all about Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. She wanted to know what Richmond University was like and if I was still hanging out with Angela. Somehow the conversation got around to Vince and eventually Jacob. Renee was really offended when she found out Jacob now goes to Richmond University and that I had called her and told her.

"I'm sorry, mom. I just kind of slipped my mind."

"Well why did he transfer there? Did he tell you why he left? Has he talked to you at all? What happened?!"

"He told me he transferred there because he heard from Charlie that that was where I was attending. He told me he still loved me and wanted to get back together with me. But I couldn't do it, mom. I couldn't go back. Besides by then I had already met Edward."

"Speaking of Edward…" She got that look in her eyes. I hadn't really told her much about Edward, just the need to know basics but I knew that wouldn't suffice. I knew I would have to tell her when the time was right and since I was leaving tomorrow afternoon, I knew that time was here.

I told her practically everything about Edward. I told her how we met and my first impression of him. I told her about Lauren and Jessica and Vince's party. I told her how he had helped me get ready for our try outs and the dinner invitation I had received from him. I told her how our breakfast went and what happened when I saw Jessica there. I explained that I had run into Edward later that day and that while he was talking I had received a phone call from Jacob as I had later found out.

I did end up skipping over the little slumber party Edward and I had those next couple days, doing my best to save Renee from a heart attack. That wouldn't be something good to tell her since nothing happened though I'm sure she wouldn't see it that way. She may be my best friend, but she still tried to act like my mother too. I did tell her how Edward had left after that with no notice and that I had my first game that weekend. I briefly touched meeting Jacob in the café the night before the game.

And then I went into detail about my first college soccer game. I told her how my friends had shown up including Edward, Vince, and Jacob and how Edward drove me back to the hotel that night. I explained our conversation in great detail, knowing it was the only thing that would satisfy her.

Renee gasped and laughed at all the right times. She didn't talk much though trying to soak up as much information as possible. I just kept talking which really surprised me. I wasn't much of a talker, but with Renee I could talk for hours.

However, I didn't tell her about the intercostal night Edward and I shared. For some reason I just felt like that was something special between Edward and I. It was something I wasn't really willing to share with anyone.

Soon the sun began to set on the beach which indicated our time there was over. I headed back to the car and snapped a picture of the twilight sunset. It was so beautiful I had to send it to Edward. In return to my text was a four word response.

From: Edward  
_Nothing compared to you._

_

* * *

  
_

_This is to one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brother's love  
This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood  
This is to all of us, to all of us  
Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon_  
_Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon**  
Angel on the Moon, by Thriving Ivory

* * *

**_

**THANKS FOR READING. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.  
I PROMISE I'M NOT FINISHED WITH **COLLEGE LIFE, FREEBIRD,  
**OR** DREAMING OUT LOUD. **I JUST SUCK AT WRITING WHEN I KNOW  
I NEED TO. SO PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON THEM OR ME!**

**Oh and Please review!  
**


	28. Authors NOTE

**Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I am  
working on the next chapter for **College Life**, but  
I am also working on my new story**  
DREAMING OUT LOUD**.****  
So please go check it out!**


End file.
